


Sex, lies and Percico

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Bottom!Percy, Cheating, Coma, Curses, Deception, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hades is a Good Parent, Illusions, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Nico Feels, Oral Sex, Percy Feels, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, Solangelo break up, Spanking, Stabbing, Telepathy, Top!Nico, Top!Percy, Topping from the Bottom, anti-Percabeth, anti-Solangelo, bottomNico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: After Annabeth's death Percy's in a really bad place but whether he feels sad or guilty for having developed feelings for Nico is beyond him. he goes back to camp to see Nico and Will together and realizes that maybe the son of Apollo isn't as good of an influence of Nico as he had thought. It starts by him trying to get Nico away from Will but that soon turns into a much more serious web of lies and secrets that sends everyone on a journey to find out things they though they knew.





	1. Fool me once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slysilverslytherin87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/gifts).



_"There is that awful moment when you realize that you're falling in love._

_That should be the most joyful moment, and actually it's not._

_It's always a moment that's full of fear because you know, as night follows day, the joy is going to rapidly be followed by some pain or other._

_All the angst of a relationship."_

_Helen Mirren, 2007  
_

 

 _You’re cute but you’re not my type_ – the words sounded so fresh in Percy’s head. The guilt ate his insides. There he was, standing at his girlfriend’s grave and thinking about Nico’s words. A couple of years had passed but it all felt like it had happened the day before: the Italian’s confession, the call about the car accident, seeing Annabeth’s lifeless body… Before he knew it seas of salty tears were coming out of his eyes. He couldn’t take it! The person who had said that time heals all wounds had been a naive idiot! In fact every day it seemed to be getting harder and harder to just breathe.

 

Every morning he woke up with the cold reminder that Annabeth was not by his side and every night Nico’s words haunted his mind. He could barely sleep. Having dark circles and bags under his bloody eyes was now the new normal for him. He felt like he had let them down, both of them! He was a shitty boyfriend, he had just literally though about Nico as he grave and he couldn’t stop thinking about what could have been if only Nico had confessed at some time when he and Annabeth were not on good terms, not that there really was a time like that.

 

They teased each other, argued, even got angry at one another but it felt like nothing more than sibling rivalry, which was not at all how he should be thinking about the woman he had been together with for years. That though made his stomach turn inside. He never gave Nico a chance and felt brotherly feeling for the girl he had called his soulmate. He had been able to get out of Tartarus but maybe that was the only place for monsters like him. He was also sure that an afterlife in Elysium was waiting for him, yet he felt so unworthy. He had met creatures that had done horrible things in their lives but they all had solid reasons unlike him whose situation left nothing remotely close to logical in his head.

 

Being there at that moment felt so hard! It shouldn't have! It was way past his first time visiting his dead girlfriend but each time he felt his burden become heavier and harder to carry. Like all those countless other times he placed the beautiful bouquet of white roses in the marble vase and fled, sobbing.

……….

 

Visiting Annabeth’s grave was hell for the son of Poseidon in every sense of the word but it was nothing compared to what followed, what awaited him back in his apartment. Nothing! There was no living soul there. It felt painfully empty, just like his life.

 

To make it even worse he had nothing to distract him from it. He dropped out of college, ad no job and if he hadn’t been the hero that he was, he would have surely been living on the streets. Maybe that wouldn’t have been so bad. He would spent all his time fighting to survive that he wouldn’t feel the weight of his actual problems. Sounded a lot like his monster hunter days.

 

That particular afternoon there was something out of the ordinary in the demigod’s apartment, or at least in front of it. There at his door was a simple, plain envelope. It was a letter. Not knowing whether the warm feeling he felt was curiosity, hope or joy the sea prince opened it and began reading. Thank the Gods, it was in Greek.

 

_Dear Kelp Brain_

 

_No-one has been able to contact you for too long. I know you well enough to know that that can’t be even the slightest bit good. I know that you’re hurting and I understand how hard it is. I know that people act as if you should be over it by now but I also know too well that it doesn’t get any better, you just get more adjusted to living with it. Life isn’t bliss Percy and what you feel can only heal by living. I realize that you might be trying to hold on to your memories of her by staying in your apartment but the two of you have lots of happy memories here at camp. Do yourself a favor and visit, you need a change of scenery. I wish you well._

_Love_

_Nico_

 

Percy’s sea green orbs felt desert dry by the time he had finished reading the short, but meaningful note for the third time, all while standing in front of his door. There was that word again-love! What did it signify? Everything the son of Hades had written felt so close to Percy, so honest, so true and pure. Every fiber of his being was begging him to listen to Nico and go and he no longer had the willpower to deny himself that.

 

……….

 

Nico was on his way to visit his boyfriend at the infirmary when he saw Percy arriving. He froze in his tracks. Sure he had sent the letter but he had never actually expected to get through to Percy. The sea prince was just as confused and unsure of what to do once he had laid eyes upon the Ghost King. Then a moment later both of then were sprinting into a lung constricting hug.

 

“I didn’t think you would come!”- admitted the Italian.

 

“Neither did I!”- replied Percy. He let go of the younger demigod to take a good look at him.

 

“Boy you’ve changed! You’ve grown so much and look at you sporting a pink shirt, good for you!”- the son of Poseidon complimented Nico, making him flush deeply red.

 

“Hey Neeks!”- the voice of a well known healer was heard. The Italian turned around to see his sunny boyfriend rocking an ear to ear smile as usual. The two kissed passionately.

 

Neither of them noticed that Percy had turned pale as a ghost. He felt like his heart had dropped and looked like a sad, unfortunate puppy, begging for a warm home. He couldn’t watch them so he ran. He didn’t slow down until he was inside his cabin. He had no right to feel that way, he knew it. But emotions didn’t care about rationality! The heart wanted what the heart wanted! It was just that the green eyed demigod was hoping it was all in his head and he would be OK with seeing Nico with other people. But deep down he knew that was not the case. He was jealous and had no idea what to do!

 

Only a few minutes at camp and he already regretted coming. He had made a big mistake and there was no way out. If he left questions would be asked, questions he couldn’t afford to answer, for his and everyone else’s sake. He had to stay and learn to act relatively normal, whatever that meant without avoiding Nico.

 

………..

 

Percy waved at the olive skinned boy at dinner. He made sure to sit farther from him, but still close enough not to be suspicious. He sat alone, until Lou Ellen decided to crash his solo party. She sat down across from him without even asking.

 

“Yes Lou, you can sit with me!”- said the sea prince, sarcastically. The goth girl grunted and glared at him threateningly without saying anything. Then the happy couple caught her attention.

 

“Ugh!”- she exclaimed disgustedly.

 

“What?! They look so happy and Will seems to be such a good influence on Nico!”- the raven haired boy pointed out.

 

“Surely you’d think that! Then again you never understood anything about the complexity known as Nico di Angelo!”- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?”- wondered Percy, not sure if Lou meant to insult his intelligence.

 

“Percy, I know it seems like Nico is all better and sure he’s healthier and has a gorgeous tan now but even though it may seem like it Will is not helping him! He is turning Nico into his clone and appearing quirky doing it! He forbid him from shadow traveling and got away with it by saying ‘Doctor’s orders’, told him than Hades was a bad influence on him and to avoid going to the Underworld, he even threw out all of his clothes saying they were too depressing!”- she explained.

 

“Even so, isn’t he right?!”- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

“Percy, open your eyes! Hades is his father, shadow traveling is a part of him, black is his signature color, the Underworld is his home and not just because he felt like he belonged nowhere else! Imagine never seeing your dad again, never talking to fish again, or wearing the color blue or going back home to your mother! Things like this make us who we are! I mean look at him, does that look like Nico?!”- replied the goth.

 

Percy hated to admit it but she wasn’t wrong. The boy he knew would have teleported right over the moment Percy had started isolating himself from the world. Nico was always deadly serious and cunning even when having fun and allergic to fluff. This did not look like anything that could be considered a version of the mighty Ghost King. The question was: What was Percy gonna do about it? After all he owed him!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is very different than my usual work! New Percico stories are kinda slow and are mostly smut and fluff. It's been a while since I could find a serious one so here it is!


	2. Relics

_“To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment.”_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1841_

 

It was a beautiful morning! Percy could say that for the first time in a long time. He finally had purpose again! He would just sit and watch passively as the world turned no more! There was no doubt in his mind that he could remind Nico of who he was. The only thing that was bothering him was how he was gonna execute that. He had never been much of a planner and at that moment it freaked him out. His gut was telling him that he had to destroy whatever Nico had become in order to rebuilt him again, the right way. That very though made him so nervous his hairs were standing on end. If he did that then that would prove his own suspicion of being a monster. Regardless, if that in the long run would do the Ghost King good, he was ready to do it!

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. The simple short sleeved, white and pale blue checkered dress shirt framed his torso and showed off his toned arms and the tight, navy ankle pants hugged his long legs and perky butt. He tucked his shirt in and undid the first button deciding it was a better look. The black moccasins-no socks combo did justice to his ankles and his slicked side bangs looked amazing, healthy and shiny. The haircut was a little bit dated, he admitted but he liked it and was sure Nico would appreciate it, at least the Nico he had known!

 

Anyway he decided that even though his plan was drastic, the first step could be something small. He bought an expensive brownish black leather jacket with dark bronze skulls, filigree and spider webs embossed all over it. The patters were protruding, almost 3D and realistic enough to make you wanna touch them but whimsical enough to give you a happy smile. He folded it neatly and placed it in a simple cardboard box, not wanting it to draw to much attention. Next stop: Nico’s porch!

 

………

 

Will just came back home from the infirmary. He was pleased to be able to call cabin 13 home. It had taken a while but Chiron had finally allowed campers in serious relationships to move in together. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. There was Nico wearing a dark, leather biker jacket.

 

“Where did you get that?”- asked the blond, aggressively concerned.

 

“Someone left it at the front door”- explained the son of Hades.

 

“Lose it!”- said the healer, borderline demanding.

 

“Will, what’s wrong?”- asked the Italian, confused.

 

“What’s wrong?! Nico, it took a long time to get you where you are today, do you want to do down that same road again?!”- yelled the son of Apollo, fuming of rage.

 

“Whoa Will! Calm down! You’re over-reacting. It’s just a stupid jacket!”- replied the olive skinned demigod.

 

“In that case you won’t miss it!”- said the blue eyed boy, stubbornly.

 

“Fine, if that gets you to stop acting like this...”- said the Ghost King, took off the jacket and threw it in the trash can.

 

“Good! Now let’s watch a sitcom!”- said Will and turned on the TV.

 

..……..

 

Later that night while Will was sleeping Nico got up. Knowing that his boyfriend was diurnal he figure most of camp was still awake. He took the jacket out of the trashcan and though of who might have sent it. It looked like genuine leather which couldn’t have been cheep. So there was only one person he knew who would spend so much money for him, despite his change of style.

 

He went to cabin three and knocked on the door. Percy grinned as he heard the knock and unlocked the door. Nico froze at the sight of the sea prince only wearing the figure hugging outfit he had previously chosen for himself.

 

“Can I help you?”- smirked the son of Poseidon.

 

The Italian shook his head to get rid of any distracting thoughts, showed the jacket and said: “Hi Perce, did you sent this?”

 

“Yeah, do you like it?”- asked the green eyed demigod.

 

“I do but I can’t keep it.”- replied the son of Hades.

 

“Why not?”- asked Percy.

 

“Perce, this is something that reminds me of a time in my life when I wasn’t in the best place.”- explained the Ghost King.

 

“But you do want it!”- Percy pointed out.

 

“That’s not the point! Just because you want something, it doesn’t mean it’s good for you!”- said the son of Hades. At that moment Nico felt the older boy’s full lips against his own.

 

“Percy what are you doing?”- asked Nico, backing off. 

 

“Tell me Neeks, what would have happened after your confession if I said that I had feeling for you?”- asked the raven haired demigod, sounding like he already knew the answer.

 

“Percy don’t go there!”- the Italian begged.

 

“Would you have even considered Will as a potential love interest?”- the son of Poseidon was persistent.

 

“Perce, stop! What I have with Will is secure, it keeps me grounded, happy and safe.”- Nico replied defensively.

 

“But you don’t want safe! And simple happy doesn’t interest you anymore after all you’ve been through. You wish for purpose!”- Percy mused running his hand through the side of the younger demigod’s hair.

 

“Alright mister! You know me so well? What is it that I want?”- the dark eyed boy crossed his arms.

 

“You want a love that consumes you! You want passion, adventure, even maybe a little bit of danger!”- Percy said with a smug smile.

 

Nico was paralyzed! He couldn’t reply! Anything that he’d say would be a lie and he would only be lying to himself. Percy smiled predatorily and pulled him in for another kiss and this time Nico’s mind forgot what the word resistance meant.

 

He kissed back, gave Percy access to his mouth, battled his tongue and eventually let the sea prince shove his tongue down his warm throat. The kiss itself was so playful, so passionate that he melted in the older boy’s embrace. It felt so warm, so inviting, just like the place he belonged. That’s when Will Solace became just another meaningless name to the Ghost King.

 

He proceeded to unbuttoning the older boy’s shirt and watched the hot body in awe as Percy took it off. He drooled over the toned pecs, sculpted shoulders and defined abs. He wanted to trace all of them with his tongue and then he noticed the tent in those tight pants. He had a matching one in his own and the interesting part was he didn’t give a damn about the immorality of their situation. All he wanted was to feel Percy’s warm body against his own.

 

The son of Poseidon picked him up in his strong arms, bridal style and carried him to his bed. The Italian blushed. He had to admit, there was something about being held in a man’s arms that made him warm inside.

 

Having placed his soon-to-be lover on the bed Percy removed the eyesore know as camp shirt off his body.

 

“Much better!”- smirked the sea prince.

 

“Actually no! There’s still way too much clothing involved.

 

“Speaking up to get what you want! Good for you!”- the son of Poseidon praised him before removing their pants, underwear and shoes. He climbed on top of the younger boy and gave him a peck before moving down to his fun parts. He applied some lube all over his fingers and brought them to Nico’s pink pucker. He thrust one finger in making Nico hiss. He moved it around and round in circular motions making the son of Hades pant as he felt shivers go across his spine. He hadn’t even noticed when Percy had thrust another finger in and began scissoring him. He moaned as his cock which was nearly identical to Percy’s masterpiece achieved full hardness. Percy added another finger just to be on the safe side.

 

“Percy, please!”- whined the olive skinned demigod.

 

“Speak up Neeks! What do you want?”- demanded the older boy.

 

“You! Inside me!”- Nico yelled. He didn’t even begin to be bothered by the fact that Percy had used his nickname.

 

The raven hared demigod removed his fingers, slicked his pulsing dick up and shoved it inside the younger demigod’s hungry hole. Nico yelped at the stretch. He could barely feel his legs and his insides felt like they were being torn in half. After giving the boy a few minutes to adjust to the feeling of being full, Percy began ramming into him. Nico let out deep groans as he felt Percy’s warm member brush against his walls. The moment he hit the prostate the Italian’s toes curled. Suddenly, he felt like he had lied to Percy, life was bliss! His eyes watered, his heart was pounding in excitement, awaiting the next thrust and his whole body was sweating and trembling of delight. A few more thrusts from the boy he had wanted since he had been ten was even to transform Nico into a moany, panting mess. Percy’s heavy balls hit his juicy ass and the erotic sound was echoing throughout the cabin, the bed was squeaking as it rocked back and forth, mimicking the sea prince’s powerful thrusts.

 

Nico locked his ankles at Percy’s waist pushing him deeper inside him. His hole clenched around the older boy’s shaft and soon they were both over the edge. Nico moaned his lover’s name and came all over his abs. The sight of the white, sticky substance covering the panting boy’s stomach was enough to make him fill the tight ass. The son of Hades was aware of what they were doing but having Percy’s warmth inside him made all his worries seem small so he gave in and exhausted, he went out cold.

 


	3. Beautiful mistake

 

_“Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes."_

_Mahatma Gandhi,1942_

 

Nico woke up in an unfamiliar environment. He felt amazing! If he died at that moment he would die a happy man! He had a nice feeling in his gut telling him that his life was perfect. Then he turned to his side. His eyes widened in shock.

 

Percy was lying there next to him, naked as the day he was born. All the memories of the night before came flooding back. What had they done?! He really screwed up! He was back at square one, he had his undying love for Percy again which he wasn’t sure that it had ever faded, he had a leather jacket, he wanted to be more than just happy… Percy had made all of those years of progress with Will turn into nothingness in the blink of an eye! OMG, Will!

 

The son of Apollo woke up at dawn every morning. Nico was fucked! He got up and tip-toed to his clothes, got dressed and left Percy’s cabin. He began walking towards his own but then he noticed another complication! He was limping. His ass burned as if there was lava inside it. How was he gonna explain any of this to Will?

 

The son of Hades knew that his boyfriend would be at the infirmary at the moment so he figured that that would at least buy him some time. He had no idea how wrong he was! The moment he entered his cabin he jumped in panic.

 

“Did I frighten you?”- asked the son of Apollo, looking deadly serious as he sat in the armchair.

 

“Will! Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary?”- replied the Italian.

 

“It can wait! I have more important things on my mind like what the Hades is this?!”- yelled the blond giving Nico some photos. There was one of Percy leaving the package in from of his door and one of the sea prince and him doing the dirty deed.

 

“They were at the front door at dawn when I was about to leave after failing to find you home!”- Will added.

 

“Will, last night after you fell asleep I took the jacket and went to Percy’s cabin to ask if he had sent it! He had and ….”- Nico began explaining.

 

“And since he’s not in a very good place he forced you to have sex with him?”- said Will, hoping Nico would confirm it. Instead the son of Hades became silent.

 

“Oh! Did you desire it? Do you still have feeling for him?!”- asked the healer, enraged. When the olive skinned demigod remained quiet Will sighed and let out a few tears; trying to remain strong.

 

“If you’re gonna cheat on me, at the very least you could do it with someone that doesn’t make you fall back into old habits!”- yelled the blue eyed demigod and left, slamming the door on his way out.

 

The moment he was left alone Nico burst out crying. He sat in the closest corner, brought his knees to his face and cried his eyes out. His whole face wrinkled in sadness as his pants became soaking wet with tears. The saddest part was that he didn’t know what he was crying about. Was he sad that Will left angry or was it because he got caught?  Did he feel guilty because he cheated or because there was a small part inside him that felt relieved?

 

In the midst of that overwhelming situation, one thought sprung to the dark eyed boy’s mind. Who had delivered those photos to Will?

 

……….

 

There was a loud knock on Percy’s door. The son of Poseidon got up and opened it. Out of all the thing he had been expecting to be behind it an angry as a rhino Nico was not one of them.

 

“What the Hades is this?! Did you sent them to Will?!”- yelled the Italian, giving the sea prince the photos, steaming of rage and betrayal.

 

“Who took these?!”- asked the son of Poseidon in surprise. Judging by his facial expression he was seeing them for the first time.

 

“Wait?! It wasn’t you! You didn’t secretly film us?”- asked the Ghost King in shock and panic.

 

“No! Why would you even think that?! There are blurry, web like shadows in front of the whole scenery. Those could have been only caused by my lace doily curtains which now that I think about it were indeed closed last night so the photos must have been taken through the windows. Why would I set up a camera through the window and close the curtains on purpose?”- said the green eyed boy.

 

“Oh gods! Someone else knows about what we did! I’m gonna kill myself!”- Nico panicked.

 

“Neeks, what’s the big deal?! Maybe I wasn’t clear last night but I meant everything I said! I refuse to be a one-night stand! You still want me Nico and I have feeling for you, too!”- the older boy made it clear.

 

“Perce, you are not in the best place! I know it’s confusing but…”- before the son of Hades could finish Percy pushed his lips against his and his hands were squeezing the Italian’s bubble butt.

 

“This is the least confused I’ve been all my life! Say the word and I’ll stop! Say you don’t want me!”- said the sea prince. Nico only whined.

 

“You not only want me, you need me! You need my warmth inside you. I give you purpose! I give you life which is why I have so much control over you. I make you who you are! You can’t get rid of me because if you do you’d disappear. Deny it! Say I’m mistaking! Can you?”- Percy continued.

 

“Please!”- was all the olive skinned boy was able to get out.

 

“Please what?”- asked the older demigod.

 

“Kiss me! Hold me! Make love to me in its most primal, hard, rough, brutal, passionate form!”- begged the son of Hades. Percy smirked and gave him a peck before throwing him onto the bed.

 

They eagerly tugged the clothes off each other and Percy lowered his lips to Nico’s collar bone and sucked on it. Nico let out deep, desperate moans as he felt the older boy’s teeth nibbling on his skin. The sea prince left a deep, purple bruise, one that wouldn’t go away in at least a week. He then flipped him on all fours.

 

“You know you’ve been a slut lately! I think it’s time we address that!”- pointed out the sea prince. He slapped Nico’s buns hard. The Italian yelped more of surprise than pain.

 

“If you’re uncomfortable speak up!”- Percy basically ordered.

 

“No! More please! The pain, I missed it!”- replied the son of Hades.

 

“Thought so!”- smirked the green eyed boy and laid his heavy hand on Nico’s ass once again making the younger demigod let out a lingering whimper. He smacked again and again making the Italian grunt and sob until the slightest touch to his ruby ass made him hiss. That’s when he got a turquoise permanent marker and drew a trident on his lover’s right ass cheek. It contrasted the redness of his freshly spanked butt rather nicely.

 

Then the raven haired demigod lowered his face to Nico’s velvety muscle ring. He gave the crack a lick before sticking his tongue through the pulsing entrance. The younger boy gasped in pleasure as Percy’s talented muscle explored his insides. His cock became rock hard and his balls felt so heavy it hurt.

 

“Percy please! I need you inside!”- pleaded the son of Hades.

 

“Turn around and get me nice and wet!”- the sea prince whispered in his ear. Nico did and engulfed his lover’s cock. He coated it with his saliva before beginning to bob it. Percy was amazed. Nico went up and down on his length like a pro, he seemed to lack a gag reflex and sucked like a vacuum. His tongue brushed against the underside of Percy’s dick, making him so aroused he almost came. He pulled out with a pop.

 

Then Nico turned around and grinned like an idiot when he felt Percy’s member poking his entrance. He wailed as the sea prince stuffed his shaft inside him, down to the last inch in one swift, painful thrust. Percy didn’t give him even a second to adjust this time. He began pounding directly into his prostate distracting the Italian from his aching bowels. He moaned loud enough to tear a mountain in half but Percy kept on going.

 

This time it wasn’t just the bed that was creaking. The entire cabin seemed to be rocking back and forth. The sea prince wiped the sweat off  his forehead and resumed fucking Nico silly, who by then was in nirvana. His entire body and mind seemed limp and heavy yet lighter than a feather at the same time. He was sure that one of Percy’s next thrusts would sent him flying in the air. His member was painfully swollen and cried for release.

 

The son of Poseidon must have noticed that so he squeezed Nico’s cock, preventing him from cumming.

 

“You only get to cum once I cum and you’ve cleaned my cock!”- the raven haired whispered huskily into the younger boy’s ear.

 

Nico gulped and suppressed his urges as Percy rubbed his penis off his walls. The son of Hades clenched his butt, not wanting to waiting any longer than he had to. He emitted loud sinful moans arousing the sea prince. As the sounds coming out of Nico’s mouth became more prolonged, deep and loud Percy could take no more so he erupted inside his lover.

 

The older boy pulled out and began panting. Meanwhile like an obedient puppy Nico crawled over in between Percy’s legs and began sucking his dick and balls. He licked them spotless till it shined.

 

“Good boy! Wanna cum?”- teased the green eyed demigod. Nico only nodded in response. Percy grabbed him by the pits and raised him into a sitting position. He himself lowered his lips to the Ghost King’s chest and sucked one of his nipples and squeezed the other one. Nico’s pupils dilated and rolled in ecstasy. He didn’t even notice that he was cumming. Both boys collapsed in Percy’s bed starring at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who sent Will the pics? Mystery begins!


	4. Moments later

__

_"The world is so unpredictable._

_Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly._

_We want to feel we are in control of our own existence._

_In some ways we are, in some ways we're not._

_We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence."_

_Paul Auster, 2005_

 

It all happened so fast! Nico was glowing in post-orgasmic bliss starring at the boy he’s loved since he was ten lying only inches away from him. He didn’t know what he was gonna do from then on but he knew that nothing would ever overshadow the feeling he had for Percy. Even if one of them was to die the next day he would always know that what they had, regardless of the duration was genuine.

 

Then his thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open. To the Italian’s horror Will barged inside. Stream was coming out of him, his face was as red as a pepper as he grit his jaws and clenched his fists. He could probably give an angry bull a run for its money.

 

“How dare you?!”- he shouted coming closer to the bed. It made Nico’s blood run cold and his hair curl. He had never seen Will that angry. It was way more frightening than any monster out there! He hadn’t even noticed he was trembling.

 

Then after an eternity seemed to pass, Percy covered his naked body in a sheet and courageously got up and went in front of the bed. The enraged son of Apollo was only a few feet away from him but the sea prince was not afraid. He stood protectively in front of Nico and said: “You go through me, first!”

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, you boyfriend stealing skank, you betrayed me, too! I considered you a friend! I told Nico to stay away from Hades because he was a bad influence on him when I should have been telling him to stay away from you! I guess the only real friend Nico has is Jason…”- the blond yelled but then… He felt excruciating pain in his chest, his body heat seemed to be through the roof, he sweat like a pig but his heart, it barely beat.

 

“If it was Jason he’d at least stand a chance! Not that I would ever have anything against Nico and Jason dating since Jason won’t turn Nico into a copy of him! Remember Solace, I control water! Your body is 70% water. I can even make you experience a heart attack! What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”- Percy snickered psychotically as the blond struggled to even breathe.

 

Nico watched in shock. He knew he couldn’t let Percy kill Will. He got up and went to him.

 

“Perce stop!”- he yelled.

 

“I know what I’m doing!”- barked the son of Poseidon.

 

“That’s not you talking!”- he screamed but it was like talking to a wall. The Ghost King anxiously grabbed the jacket the older demigod had given him and put it on.

 

“Look Perce! I’m yours! I’m wearing the jacked you bought me, I have a trident on my ass and I have a hickey on my neck made by your beautiful lips! I love you Percy, always and forever! But if you kill Will I will never be able to forgive you!”- the Italian desperately tried to get him to stop. Luckily the last sentence brought out the humanity inside the green eyed demigod and Will who was close to loosing consciousness was freed from his mental grip. 

 

Percy pulled the son of Hades into a hug and began weeping in shame of what could have happened. The younger boy held him firmly. He had meant what he had said, he was Percy’s, 100%!

 

“You two deserve each other!”- snarked the traumatized healer and ran towards the door as both of them glared daggers at him.

 

“I love you!”- said the son of Hades again, trying to digest what had just happened.

 

“I love you too!”- Percy replied and both collapsed onto the bed.

 

“Percy were you just about to kill Will?”- Nico asked, still trying to get over the shock.

 

“I don’t know Neeks! All I remember was wanting to keep you safe and away from him! It happened so fast! It was like there wasn’t a single though in my mind just pure desperation. I guess the Greek in me took over.”- the raven haired boy admitted.

 

“I get it!”- sighed the Italian heavily.

 

“Then explain it to me! Nico I almost killed someone in cold blood! What I you weren’t there to stop me! And the worst part is that murderer is still within me and I’m afraid of the very possibility of him surfacing”- the son of Poseidon pointed out, freaked out at himself.

 

“You were protecting me! If the roles were reverse I would have probably done it and I’m not sure that he would have still been alive! You were doing what you had to do, you have nothing to fear!”- the olive skinned demigod assured him.

 

“How so we get though this?”- wondered Percy.

 

“I haven’t got a clue!”- replied Nico bluntly.

 

……….

 

The Ghost King returned to his cabin that evening. Just like he had expected all of Will’s stuff was gone. Deciding he had had enough of Will for one day he began working on himself. He opened the wardrobe and looked at his clothes carefully. The amount of pastel shirts and bright jeans made him wanna throw up. He got everything out and gave it to the Hermes’ kids who were always ready to make a deal.

 

By the time he returned there was a huge package at his door. All traces of worry in his mind disappeared and he smiled as he saw a trident on it. After taking a moment to imagine what Percy could have sent he opened it. His obsidian black eyes sparked at the contents of it. All types of bad-ass clothes from biker jeans, combat boots and bad shirts to gothic trench coats, fancy shirts and jewelry.

 

So far the son of Hades was convinced Percy was the best boyfriend in the universe. Were they even boyfriends? They’d have to take some time to cool off and discover where they stand but for the first time in his life the Italian was optimistic! He was certain that the two of them together can get through anything.

 

Anyway as Nico was hanging his new clothes in his wardrobe he noticed that there was a card at the bottom. It said: _Hey Neeks, I know these past few days have been stressful and considering asking you out after almost causing Will’s heart to give up today would be overwhelming(what an understatement!) I was hoping we could at least have a picnic at the beach tomorrow morning._

At that moment Nico understood what it meant to feel butterflies in one’s stomach. He wrote ‘yes’ on the card, folded it into a paper airplane and thew it towards Percy’s cabin. The fact that it hit the window where Percy would notice it, made the Italian believe even more that nothing could ruin what he and Percy had. He was so happy he could have danced. He did feel bad about how things had ended with Will but he was too busy enjoying Percy finally returning his love to bother.

 

……….

 

The next morning Nico woke up at dawn. Who was he kidding he had barely slept. He was too busy going through all the scenarios of his and Percy’s picnic in his head so once the sun was up he immediately got up. That day he brushed his hair for the first time since he could remember. He opened the secret, loose floor board under his bed where his skull ring was and put it on. Then he opened his wardrobe and after having a mild breakdown and going through his new clothes like and animal he finally chose a black, heavy lace tank top, burgundy mid-thigh shorts and black snake skin thong ankle boots. He was finally ready to go on his first date with Percy and nothing could ruin it! He left his cabin and went to the beach.

 

……….

 

Nico waited for three hours and Percy was in no-show. The son of Hades was so mad he would have burst into flames. How did dare Percy to give him so much hope and then stand him up! He knew how Nico felt, he knew how strong those feeling were and yet he was toying with him! If Nico’s feeling meant that little to Percy than he should take him to the Underworld and force feed him the pomegranate. Why should he respect the sea prince’s freedom if he was gonna treat him this way?!

 

Still, there was a part of him that was worried. It wasn’t like Percy to give people false hope and manipulate them emotionally. Then again if anyone told him that Percy would be at the verge of taking Will’s life a couple of days ago the olive skinned boy would have burst out laughing. Either way Nico decided that if he didn’t want to feel like some pathetic puppy he should trudge to Percy’s door and demand an explanation. So he did.

 

He knocked on Percy’s door with the loud enough to deafen someone. No-one answered. He knocked again even louder. Once again, no answer! In anger Nico clenched his jaws so hard his skull could have cracked. With inhuman force he kicked the damn door open and yelled the raven haired boys name. Again no answer!

 

Then Nico’s face became ghostly white as he took in the sight. The cabin was a mess and not just generally messy, it looked like there had beet a struggle. The beds were jumbled all over the place, one was even turned on its side as it lay on the ground. There were broken chairs, fallen nightstands, scattered belongings etc. Guilt began to eat Nico up. There he was mad at Percy for not showing up when the boy could be in serious trouble. He sat on the floor with his chin in between his knees trying to process things and shedding a couple of tears.

 

His mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. What if Percy was dead?! What if he was kidnapped?! What if he never got to see him again?! How would he be able to live with himself if something bad happened to Percy?!

 

Then in the midst of panicking Nico noticed something out of the ordinary. There, beside Percy’s bed lay a strand of blonde hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba dump dump da (drum roll)! Here's the mystery! Who took Percy? So far you have two clues guys!


	5. Out of sight, out of mind

_ _

_ "Out of sight, out of mind.  _

_ The absent are always in the wrong." _

_ Thomas à Kempis, 1418 _

__

**_ Beneath Gaea, it lies _ **

**_ the pithos of answers _ **

**_ do not fear its insides _ **

**_ for what it is missing is the source of your Achlys _ **

__

That was the prophecy Rachel gave on Percy’s disappearance. Two days had passed since the mysterious event during which Nico gained the appearance of a corpse. His face looked as pale as a bed sheet, he had bags coming from under his swollen eyes to his faded lips and his bloody cheeks looked drained and had traces of all the crying he had done. He’s also lost a lot of weight in record time and hadn’t had any sleep. Regardless of how exhausted he had been he managed to drag his limp, heavy body to the Hecate cabin.

“Is it done?!”- he demanded and answer.

“It still needs a few hours!”- replied Lou.

“This sure is taking a lot of time for a witch of your caliber!”- he commented.

“The hex is trying to match the essence of the strand you gave me to anyone and anything in the world. There are just 7 billion mortals in the world so it’s actually pretty fast!”- replied the daughter of Hecate.

“Lose the ‘tude! Percy could be in danger. Every second counts and the only thing standing in between my fist and Solace’s face is this darn hex!”- yelled the Ghost King.

“Will is under cabin arrest! And why don’t you wait these few hours out eating or sleeping?”- asked Lou.

“You think that my body could actually digest and relax at a time like this?!”- snarked the Italian.

“Of course not, but I have some potions that could help you! After all you’ll need strength to find Percy! Take this two vials! The green one is an elixir with the nutritional value of a three course meal and the blue one will help you sleep!”- said the demigoddess giving him the potions.

“But I could spend those few hours the hex needs looking for Percy!”- replied the son of Hades.

“Chiron has already sent countless search parties and the Romans are using all their resources. Besides do you wanna look like this when Percy’s found?”- asked Lou. With a heavy sigh Nico took the vials and went back to his cabin.

……….

That was the first decent sleep Nico had in days, in you don’t count the fact that it was induced through witch brew. Nevertheless it aided his body in getting the strength he desperately needed to handle the current situation better, if that was possible. Then just as he was about to wake up he saw a familiar face in his dreams. It was Hades.

“Dad?!”- said the Italian surprised.

“A couple of years back you didn’t feel/experience something you though you should as my son! Figure out what I’m talking about and you’ll know what happened to your lover!”- said the god skipping the reunion. The dreamscape quickly faded and Nico was wide awake.

He began thinking trying to figure out what his father had meant. He tried to go back to everything that had happened from the last few day to the last couple couple of years. Then something clicked in his mind and it all seemed to make perfect sense. His father’s words, the prophecy, the blonde hair, Percy’s disappearance, the pictures Will received of him and Percy, it all added up! But that would have meant... Was it even possible?

Well if that was what had happened the Ghost King knew where to go to confirm it. He grabbed a shovel and summoned Jules-Albert for the first time in years. He figured with how much time he had spent not shadow traveling he couldn’t risk ending up in China at a time like this.

……….

The black liquid in Lou’s cauldron turned light gray signifying that the hex was done. She grabbed a piece of paper and poured the contents of the cauldron on it. Like the daughter of Hecate had expected the liquid began evaporating into mist. Once the mist was lifted there would be a photo of the person whose hair was found. The demigoddess telekinetically opened the windows and made the wind blow away the mist. She grabbed the paper and gasped in shock as her eyes saw what was on it.

“No way! It can’t be!”- she commented in disbelief.

“Oh but it is!”- Nico startled her coming through the door. He threw the dirty shovel at the daughter of Hecate.

“You didn’t?!”- Lou said, traumatized.

“There’s only clay in it!”- answered the son of Hades making the demigoddess’ eyes widen in realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys you have 6 clues! And just because I'm feeling nice I'll point them out:  
> The photos Will received  
> The strand of blonde hair  
> The prophecy\  
> The thing Nico should have felt a couple of years ago as a son of Hades but didn't  
> Nico took a shovel  
> The clay Nico mentioned(this one is hard to figure out! If you want to I suggest thinking/researching what clay is used for in witchcraft/pagan cultures)


	6. Unburried

__

_“And we all know love is a glass which makes even a monster appear fascinating.”_

_Alberto Moravia,1947_

 

Finding out who they were up against and finding Percy proved to be two very different things. Nico felt utterly betrayed. This person used to be his friend! He had spend his entire childhood trying not to let it come to this and now that it has he had no idea who he was suppose to be. He remembered Percy’s words, he knew he had to be himself but what did that mean?! Gods, he missed Percy. If he could only talk to him for five minutes, it would make everything so much better!

He sat in his cabin trying to think of his next move. There were numerous search parties out there but they were wasting their time. They weren’t gonna find the son of Poseidon, he knew it, they knew it! The enemy was way to smart to let them. Distracted by his thoughts he was startles when Will came into his cabin. He defensively back away from the blond.

“Relax, I’m not here to argue! I’m just gonna try to convince you to stop looking for Percy!”- said the healer.

“So you are here to argue?!”- spat the son of Hades.

“Neeks, think of what we had! It’s not too late, we can start over...”- Will babbled.

“Will! What we had?! We had nothing! You had something with a boy that doesn’t exist, a boy I once wanted to be so badly that I eventually began believing I was! You deserve someone like tha boy and I don’t fit in that category. I feel sorry for how things ended but I’m not sorry they did!”- the Ghost King explained.

“But Percy has caused you so much pain!”- the son of Apollo pointed out.

“That’s how I know what I have with him is real! If it wasn’t he wouldn’t have the power to hurt me! I know this type of relationship isn’t for everyone but it is for me!”- Nico said.

“Are you sure you aren’t too close to this to see it for what it really is?”- asked the blue eyed boy.

“Oh my Gods! Too close! Will you’re a genius! Everyone’s looking for Percy out there like the enemy expects them to so they have hidden Percy where no-one would expect! Percy’s still in camp! But where?!”- Nico realized and began thinking. His eyes widened in realization and he ran outside.

……….

To say Percy was confused would be an understatement! He was eating himself up on the inside. He would have cried if he had any tears left. Had he started believing his own lies? Had he beeen playing around with Nico’s feelings? How did he feel? Did the presence of the person in from of him made him glad or angry? He wish he knew the answer to at least one of these burdening questions. They were the only thing standing in the way of him either hugging or punching said person.

Then suddenly the door burst open and Nico was standing right behind it. The rage made his face as red as a tomato, steam came out of his ears and there were flames in his eyes. His glare would probably even scare off Tartarus himself.

“Very clever Annabeth! Faking your own death, making an enchanted clay golem of yourself to pose as your body, sending Will those photos and finally kidnapping Percy, keeping him in the attic of the Big House it’s absolutely ingenious! Just one question before I obliterate you: Why?”- barked the Italian ready to tear the daughter of Athena to pieces. To his surprise she only chuckled psychotically.

“I knew if anyone could find me it would be you! As for my motive, well I had a sneaky suspicion that my boyfriend might desire you! My doubts and fears grew stronger by day and then the crazy ideas came. At first I ignored them like any normal person would but not knowing, it killed me! You know the rest. And honestly Nico, don’t you think I would have a back-up plan in case I got caught?!”- she smirked and snapped her fingers. She blocked Percy from interfering, knowing in his current state he wouldn’t fight her.

Nico’s stomach turned upside down as her was being strangled, by someone he had lost a long time ago. Bianca! The resemblance was uncanny. But how?

“Bia you’re hurting me!”- he said, chocking.

“Oh, you’re such a needy, helpless boy! Why do you think everyone leaves you?! It’s time to pay for letting me die!”- she growled. Her grip on the boy’s throat became so strong Nico was close to losing consciousness. Thankfully before his vision became blurry he noticed something in particular. There were faint, almost unnoticeable scars all over Bianca’s skin. He gasped in realization! This wasn’t Bianca! She had been reborn! The thing standing in front of him was a well reanimated corpse, infused with the fragments his sister’s soul had left behind.

The creature smirked cruelly as Nico’s face became blue. But then her hand began decomposing. Distracted by shock he let go of Nico.

“No! You would never kill me!”- she said in disbelief. But as the Italian panted she started turning more and more into her true form. She stared at him, knowing in a moment she would be nothing.

“You are already dead!”- grunted Nico, turning her into dust.

Annabeth stood frozen in fear! Not in a million years would she have expected this outcome! She couldn’t believe it failed, she was sure as Hades her plan would work! Then Nico turned towards her sending chills down her spine. She felt her chest tighten and began to suffocate. She tried to catch her breath but Nico was sucking the life out of her.

“Nico don’t!”- Percy yelled. He ran to the Italian’s side to try to convince him to stop.

“Perce how can you defend her after all this?!”- asked the son of Hades in disbelief.

“Neeks I’m not sure about anything anymore! What I had with Annabeth would have last forever, it was secure! With you it feels completely different. I’m not saying it’s bad, but I’m confident in us!”- admitted the son of Poseidon.

“Perce, do you think that I don’t have doubts in us?! Of course I do and it’s OK, it makes us human!”- the younger demigod assured him.

“Yeah but then why bother if we don’t know that it’s gonna last?”- asked the sea prince.

“Because we of all people should know that worrying about something that could/might happen is pure paranoia! What you had with her would have probably lasted forever but a) it didn’t and b) it would have because it was safe! But you don’t want to be safe! You want a love that consumes you! You want passion, adventure, even maybe a little bit of danger!”- replied the son of Hades.

“Using my own words against me! It suits you!”- Percy said impressed, pulling the Ghost king into a kiss.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more!”- said the green eyed demigod after they had separated for air. Nico finally allowed the almost dead demigoddess to breathe. He smiled, grabbing Percy’s hand and for the first time in years he shadow traveled, taking them far, far away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK before you all sink your claws into me please read this! First of all, congrats to Dark_Solaris57 who managed to almost guess everything(including the golem). Second of all, If you're mad at me for making Annabeth a psycho then you'd be happy to know that there's more to her story then what was revealed. Annabeth has a lot more storyline and much bigger reasons for what she's doing which won't really justify what she did but it will show that she's sane and not a psycho. This is the type of story that you can only judge once you've finished reading it so don't get discouraged. Also guys if anyone want to get in touch with me and just chat or sth(like some co-authors already have) you can contact me at des.histoires.des.ombres@gmail.com on gmail/hangouts


	7. Brave New World

> __
> 
> _“The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart”_
> 
> _Helen Keller,1921_

 

“Nico I don’t know about this! It’s risky!”- said the son of Jupiter through an IM, concerned.

 

“Look Golden Boy, I am aware that having two powerful demigods in one place with no protection is dangerous but we can handle ourselves! Think of this as our honeymoon!”- replied the Ghost King.

 

“The two of you aren’t even married and you’ve already been gone for a week!”- the blond pointed out.

 

“Bye Jason!”- said the Italian, ending the IM.

 

“What a mother hen!”- commented the sea prince from his spot on the large bed. With a smirk Nico took off his robe and joined him.

 

“Percy, be honest with me! Are you happy?”- asked the son of Hades, putting a sweet, juicy grape between his boyfriend’s luscious lips. Taking a moment to savor the taste of the mouth-watering fruit the older demigod replied.

 

“I’m in the most charming cottage in the world, the Sicilian sun is shining outside, I can hear the waves clashing against the shore, this bed is softer than a cloud, there is delectable grapes, amazing cheese, great wine, not to mention fluffy croissants and posh coffee and an HD view of your delicious body. Honestly, this is the life!”- said Percy eloquently, grabbing his wine glass from the nightstand to take a sip.

 

“OK, that was the easy part! Now, no PTSD after what happened with Annabeth?”- the olive skinned boy continued.

 

“Annabeth’s in New Rome, in a maximum security psychiatric hospital!”- the raven haired pointed out defensively.

 

“That wasn’t the question!”- Nico stated firmly.

 

“Neeks, can we not talk about this?”- the sea prince pleaded.

 

“So I’m just suppose to ignore the noises you make at night, your frantic grips, the paranoia you show around others!”- the Italian scolded him.

 

“If you have an actual idea which can help me I’m all ears! Otherwise…!”- Percy began, only to be interrupted mid-sentence.

 

“I do! I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll forget everything, even your own name!”- said the son of Hades.

 

“Oh! And what made you think I’m gonna let you dominate me?”- smirked the green eyed boy, realizing where the conversation was headed.

 

“I wasn’t really asking!”- replied the Italian. With a grin he made the shadows grab Percy by the limbs and flip him, holding him spread, on his stomach.

 

“Unhand me, you brat! This is rape! Rape I tell you!”- yelled the son of Poseidon.

 

“Not if you want it!”- said Nico.

 

“Which I don’t!”- Percy spat.

 

“Then why is your hole clenching around nothingness?!”- the Italian pointed out sassily.

 

“You devil!”- cursed the green eyed demigod.

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better I’m doing what you told me to! I’m going after what I want! And right now I want to bang that heart-shaped, ravishable ass of your!”- teased the Ghost King.

 

“We don’t always get what we want!”- Percy snarked.

 

“True, but this is not one of those times!”- replied Nico.

 

“You will pay for this, bastard!”- threatened the older demigod.

 

“Shush! No more talking!”- ordered the Italian and slapped his lover’s pale moons hard making him yelp in surprise. The younger boy admired how the redness of his hand print looked against Percy’s creamy ass. That gave him an idea! Getting, a permanent black marker, he drew a skull on the older demigod’s right ass cheek.

 

Percy secretly loved how dominant Nico was becoming! It was exciting to participate in something knew. The thrill of not knowing what could happen next only aroused him. Speaking of which, he felt Nico’s breath on his butt. Moments later his cheeks were spread and he felt his boyfriend’s tongue lick his ass crack. The warm, moist muscle was teasing the older boy’s hole, making it pulse around it. He removed it in one quick motion rendering Percy unable to stop the disappointed grunt that escaped from in between his lips.

 

“You still don’t  wanted!”- Nico said amused before making a much more serious expression.

 

“Beg for it!”- he ordered.

 

“In your dreams!”- the sea prince was quick to respond.

 

“Well, this week has been pretty dreamy!”- chucked the son of Hades after inflicting another painful slap to Percy’s ass making the boy scream.

 

“You douche!”- yelled the raven haired boy making Nico slap him yet again.

 

“Ouch! Fine! Please, fuck me!”- Percy sighed in defeat.

 

“Come on you  can do better than that!”- the Ghost King teased, testing his lover’s limits.

 

“Please, sir ravish me! Make me your slut! Drive me insane with that veiny monster of yours! Breed me!”- Percy begged making the other demigod’s cock leak precum. Nico’s shaft was as long as Percy’s, it was a bit thinner but it made up for it by being really veiny compared to Percy’s smooth one. In one swift motion he thrust it inside the older boy making him hiss. Giving him a second to adjust, the Italian began pounding the tight ass making Percy wince.

 

“Harder!”- demanded the son of Poseidon. Cheekily Nico made sure to miss his prostate making the boy sweat and whimper in desperation as he felt his lover approaching his orgasm.

 

“Nico please! Let me cum!”- begged Percy.

 

“Why should I? You haven’t been very obedient!”- grinned the son of Hades.

 

“Please! I’ll let you fuck me whenever you want!”- the green eyed demigod proposed hopelessly.

 

“Whenever! OK”- Nico said arrogantly and began ramming the older boys prostate. Mumbling noises started coming out of Percy’s mouth as he saw flying fish circling his head. He drooled and sweated as his member reached its full length. Nico couldn’t take it anymore and spilled his seed deep inside his lover. The warmth inside him was enough to push the sea prince off the edge as well.

 

……….

 

“Wow Neeks, that was amazing!”- Percy said, panting.

 

“Amore you’ve been panting for almost an hour! Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?”- asked the son of Hades, unsure if he was joking or being serious.

 

“Nah, I just need lots of cuddling!”- grinned the green eyed demigod.

 

“Wow! Could you be any sappier?”- the chocolate haired boy commented.

 

“Don’t judge me!”- Percy demanded, sticking out his tongue. Nico began chucking at his boyfriend’s childish behavior but in the midst of that he noticed that the son of Poseidon had a certain look on his face, the distant look! That was never good. It usually meant that the demigod was having dark thoughts that conjured his depressive emotions back up. Nico himself was practically BFFs with depression but he refused to let it consume the boy he cherished.

 

“What’s wrong, love?”- asked the Ghost King, concern written all over his face.

 

“Nico the stuff I said when you were rescuing me, I really meant some of it! It’s probably the reason why Annabeth was able to subdue me, there was a part of me that gave in the moment I saw her. I mean we have nothing in common!”- the older demigod admitted.

 

“Wanna bet I can prove you wrong?”- Nico raised an eyebrow.

 

“Name one thing!”- the other boy replied.

 

“Pirates!”- the Italian was quick to answer.

 

“Name one more thing!”- said the son of Poseidon.

 

“Food!”- replied Nico.

 

“What?! You do know there was a time I though you had an eating disorder!”- the sea prince pointed out.

 

“I don’t have to gorge on chow every chance I get to appreciate cuisine! And I can cook! I can probably give Gordon Ramsey a run for his money!”- said the younger demigod defensively.

 

“Fine, another one!”- Percy decided.

 

“Well, let’s see! Ice skating, love of Mediterranean music, wish to travel etc.”- smirked the son of Hades.

 

“Well now you made me feel like a shitty boyfriend! I know nothing about you!”- Percy pouted.

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault! I was pretending to be someone else for a long time and you were in a bad place! The fact that you’re so worried about this makes you a great boyfriend! And besides it’s not even all about the stuff we have in common, it’s also about how we compliment each other. I’m your rock, lying on the bottom of the ocean floor, keeping you grounded and you are the strong, powerful current capable of lifting me off the ground.”- the Italian assured him.

 

“Now how can I say anything following that!”- a genuine smile formed of the raven haired boy’s face before he kissed his lover.

 

“No! Wait!”- said Nico, interrupting the kiss.

 

“I’ve ‘studied’ you for years! I know when you’re trying to hide something! Spill!”- he ordered.

 

“Well Neeks, it’s just that no matter how smart Annabeth couldn’t have reanimated Bianca! She must have had help and I keep asking myself what if that help was your father.”- explained the older boy, anxious about his lover’s reaction.

 

“What?! Percy that’s ridiculous! I told you about my dream! My dad helped us!”- said the Ghost King, not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Neeks, what if that was not your father. I mean just because we are demigods doesn’t mean we only have demigod dreams. What if that was your subconsciousness reminding you of what you already knew!”- worry was more than evident on the raven haired’s face.

 

“Get dressed!”- the chocolate haired boy said authoritatively.

 

“What? Why?”- asked the sea prince, confused.

 

“I can handle my father! We’re going to the Underworld to confront him, now!”- Nico said, voice filled with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it while you can! This is the only fluffy chapter


	8. Know Thy Enemy

__

_"The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other."_

_Mario Puzo, 2001_

 

After having survived two divine wars, memory loss and a gazillion quests the son of Poseidon thought nothing could ever make him experience fear again. Yet, there he was trembling in front of the lord of the Underworld who was comfortably sitting in his mighty, antique throne made of what seemed like hand-carved obsidian. The god’s very presence made the atmosphere uneasy, almost as it he could bring out all your fears, guilt and doubts. His face was impossible to read so a simple smile could mean a heap of things that only make you feel paranoid and unsure. It’s probably why most people feel inclined to doing his bidding, they hope it would be better to be the predator’s service than his pray.

 

“Let us see if I understood correctly! You believe that I helped the daughter of Athena reanimate my daughter to manipulate my son’s emotions in order to distance you from him?!”- asked Hades in a smug tone that sent chills down his nephew’s spine.

 

“It’s not the craziest theory”- said the sea prince, fearing the uncertainty of his uncle’s response.

 

“Therefore the two of you approached me to confront me about it, believing if it were true I’d be honest with you about it?! You children still have plenty to learn. Regardless, to answer your question I ask you dear nephew to recall all those times you have found yourself in my realm without permission. I could have easily ended your life then or worse but I chose not to because Nico would have never forgiven me. I’m not blind. I always knew he love you and unlike most of our family I respect love. It’s something so rare and unique that only few people have the opportunity to truly experience it. So if my son has the chance to feel love even if it’s love for you then it’s not mine or anyone else’s place to meddle. You have the ability to make him both happy and miserable. You make him who he is which is why if I don’t support your relationship things could backfire. You have my blessing.”- replied the god.

                                                                                                                      

Percy stood petrified. He had had quite a few scenarios in his head regarding every and any way this situation could have played out and Hades giving them his blessing was not in any one of them! His confusion soon turned into shame for not giving the King of the Underworld a fair chance but before he could obsess about it the god interrupted his thoughts by saying: “But you are right about one thing! The daughter of Athena, no matter how smart couldn’t have performed a reanimation ritual, she must have had assistance, meaning there’s still danger out there for the two of you! Until we have more information I suggest, no insist that you two stay here!”

 

“Thanks dad! Come on Perce let’s go to my room!”- Nico said and dragged the still limping son of  Poseidon to his room. Upon opening the door Percy stood there, watching in awe. The room had beautiful, Victorian wooden walls to match the floor, a large, circular column bed with a wooden frame than had hand-carved arabesque designs that matched the ones on the purple, silk blanket. There was also a pair of gorgeous, round end tables supporting a vintage lamp and a demon rock sculpture and a white, beautiful bearskin rug. The look was completed by big gothic windows, mysterious drawings as well as torches on the walls, which lit the  whole room up.

 

“Wow, Neeks it’s stunning!”- commented the sea prince trying to get over his initial shock.

 

“Wait till you see the en suite! It has a huge bathtub made of stone.”- replied the son of Hades.

 

“Can I sleep there?!”- Percy joked.

 

“Hmm, let’s see…”- smirked the Italian, sauntering towards his lover. He pecked the older boy’s lips but before that could become something more the two were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat.

 

Percy turned around to see a beautiful, petite, curvaceous, young woman with chin length, wavy, brown ombre hair, ivory complexion and hazel eyes, wearing a short, white  lace doily A-line dress.

 

“Who are you?”- asked the green eyed demigod.

 

“Hopefully your future sister in law!”- she joked.

 

“Percy this is Makaria, the goddess of blessed death and my sister.”- said the Ghost King, clearing the other boy’s confusion.

 

“I’ll leave you now, dinner will be ready in an hour!”- said the goddess, closing the door.

 

“Now where were we?- Nico smirked seductively and brought his lips to Percy’s. The very moment they touched Jason appeared via IM.

 

“Seriously?!”- the green eyed boy complained.

 

“Whoa, you guys are staying in the Underworld?!”- asked the son of Jupiter surprised.

 

“Jason if you don’t evaporate in 5 seconds I will castrate you!”- yelled the Italian.

 

“Aw you are acting like yourself more and more with every day that passes! Get lost Jason!”- said Percy making the Roman end the message.

 

……..

 

The goddess of blessed death was humming as she prepared her famous mushroom soup. In went the fungi, the pepper and then the garlic. The goddess turned around to see that there wasn’t any garlic. That was weird, she was certain she had gotten some! Oh well, the gardens of Elysium were only a few feet away. She lowered the heat on the stove and left the palace.

 

The gloomy poplar trees saluted her as she walked past them. There was a weird feeling in her gut, as if she was being watched. She dismissed it for the time being and made her way to the gardens of Elysium. She dropped to her knees and picked some garlic out of the ground. That’s when she heard something. It sounded eerily similar to a heavy footstep. She got up and tuned around as her heart fluttered, panicking at the thought of being followed.

 

“Oh it’s you!”- she said relieved, realizing there was no danger, or so she thought!

 

“Yeah it’s just me!”- said the other person.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again! Hey, why are your hands muddy?”- asked Makaria.

 

“That’s not mud!”- they answered with a smug smile. If only Makaria knew what that expression meant.

 

“Then what…?”- before the goddess could finish her question a dark purple fume began coming from in between her acquaintance’s lips and she all of a sudden felt very dizzy. Everything around her became blurry and started spinning as she fell to the ground. Suddenly all went black and she couldn’t move a muscle as her consciousness began fading away.  She left the other person smirking with satisfaction at her unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I'll be going on a 4 day/3 nights trip starting tomorrow, so until I return there won't be any updates!


	9. Good things don't last

__

_“But I have my life, I’m living it._

_It’s twisted, exhausting, uncertain, and full of guilt, but nonetheless, there’s something there.”_

_Banana Yoshimoto, 2005_

 

Nico went to the kitchen to find Makaria entering through the backdoor.

 

“Hey where were you?”- he asked, curiously.

 

“Elysium, we were out of garlic”- she explained continuing to cook the soup.

 

“I’ll be done in a moment go show Percy to the dining room!”- she added.

 

Finding the goddess’ explanation satisfactory, he went to find his boyfriend. As soon as he was out through the door Makaria smirked and gazed at the dark green potion tied around her neck.

 

……….

 

Like a true gentleman Nico pulled out Percy’s chair making the older demigod blush as he sat down at the long, antique mahogany ding table. The dining room was just as impressive as the rest of the palace. It had divine, timeless furniture like the said dining table, the matching chesterfield chairs, the ancient stone fireplace and the painting of Hades and Persephone above it as well as the massive crystal chandelier hanging above the table. The sea prince couldn’t deny how out of place he felt there wearing flip flops, simple boot cut jeans and the camp shirt.

 

As the goddess of blessed death came in followed by servants carrying the food, dinner began. Percy was barely able to swallow the bitter, red wine following Hades’ toast but he didn’t wanna come across as rude to hopefully his future father-in-law/uncle who even so kindly gave Nico and him protection when they needed it the most. He also had to stop himself from commenting how bad he though the mushroom soup tasted, considering how highly Nico spoke of his half-sister’s cooking. Then again he looked at his boyfriend and Hades as they tasted the dish and they too seemed confused. Still he didn’t wanna hurt Makaria’s feeling after she had welcomed him here so warmly.

 

Once the meal was over the god announced: “Now children, you know that this is the part of the evening where one of us would normally play the piano while the rest of us listen carefully, however considering how exhausted Perseus and Nico must be from their trip, I’m calling it a night. May Morpheus reward you all with pleasant dreams. And son please use your powers to make the walls of your room soundproof!”

 

Blushing at his father’s last sentence the Ghost King grabbed the son of Poseidon but before he could drag him to his room Percy said: “Nico, you can play the piano?!”

 

“Um, yeah, I started learning when I was a child then continued after moving here in the Underworld”- replied the chocolate haired boy.

 

“Well I’m not too tired to listen to a tune or two!”- the older demigod said suggestively. Sighing at his lover’s request the Ghost King sat on the bench, facing the glorious, musical instrument and let his long fingers do all the work. It sounded so pompous, so magnificent and out of this world. It made Percy close his eyes and let the music lead the way. Before he knew it he was in front of the piano, gazing at his boyfriend.

 

Amused, Hades took over the piano as his son began dancing waltzing with Percy.

 

“Wow, I knew you were born in 20’s Italy but I never would have guessed you were this good!”- the son of Poseidon complemented the other boy’s talents.

“Thanks! You like the song?”- asked the Italian.

 

“Yes. How is it called?”- wondered the green eyed demigod.

 

“La vie en rose”- said the son of Hades with a decent French accent.

 

“You speak French now?!”- asked Percy, surprised.

 

“I picked it up from Jules-Albert.”- replied the younger boy.

 

“Well then how about we take this to your room so you can whisper every sexy language you know in my ear while we have sex”- the sea prince whispered in his lover’s ear. Smirking the Ghost King picked him up and carried him to his room, leaving the two deities behind to giggle.

 

………..

 

Ripping each other’s clothes apart, the two lovers fell in bed, naked as the days they were born. Percy moaned at Nico’s tongue trying to gain access through his rosy lips. But the sea prince was not going down without a fight! As much as Nico gave to enter his mouth he tried equally hard to enter the Italian’s. They ended up battling for dominance. Their tongues danced in the tight space in between their lips, trying to get the other one to submit. But both strong, fierce, determined demigods refused to give up control so after a while both boy ended up lying on the bed starring directly at one another’s equally enchanting eyes.

 

“So! Who’s gonna top?”- asked the green eyed demigod.

 

“How about neither?”- the younger boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“What did you have in mind?”- Percy asked curiously. The son of Hades giggled like a dope and without saying much he rotated his body, positioning his head at the other boy’s crotch and vice versa.

 

“Nice!”- commented the raven haired boy, realizing what his boyfriend had had in mind. He engulfed the tip of Nico’s veiny member as he felt the younger demigods lips on his own. They began bobbing each other’s shafts in and out of their warm, moist mouths simultaneously as if trying to copy one another. They got their cocks thoroughly wet and began taking them straight to their throats. Feeling each other’s moans on their members sent shivers down both their spines as they could feel the veins of each other’s shafts pulsing against their tongues. The musky smell of their sweaty pubes only added to the experience. Only a slight tickle of their balls proved to be enough to get both boys to blow their huge, warm loads into each other’s awaiting mouths.

 

“Wow Neeks, that was the best idea ever!”- said Percy, not believing how much he was panting just from 69-ing. Nico smiled and kissed his lover in reply.

 

“I love you!”- said the son of Poseidon.

 

“Ti amo, anch'io!”- responded the Italian.

 

“Neeks, promise me that when I open my eyes tomorrow, you’ll be here, by my side!”-  said the sea prince anxiously.

 

“Je promets, mon amour!”- Nico assured him, allowing him to full-heartedly fall asleep beside his lover.

 

..........

 

The king of the Underworld opened his eyes as the sun of Elysium rose. For the first time in millennia he could admire how peaceful mornings were. For the first time in forever thing finally seemed to be working out well for his children. What happened only a moment later convinced the god that the Fates hated him with passion. There was loud knocking on his door which could by no means signify anything good. He opened the door to find Percy out of breath, in tears and panicking. His usually beautiful, bright eyes were now as dark as the bottom of the ocean, his adorable cheekbones were sunken and instead of the positivity the boy usually gave off, there was a dark, gloomy vibe coming off him.

 

“Perseus what’s wrong?”- asked Hades in anticipation.

 

“Nico… he can’t wake up! He’s breathing and his heart is beating but he’s in some kind of coma!”- said the demigod, crying leaving his uncle to stand there in silent shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I''m so excited, I finally got the courage to dye my hair(black roots-natural, silver tips). Now going back to the story, I'm guessing you're all confused about Makaria losing consciousness last time and now she seems to have returned and has some potion and then Nico's in a coma. That will be cleared up in the next chapter and there is a major clue as to whom helped Annabeth and followed Makaria(same person). The next chap will hopefully be written a lot faster than this one because I knew what would happen in this one since before the trip but it took me forever to recover from all the hiking and swimming that happened on said trip and then I had writer's block so the chapter had to be delayed.


	10. Parasomnia

_"There is nothing deep down inside us except what we have put there ourselves."_

_Richard Rorty,1982_

 

The lord of the dead dashed to his son’s room along with Percy and his daughter. They were at the Ghost Kings slumbering body in no time. Thank the Gods Percy had been able to get him clothed before rushing off to Hades. Said god checked Nico’s pulse and then forcibly opened the boy’s eyes which looked frozen. Hades sighed.

 

“What is it?”- the son of Poseidon asked nervously.

 

“A sleeping curse! The good news is he’s stable! The bad news is we have to find a way to lift the curse.”- explained the god.

 

“How do we wake him up?”- Percy wondered.

 

“You’ll need to go to the Stygian marsh. It’s where all the rivers of the Underworld mix. There you’ll find a weeping willow. Get some of its leaves! This tree is sacred to my wife who among other things is the goddess of curses. Combined with the halite stone which I will be busy conjuring it is able to purify almost any curse!”- explained the King of the Underworld.

 

“In that case tell me where it is and I’ll be on my way!”- said the demigod without a hint of doubt in his voice.

 

……….

 

Percy was at the banks of the river Styx. Hades had ordered every monster in the Underworld not to chase his nephew but there were the souls of the dead who swam in the murky waters of the five rivers. Those were an entirely different story which is why the god had granted Percy Nico’s Stygian iron sword, capable of weakening even the dead. At the moment the only thing the sea prince needed to worry about was how to explore the marsh without going through the water. The effects of the waters of the five rivers individually were more destructive than a nuclear bomb so he couldn’t even begin to imagine what they could do combined.

 

Thankfully just because the wars had stopped Percy didn’t stop being what he was, a demigod. He had trained his skills and abilities daily which is how he had learned to walk on the surface of the water like a basilisk lizard. He began slinking along the waters of the foggy swamp. It all seemed to be going well at first, too well. Then the son of Poseidon noticed that if he focused really well he could hear a quiet, somber but relaxing melody. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to move his body around but if he had stopped he would sink in the hazardous waters of the swamp and that was not an option. He didn’t care as much about his own life but dying on this quest would mean that Nico never sees the light of day again and Percy wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he allowed that to happen. He forced himself to lift his legs as he glided towards a mass of land surrounded by the hazy waters.

 

He knew something wasn’t right when his body started feeling like it weighed a ton. He began yawning and his eyelids felt heavier than his body. Just as he was about to collapse on the disturbingly comfortable looking, bare ground his hand accidently fell on the handle of Nico’s sword triggering thoughts about the Ghost King. That was more than enough to make the demigod’s eyes snap open. Fighting the effects of the marsh he once again began gliding on the water’s surface looking for the willow tree.

 

Before long he located it. For a moment he stood amazed at its impressive size. It looked taller than the empire state building. The roots were firmly planted in the ground going beneath the waters of the marsh and feeding on them. Its trunk was cracked, faded, wrinkled and hollowed by the forces of time. Looking at the bark there were many pattern that resembled faces, silhouettes of people and animals, plants, maps. The sea prince could tell this tree was special and hap lots of stories to tell. Going upwards the trunk spiraled, twisted and turned in every possible direction. It looked rather painful, in a disturbing way. Towards its was much more branched out. Those branches were much leaner, healthier-looking and smooth. It was as if it was a new, different tree growing on top of the old one. It’s thinnest, vine-like branches headed from there, elegantly falling towards the ground, decorated with long, lancet shaped leaves. They were a nice, bright green and smooth on the topside and mysterious silver, scaly, veiny with the faintest purple shine on the underside. The divine leaves were accompanied by off-white, puffy, fuzzy catkin flowers. 

 

The tree looked astonishing, no doubt but it wasn’t only the appearance that made Percy take a moment to admire it. Its delightful, relaxing, herbal smell had a tranquil vibe so potent it put Japanese Zen gardens to shame. Borderline guiltily, the sea prince took one of the branches and cut part of it off.  He hurried to get out of the marsh because his instincts were telling him that something bad was about to happen.

 

..........

 

Gliding through the waters of the swamp the demigod finally made it to the shore. If he could sigh in relief, he was most definitely mistaking.

 

“Percy!”- he heard a beautiful, familiar voice calling him from behind. He turned around to see a gorgeous face he hadn’t seen in a very long time. Those luscious, strawberry blonde waves, high, rosy cheeks, glowing ivory skin, playful freckles, warm, chestnut eyes and heavenly slim frame could only belong to the dazzling Silena Beauregard.

 

“Silena?! What are you doing here?”- the green eyed boy asked, gasping in shock.

 

“I’m afraid you won’t like the answer. I came to convince you to come with me!”- said the ghostly demigoddess.

 

“What?!”- the raven haired asked in disbelief.

 

“Percy do you love Nico?”- she asked.

 

“More than I love my own life!”- Percy said without a hint of doubt.

 

“Then prove it! Percy you know your relationship was doomed from the start. Look at all that had to be destroyed for it to just be started. And deep down you know you’re influencing him no better than Will Solace. I mean just think of the state you were in when you started developing feelings for him. You know he’ll never stop chasing after you as long as you are alive so end this cycle of pain and misery and jump into the waters of the marsh.”- the daughter of Aphrodite said. Her world confirmed everything Percy had been fearing. It brought out all of the doubts he had been suppressing. His eyes began tearing up. What Silena was saying was true. The only person Nico truly needed protection from was him. How selfish had he been starting a relationship with such a fragile soul when he himself was a mess. He didn’t deserve to live, not if it meant slowly eating Nico up.

 

“What about the branch? It needs to be delivered to Hades so he can wake up Nico!”- asked the boy, sobbing.

 

“I’ll do it!”- Silena offered without thinking much.

 

 

“But you’re dead!”- the younger demigod pointed out. This seemed to caught the woman off-guard. In that moment of silence Percy realized that it was an illusion. Even if everything she said was true Silena would never ask for Percy’s death and certainly not if it could lead to Nico never opening his eyes. He took out Nico’s sword and before the fake Silena could react, he stabbed her in the stomach. Seeing as the sword couldn’t banish her Percy realized this was not a spirit. She tried to summon the spirits of the marsh but raising the sword in a warning manner proved to be enough to frighten them. Sadly it also gave the fake Silena enough time to escape.

 

Then Percy noticed the strangest thing. The part of the sword that had been inside the imposter’s abdomen was stained in neither red blood nor golden ichor. Instead there was a mixture of black and white on it. Reminding himself of the condition he had left Nico in the sea prince decided not to waste time and rushed to the palace.

 

..........

 

Hades had just about finished conjuring the halite when Percy returned.

 

“I have the branch!”- the demigod announced.

 

“Good! Put it on Nico’s chest!”- said the god placing the halite on his son’s forehead. The object began glowing yellow like the lord of the dead had hoped. But then to his surprise a red aura appeared around them and stopped the ritual.

 

“No! It can’t be!”- Hades said in shock.

 

“What is it?”- the son of Poseidon asked, worried.

 

“Whoever did this knew what they were doing! We won’t undo it this easily! I don’t even get it. In order to cast a curse like this you’d have to have both earth-based and chthonic heritage.  Makaria, go ask around, see if anyone in the Underworld knows anything!”- said the god.

 

“What are we gonna do?”- Percy asked, discouraged.

 

“Perseus, listen to me carefully! I’ll send your soul inside Nico’s head. The person who casted this probably used Nico’s emotions to keep him in there. You’ll see an illusion that you need to break in order for Nico to wake up.

 

“I’m ready!”- Percy said firmly. The god grabbed his arm and then touched Nico’s head. In a moment Percy’s vision became so blurry he could see no shapes, only color which seemed to change. Then everything was crystal clear again! He realized he was inside Nico’s mind. To his utter shock the illusion was pleasant. He was expecting a psycho-horror film scenario, instead he got a peaceful late summer day on a meadow. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful, pink sky, the birds were singing, the late blooming flowers could be smelled from a mile away, the soft grass tickled Percy’s flip-flop clad feet, one couldn’t help but smile and admire the beauty.

 

Suddenly Percy noticed Nico sitting on the grass. He was smiling ear to ear but that was somehow not the most unusual thing. He looked like his 10-year old self.

 

“Hi, I’m Nico! What’s your name?”- asked the boy. Percy took a moment to think and realized what was going on.

 

“You know who I am!”- the green eyed boy said sternly.

 

“But we’ve never met!”- the 10 year old said, confused.

 

“Haven’t we? Wasn’t I the one that saved you from the manticore only to them disappoint you by being unable to save your sister? Wasn’t I the one you could never hate no matter how much you tried?! Wasn’t I the cause of such a great part of your misery?! Wasn’t I the one you could never get over?! Wasn’t I the one who shaped your personality into what it is today?! Wasn’t I the one who made you dump your boyfriend?!”- the sea prince practically yelled. Simultaneously, the warm sunny day turned into a storm. Dark clouds approached the sky, Loud and bright thunder was everywhere, buckets of water were pouring on the ground, if the wind was any stronger it would become a hurricane. The ground began shaking and breaking, causing lava to ooze out. Nico now looked terrified, sad and broken at the same time. He was so scared he could barely breathe, tears were running down his cheeks, in a minute he became pale as chalk. He tried to run but there was no way a 10 year old could keep up with Percy.

 

“Why are you doing this?”- the boy cried out loudly.

 

“For love Nico. Love doesn’t happen without pain and sacrifice!”- Percy said, taking the stygian iron sword from his waist and stabbing Nico in the heart. The boy’s bleeding body fell to the ground, painting it red. Percy had hoped he wouldn’t get to see this. It hurt every fiber of his being to see the boy he loved in this state, especially since this happened by his hand. He himself began sobbing and closed Nico’s eyes.

 

Next thing he knew, he was back in reality. He immediately looked down to see the Italian’s eyes snapping open.

 

“Neeks! You’re back!”- Percy squealed, hugging the life out of the Ghost King who began crying on the older demigod’s shoulder. Hades stood there awkwardly watching as his son and nephew refused to separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been working on my other story so... Anyway before I get to the point I just wanna say my heart was ready to explode out of my chest while I was writing the scene inside Nico's head. Anyway the whole Makaria fainting a couple of chapters ago will be explained in the begging of the next chapter(originally it was suppose to be in the end of this one) and big bad 2 will be revealed. There are lots of clues regarding their identity in this chapter and I'll tell you that it's a god/goddess and they have appeared in the cannon but didn't have a major role.


	11. Heart of Darkness

_“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.”_

_Sun Tzu, 5th C. BC_

 

After faking to investigate Makaria returned to Nico's room.

 

"Did you find anything?"- Hades asked her.

 

"No, everyone says they don't know anything!"- she lied making the god sigh in desperation. 

 

"Anyway, since I missed your awakening brother, I think you owe me a hug!"- the goddess smiled and went to the Ghost King. Before she could the Italian drove his sword through her neck.  Percy and Hades' mouths dropped in shock as yellow ichor began oozing out. Makaria's lifeless body dropped to the ground, eyes wide open, golden ichor coming out of her mouth. and the wound. It soon turned into golden dust.

 

"Nico!"- Percy screamed in agony. He stood frozen, unable to believe what had just happened.

 

"What have you done, boy?!"- the king of the Underworld yelled furiously, ready to send his own son to the fields of punishment.

 

"Wait for it!"- the youngest one said in calm tone and began to raise his fingers, counting. By the time he got to three the dust turned into mud.

 

"Mud?!"- Percy asked, unsure of what was going on.

 

"Not mud, clay! She was another golem!"- explained the son of Hades, getting off the bed.

 

"How did you know?"- Hades wondered, feeling ashamed at how angry he had gotten at his son a few seconds ago.

 

"When she bent down to hugged me her top lifted up a bit, enough for me to notice that she had no belly button."- explained the Italian.

 

"And you slashed her neck, with no sign of hesitation! You're becoming more and more your old self with every passing day!"- the sea prince smiled proudly.

 

"And I have you to thank for it!"- Nico smirked and kissed his boyfriend.

 

"I don't want to interrupt your make-out session but there's still a threat out there endangering you!"- said the lord of the dead making the two demigods separate.

 

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you they attacked when I was getting the willow branch!"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"Did you see who they were?"- asked the god.

 

"No they were disguised as Silena but I stabbed them with Nico's sword. Instead of ichor they left black and white goo on it."- Percy replied making Nico and his father slap their own foreheads.

 

"Perseus, I mean this in the nicest way possible: You are and idiot! I mean after all the mythology classes at camp you can't figure it out! Who is black and white?!"- Hades said, making his nephew's pupils widen in realization.

 

..........

 

The three rushed to their enemy's cave, hoping to find the real Makaria's unconscious body. They couldn't believe that the person that was such a great threat was right under their noses and could definitely not understand why they would be helping Annabeth or doing any of this. There were lots of things that still didn't add up. 

 

Anyway it seemed like there was no-one home. Finding the body was not a challenge at all, she was right there on the cave floor and she was weak. The enemy couldn't kill her i they wanted to animate the golem, but that didn't meant they hadn't tortured her body. It had cuts and bruises all over and it had been injected with probably a million weakening potions and there was definitely a sign of fear on her face, meaning this person had used their nightmare based abilities on her. Thankfully they still had the willow branch to awaken her, now all that had to be done was get her back to the palace and after she was awake they would hunt the person who had done this down.

 

"Something's not right! It can't be this easy!"- Hades said, carrying his daughter out of the cave. The moment the words came out of his mouth Percy involuntarily made a sudden movement. The invisible goddess who had been watching all along revealed herself and she was holding adagger at the sea prince's throat.

 

"Look what we have here!"- she mused.

 

"Melinoe! Stop this, right now!"- Hades ordered, sternly.

 

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, old bastard! Right now, I decide what happens next! And it seems to me like we have a trade: Makaria for Poseidon's brat!"- she smirked in confidence.

 

"All this, just to help Annabeth? How is it worth it?"- the Ghost King wondered making Melinoe laugh psychotically. This probably lasted for a few minutes before she found it in herself to become serious again.

 

"You think I'm going through so much trouble just for some obsessed demigoddess of Athena?! I was promised freedom bitches! No more being going stir crazy in the Underworld all day and only haunting during the night! Once this is over the world will be a much more interesting place and I will be given my birthright: the title princess. Sleeping beauty over there will no longer have anything on me!"- she replied.

 

"And who promised you any of that?"- the lord of the dead asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"- Melinoe mused.

 

"If you don't remove that knife from his throat, you're so gonna get it!"- Nico threatened.

 

"Am I suppose to be afraid of you?"- the goddess chuckled.

 

"Oh, I am not the one you should fear!"- the Italian smirked, pointing to something behind her. Thinking nothing could spoil her perfect plan, she looked around and immediately became petrified with fear. A long tentacle of black water, coming from the river Cocytus was right above her. 

 

"You have taken a dip in these waters when you were so young. I have had my own experience with the freezing, depressive, wail-filled, deadly river while in Tartarus. I know that even a splash is enough to drive a person insane, beyond any help, I couldn't imagine what a second dip would do."- Percy smirked, threatening his oppressor.

 

Desperately, the goddess took away the blade before becoming invisible again. Next thing they knew, she was in front of Nico. Before anyone could react black smoke came out of her mouth and find its way into Nico's nose.

 

"A little parting gift!"- she grinned and shadow traveled away.

 

"Nico, are you ok? What did she do to you?"- the son of Poseidon asked, concerned.

 

"I have no idea!"- was the younger boy's reply. Before they could take the time to figure it out a Jason IM appeared.

 

"Jace what's up?"- the sea prince asked.

 

"Annabeth has escaped!"- the blond revealed, sending chills down everyone's spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I feel like so much happened in this chapter and we all need a little recap. OK, so Makaria has been a golem ever since she refurned from getting that garlic. I think this one was obvious(the 'muddy' hands on the person she ran into). Melinoe has been the one to reanimate Bianca in order to help Annabeth take Percy away from Nico and has taken over the operation ever since they caught Annabeth. There is a mastermind behind this(the one that promised Melinoe freedom) and they are gonna have a storyline soon but once the story WON'T end once they are dealt with. And finally the black smoke! That's gonna be the main thing in the next couple of chapters. Here are the current plans for the rest of the story: black smoke storyline, identity of the mastermind storyline(with Annabeth storyline on the side), Storyline I can't reveal, Quest. So there you have it As you can see the story it's nowhere near being finished.
> 
> Anyway guys, I decided to gift this work to Slysilverslytherin87 whose dark, serious stories I adore.


	12. A Little Parting Gift

_"Demons manifest themselves in people in different ways._

_For instance, out of nowhere, somebody can become very angry for no reason._

_That's not just an emotion._

_That's a demon."_

_Stephen Baldwin, 2010_

 

The shadows began merging into a void in front of Reyna, out of which Percy and Nico emerged.  _  
_

 

"Whoa! What the Pluto?! We're back to shadow traveling, now?"- asked the daughter of Bellona.

 

"Yup and this time it will be on permanent basis! Anyway you have any news on Annabeth, Rey?"- the chocolate haired demigod responded.

 

"Someone definitely basted her out! The cell she was in prevents her from using any demigod abilities she might have acquired over the past couple of years, the door was melted! Imagine a gigantic steel door melted! Every demigod that could have done that has a solid alibi and the electricity had gone haywire at that moment for some unknown reason. The children of Vulcan are currently investigating that."- explained the demigoddess.

 

"Weren't there guards?!"- wondered the son of Poseidon.

 

"When the demigod children of Vulcan designed the prison they made the doors openable only through technology which went haywire at that moment."- Reyna replied. That's when Percy noticed that his boyfriend was deep in thought.

 

"Neeks what's up?"- asked the green eyed boy.

 

"I was thinking what if Annabeth was never the mastermind behind this? What if she's just a pawn. That person who has promised Melinoe freedom and reign, what if they're behind all his. If they could promise Melinoe all that then they would have probably been able to get Annabeth out of jail.

 

"But why?! What would they get out of breaking us up?"- the sea prince asked, pissed at how complicated things were getting in such a short time. Just a few hours ago they had found out that Melinoe was after them among everything else and now they already had another mysterious threat.

 

"I don't know! Anyway if there isn't anything else, I think we should go to camp next to check on Lou's tracking spell."- suggested the Ghost King.

 

"Guys, I strongly advise you not to go! Until we solve this New Rome is the safest place for you!"- said the Latina.

 

"With all due respect Rey, Annabeth did just escape out of a New Rome prison."- Percy pointed out.

 

"Alright, I'll keep you updated, in case we find anything."- Reyna sighed and watched as the two lovers were engulfed by shadows.

 

..........

 

Percy and Nico reappeared in front of the daughter of Hecate who smiled smugly.

 

"It's so nice to be frightened by the Ghost King coming through a shadow portal, again."- she said.

 

"I would love to joke around Lou but we have a lunatic daughter of Athena to catch, a psycho goddess to find and a new mystery threat to identify so talk!"- demanded the Italian.

 

Well I have nothing! Whoever is Annabeth's ally is really strong! I tapped into the power of every child of Hermes in camp and still couldn't find her. I can't even sense her soul. It's as if she's neihter alive, dead or undead."- said the witch disappointing the son of Hades.

 

"What about Melinoe?"- asked Percy.

 

"I wouldn't even try. Melinoe is the goddess of lost souls, nightmares and the dark moon. She's also a nymph and has been at one point a maiden of my mother, making her a lampade. If I even think about going against her without being directly provoked, it would be like turning against one of my own which would result in me being cut off from magic."- explained the demigoddess, discouragingly.

 

"Dammit! OK, if you find anything we'll be at my cabin."- Nico said before they left.

 

..........

 

Upon closing the door, Nico jumped onto Percy, crossing his legs at the other boy's waist and kissed him.

 

"I knew this was coming!"- smirked the green eyed demigod.

 

"There are a lot of things going on at the moment, we can use a distraction."- replied the younger demigod as they stumbled onto the bed with the Ghost King on top. They removed their shirt and resumed kissing. At that moment they were completely oblivious, as if in another world. Their crotches rubbed against each other, creating wet spots on their pants. They were both incredibly hard and it wouldn't have surprised they if they came from just the make out session. Their bodies were already glistening of sweat like they have been at it for hours. Percy ripped Nico's jeans in half.

 

"Hey! Those were my favorite!"- complained the son of Hades.

 

"I'll buy you new ones!"- the sea prince said dismissively and preceded to take off his own pants before giving Nico a peck on the lips. The Italian strategically used the innocent kiss to impale himself on his boyfriend's lovely rod. He slowly took in every inch, whimpering against Percy's lips. Once properly seated on his boyfriend he began rocking his hips up and down, ramming the older boy's cock up his hole. The motion was accompanied by the most arousing melody of moans and yelps that made Percy's member twitch and become even bigger inside his boyfriend. Nico's walls were pleading that he stops but his prostate was just begging to be assaulted so the olive skinned demigod made sure to hit it as often and as hard as possible. It sent him into a state of pure bliss, His mind no longer had the ability to process information, his eyes couldn't focus on anything, drool came from in between his lips, his ears were registering no sound and his skin felt like it wasn't even there, which is why the moment Percy's finger tips made contact with hi nipple the son of Hades came all over the other boy's abs. Driven to exhaustion by his orgasm Nico collapsed on his lover's chest, forcing Percy to continue the work and thrust in his tightening ass. With only a couple of thrust Nico got that wonderful feeling of Percy's warmth deep inside him.

Getting off the Italian lay facing his lover. They contently starred into each other's eyes until falling asleep.

 

..........

 

"Hey Neeks I'm gonna get us some lunch, what would you like?"- Percy asked the awakening Italian.

 

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich would do!"- decided the son of Hades.

 

"Um, Neeks you're allergic to peanuts!"- the sea prince pointed out.

 

"Right! Then some ravioli!"- Nico replied.

 

"You don't need to go anywhere Percy, I got us all some food along with news on Annabeth!"- said the daughter of Hecate as she entered the Hades cabin. She gave everyone their food and sat down. 

 

Nico tasted the murky soup that was given to him.

 

"Ugh, what is this?!"- he asked, disgusted.

 

"Your favorite, walnut soup!"- Lou said, confused.

 

"Oh, it's awesome! Anyway you said you have news on Annabeth?"- the Ghost King quickly changed the subject.

 

"Yeah, I tapped into the power of the Oracle and we have reason to believe that she's in Westport, headed to New York, meaning she's up to something.

 

"Then why don't we go there and find her?"- Nico asked.

 

"I think we should let the Romans handle it, none of us know the town that well!"- Percy said.

 

"I...Nevermind!"- the Italian dismissed it after realizing what he had been about to say.

 

  
"So let's think of something we can do to make sure she doesn't escape again while we wait!"- Percy decided.

 

"Isn't there a boundary spell Lou?"- asked the son of Hades.

 

"How do you know about that? I barely even know about that! It hasn't been attempted for at least 7 years."- said the demigodess in surprise.

 

"I have my ways!"- smirked the Ghost King.

 

"Alright, I guess I'll be in my cabin trying to find something about the spell. See you guys later!"- Lou said and was about to leave.

 

"Contact Alabaster, he might know something!"- Nico added.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised! But getting him to spill would be... ugh!"- replied the daughter of Hecate and left.

 

"So what can we do while she does her thing?"- the olive skin boy wondered.

 

"You make us some tiramisu!"- suggested the sea prince, using puppy eyes.

 

"What makes you think I know how to make one?"- asked the younger demigod, hiding his nervousness.

 

"You told me, remember?!"- replied the older boy.

 

"Alright, fine! I'll go to the mess hall and see if we have all the necessary ingredients!"- Nico decided.

 

"And if we don't, you can shadow travel!"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"Right!"- an idea popped into the Italian's head. He left the cabin and immediately shadow traveled to an Italian bakery. Thank god he hadn't landed somewhere else and gods the shadow realm was creepy as Hades.

 

..........

 

"Wow Neeks, this was one of the best things I've ever eaten!"- said the green eyed boy.

 

"Thanks!"- Nico padded himself on the back for pulling it off.

 

"I may just need to kiss the cook"- the son of Poseidon flashed his eyebrows up and down before getting up. Nico smirked as he got closer. He took the initiative and grabbed Percy by the waist, pushing his lips against the older boy's. He bit the sea prince's lower lip, forcing him to grant him access. His tongue was so skilled that Percy stood no chance. He dominated the kiss and explored the raven haired's warm, moist mouth until they had to separate for air.

 

The kiss left the son of Poseidon with a confused expression which only lasted for a moment before realization hit him and he furiously grabbed the other boy by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

 

"I should have known!"- he yelled, enraged.


	13. Always and Forever

“ _Mine first --mine last-- mine even in the grave!”_

_Louisa May Alcott, 1866_

"Well, well, well! Looks like the cat is out of the bag! What gave me away? Was it the peanut butter thing, the soup or was it the kiss?"- Nico asked smugly, lingering on the last word, making Percy even more furious but he kept it cool, knowing his anger is what the other demigod fed on.

 

"You've lost your touch, Luke! It only took me a couple of hours to figure out that you were possessing Nico!"- replied the son of Poseidon, tightening his grip on the boy's neck.

 

"I've lost nothing, sweetheart! The only reason you caught me is because I wasn't prepared. One minute I was about to jump in the river Lethe to get reborn and then I was being shoved into this body!"- snarked the former blond.

 

"Wait you weren't a part of Melinoe's plan?"- the sea prince asked confused.

 

"Ugh! No! She specifically put me in this body because Nico is powerful, has you and Hades cares about him. He has the life I've always wanted! Gods you're slow! Thankfully, I'm nothing like you! In only a few hours back here I've learned so much! Here let me show you!"- Luke responded, emitting a shadow blast that sent the raven haired boy on the other side of the room.  Before Percy could get up and stop him the son of Hermes shadow traveled away.

 

"Hades!"- the green eyed demigod shouted. To his utter surprise the god appeared right in front of him in the blink of an eye.

 

"What happened?!"- asked the lord of the dead.

 

"Melinoe put Luke into Nico!"- Percy explained.

 

"Of course she did!"- Hades sighed in anger.

 

"I have an idea but we'll need to find him first."- said the sea prince. 

 

"I think I know where he might be?"- said the god, clicking his fingers after thinking for a few moments.

 

"How?"- wondered Percy.

 

"Perseus, spend a few centuries living my life! You'll learn to think like him."- the god replied with an unimpressed expression.

 

..........

 

Luke could barely see a finger in front of his eyes. The rocky terrain of the fields of punishment made it extremely difficult to walk but he was safe. Hades wouldn't be able to tell that there was anything wrong in the Underworld since he was in his son's body and no-one would ever think that someone who's just returned from the dead would even think about going to the freaking fields of Punishment. Then to his shock Percy showed up in front of him.

 

"Dammit! No matter!"- said the son of Hermes gathering all the shadow energy around him.

 

"Luke wait!"- Percy exclaimed and went forward, standing only a couple of inches in front of the other boy's face. He kissed Luke. Once again the son of Hermes was shocked! Percy's kiss was so unbelievably submissive, not one you'd expect from the great hero of Olympus. He hadn't even fought for control, instead immediately granted it to Luke. Then something clicked in the former blond's mind.

 

"Ethan?!"- he asked as they separated.

 

"Yes it's me Luke!"- the son of Nemesis confessed.

 

"How did this happen?"- asked Luke, unable to believe it.

 

"Percy asked Hades to put me into him. Luke, please come back to Elysium. Don't leave me! I love you!"- begged Ethan.

 

"E, you're better off without me! You deserve to enjoy life slash afterlife and I will only be slowing you down. I'm a burden to you. Look where loving me got you in life."- said the son of Hermes.

 

"You're right! I deserve to enjoy Elysium to the full extent but that's not the afterlife I choose or want to live. You're not a burden. Nothing in Elysium can bring me as much happiness as you being by my side. If you leave me then I'd rather be sent to Tartarus."- Ethan said, not realizing that if he were crying a tiny bit more intensely a puddle would have formed around him. Incapable of seeing him like that Luke hugged him.

 

"Shh! It's OK E! You'll get through this! It's gonna be hard but you'll get there!"- said the boy possessing Nico.

 

"I don't want to get there! What do you think would have happened it you died and I lived. I would have probably done a few heroic things to make sure I'd end up in Elysium and them I would have killed myself!"- said the son of Nemesis.

 

"But Ethan, I've caused you so much pain!"- replied Luke.

 

"Yes, but that's the price everyone has to pay to know happiness. Pain is joy's identical twin. Without it love, hope, joy, happiness, they would become meaningless. Pain is what give them purpose and allows their existence. Bad things have happened to me but it's not all because of you! But almost everything good that has happened, that's all on you! Please do the right thing this time too! For me!"- begged the boy possessing Percy, bringing out the side of Luke the former blond had been suppressing for years. 

 

"How am I suppose to say no to that?! We'll go back to Hades and ask him to exorcise us from Nico and Percy!"- Luke decided, shadow traveling them back to cabin 13.

 

"Let's get this over with!"- he said to Hades who nodded apathetically. He raised him hand and magenta energy began radiating from it but before he could begin Luke's senses picked up something.

 

"Wait!"- he yelled. Just then the door slammed open  and Annabeth jumped through. She used a thermos of wind to blow Ethan and Hades out of the way as she landed on Luke, making him fall on the ground as she took out her dagger. The son of Hermes couldn't believe this was the same girl he had been friends with all those years ago. She looked feral, the typical image of a cave woman. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in months. Every part  of her body had dirt on it. Her face had multiple cuts on it and he had a crazy psycho glare in her disturbingly dark, gray eyes. Thankfully Luke knew her all too well. As she tried to stab him, he was able to grab her hand in the nick of time and opened his(Nico's) mouth, emitting purple gas that rendered the daughter of Athena unconscious.

 

..........

 

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes as the effects of the gas wore off. Everywhere around her there were cold, gray rocks. She was in some kind of a cave. Then she noticed light coming from her right. Getting her limp body up and hobbling towards it she found her way to the entrance but when she tried to get out she couldn't. It was if there was an invisible wall. Then she saw Lou coming over.

 

"Boundary spell, courtesy of Alabaster. Cave, courtesy of the Demeter cabin. You are not going anywhere!"- the daughter of Hecate told her, showing no emotion.  
“You gotta be kidding me! Let me out!”- she yelled banging against the forcefield. Lou only placed a tray of bread, fries, meat and water halfway through the forcefield so Annabeth could reach it.

 

“Eat up! Chiron insists we keep you alive.”- said the witch, before turning her back and walking away.

 

“Lou, undo this spell! Let me out! You can’t do this to me! You’ll be sorry and begging for mercy!”- the blonde shouted till the other demigoddess was out of sight. Then she sighed in relief and smiled. She was in the clear!

 

 ..........

 

Percy and Nico were finally conscious again and Luke and Ethan prepared to return to the Underworld with Hades. 

 

"You are lucky I'm in a gift-giving mood! Since you captured Athena's lunatic daughter I'll reward you! You are now free to roam the Underworld without being stuck in Elysium and you may even go into the mortal world every day from dusk till dawn as long as you agree to work as my minions."- said the King of the Underworld.

 

"We agree!"- decided Luke, figuring this way he could give Ethan something at the very least remotely close to the life he should have had. 

 

"Alright then!"- said Hades, shadow traveling the three of them to the Underworld.

 

"Finally we're all alone!"- sighed the son of Poseidon, kissing Nico.

 

"You sure you wanna do this immediately? We were just freed from possession!"- pointed of the Italian, still adjusting to being back.

 

"Let's see: Luke and Ethan are dealt with, Annabeth is captured, we're gonna hunt down Melinoe and I'm wearing a thong!"- teased the sea prince, making the younger's boy's eyes widen. He ripped Percy's jeans right off revealing a turquoise, metallic thong. Smirking he turned his boyfriend around and pushed in onto the bed, causing Percy to be positioned on all fours. Wiggling his heart shaped ass me made his boyfriend get one painful tent in his pants. A few moments later Percy felt the strap of his thong being pulled aside and the Ghost King's wet tongue entering his hole. He moaned as the skilled muscle moved around, making his insides moist and loose. Nico really did go all out! He spent what felt like hours French kissing the son of Poseidon's hole, driving his insane to the point where he didn't know is own name. By the time he had to pull out Percy had gotten so used to the warmth of his saliva that the he whimpered in disappointment. Thankfully, the feeling of emptiness didn't last long as Nico's large member soon filled his ass making him yelp at the sudden intrusion. The Ghost King began thrusting In and out, hitting Percy's sweet spot with each and every thrust as if it was a magnet drawing him there. It made the green eyed demigod get a worse case of amnesia than the time Hera had taken away his memories. Drool was coming out of his mouth, his dick was throbbing and leaking pre-cum, his vision became blurry and he completely lost his sense of time and hearing. He could no longer tell whether a minute had passed or an hour. In the meantime the bed threatened to break as the two fucked  like wild animals. Beginning to clench his cheeks, Percy alerted his lover that he was close. In the heat of the moment Nico squeezed his nipples, overloading his brain and caused him to burst all over the sheets. His warm ass became so nicely tight around the Italian that it milked him of his seed. 

They both collapsed onto the bed with Nico on top. Their mouth began to dry from panting before Nico could pull out. 

 

"Oh look at the time! Percy it's campfire time! Get dressed!"- said the Ghost King, putting on his shirt.

 

"Help me up!"- demanded the sea prince.

 

"Oh, quit fooling around and put some pants on!"- replied the olive skinned boy, yanking Percy off the bed. They both got dressed and opened the door to leave. Their jaws dropped at what they saw. They weren't at camp. In front of them was a beach leading to miles and miles of water with no visible land and behind them was a jungle, a small one because the cabin had been teleported to a freaking island. Judging by the lack of lights, they were completely alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it was Luke! And Annabeth made her return! Now as I promised Annabeth is not a psycho in this story even though it seems like it. Next chapter will focus a bit more on that and the Mastermind behind this. Percy and Nico explore the island. We also find out something about Melinoe. There's also more Luke plot.


	14. No Exit

 

_“One of the first signs of the beginning of understanding is the wish to die. This life appears unbearable, another unattainable. One is no longer ashamed of wanting to die; one asks to be moved from the old cell, which one hates, to a new one, which one will only in time come to hate. In this there is also a residue of belief that during the move the master will chance to come along the corridor, look at the prisoner and say: "This man is not to be locked up again, He is to come with me.”_

_Franz Kafka, 1918_

 

"Where the Hades are we?!"- shouted the son of Poseidon, anxiously.

 

"Perce, relax! I'll just shadow travel us out of here!"- the Italian said, making the shadows surround them. But then they dissolved without teleporting the two demigods.

 

"What the...?!"- exclaimed the Ghost King. 

 

"Maybe I can sense our location in the water and summon some hippocampi!"- suggested the green eyed boy, heading towards the water. Just as he was about to enter it he hit himself, as if there was an invisible wall. 

 

"What the...?!"- he exclaimed, banging on the impenetrable force field. Seeing it was no use he tried using his  powers to make the water come closer only to find out they weren't working. The force field was probably not letting them pass through. So basically they were trapped. 

 

..........

 

It was about midnight when Luke, Jason and Reyna were called to camp Half Blood by Lou.

 

"What happened?"- the daughter of Bellona asked, cutting right to the chase.

 

"See for yourself!"- Lou replied, pointing to a hole located where cabin 13 should have been.

 

"Percy and Nico, are they...?"- Jason began.

 

"Gone! My brother Kawkab found the hole about 20 minutes ago."- Lou responded before he even finished. 

 

"Do we have a plan?!"- Reyna asked in leaderly manner.

 

"Yes, Jason, inform the Romans so they can organize a search party, ...... and I will try some tracking spells, maybe even get in contact with Alabaster who btw can't say no to Kawkab for some reason and Reyna, you and Luke do a good cop bad cop on Annabeth, maybe she knows something."- said the daughter of Hecate and headed to her cabin to meet up with Kawkab.

 

..........

 

"OK, so we can't use our powers through this force field, we can't send a message in a bottle to my dad either, we can't get out by shadow traveling, we can't send Iris messages and we have no Leo-approved technology. We are gonna die!"- rambled Percy, pacing nervously.

 

"Whoa, Perce calm down! There's a small spring nearby, lots of trees to make firewood and some fruits and wild goats. That combined with our survival skill should keep us alive for a while."- replied the dark eyed demigod, lifting some fire.

 

"A while?! Nico no-one knows we're wherever here is! What if a while isn't long enough?!"- asked the son of Poseidon in panic.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure no-one's noticed that my cabin's missing and we've vanished! Now sit, relax and let's cook some tomatoes and eggs! I didn't climb a tree like a monkey for nothing."- Nico snarked.

 

"What are we even gonna cook them in?"- the sea prince wondered frantically.

 

"I have a pot pan in the cabin. I was planning to cook something for you so I got one and now I guess I'm gonna cook for you! So sit down and relax before you drive yourself crazy!"- said the olive skinned demigod.

 

..........

 

"Wake up!"- Reyna yelled multiple times before the daughter of Athena got out of the sleeping bag she had been provided with. She was wearing a white tank top, denim shorts and sandals. Her hair was washed and put together in a simple braid.

 

"Wow you look significantly nicer since the last time I saw you!"- pointed out the son of Hermes.

 

"Did you use that line on Ethan?"- sassed the gray eyed demigoddess, trying to get under his skin.

 

"Can it Chase! You're in no position to talk back!"- barked the daughter of Bellona.

 

"Reyna, Reyna, Reyna! And how are you and your boyfriend? Oh, that's right! You don't have one!"- smirked the blonde girl.

 

"Neither do you, bitch! But you also don't have your sanity!"- replied the Latina, making the daughter of Athena giggle psychotically.

 

"Oh, this is better than watching a movie. You're all like headless flies flying around without even a clue of what's actually going on!"- Annabeth commented.

 

"Well, Chiron asked us to keep you alive and the boundary spell only keeps you inside but lets us come and go as we please! You'll live with a slash across your face!"- said Reyna, taking out a dagger.

 

"Wait!"- Luke stopped her.

 

"Annie, tell us what happened to Percy and Nico or I'll let her mutilate you!"- threatened the phantom demigod making her sigh in defeat.

 

"Bob fell into hollow Amazon. Sea cow gonna sway. Bob Lay. Taught bitch dance. Low jacuzzi won rapid."- she said.

 

"What?"- Luke asked, confused as Hades.

 

"Skeptic psycho said move."- she replied, glaring at him.

 

"Well she's crazy! Let's go!"- Reyna decided. They headed towards the cabins.

 

Annabeth got up and yelled once again: "Skeptic psycho said move!"

 

Luke's eyes widened in realization.

 

"What is it?"- Reyna asked. Luke turned back and asked the daughter of Athena: "Who's the mastermind behind all this?"

 

"Historic saga ran caught. Class wanna sway."- she said.

 

..........

 

"Luke, what were all those weird things she said?"- wondered Reyna as they entered the Hecate cabin.

 

"Skepti **c** psych **o** sai **d** mov **e**. It's an old code me, her and Thalia invented. The last letter of every word in one sentence makes a word"- the blond revealed after ordering Lou to cloak the cabin.

 

"Well do you remember everything she said?"-  Lou and Reyna asked.

 

"No but there is an old spell children of Hecate used to make a person's hand write down what they're trying to remember."- replied the son of Hermes.

 

"Well, I haven't heard of it! I'll have to ask Kawkab!"- Lou said and yelled for her brother to come. An tanned teen with Arabic features came to her. He had warm brown eyes, copper skin, olive eyes, short, brown wavy hair and a jawline to kill for. 

 

"Guys this is my brother Kawkab, he's from Doha and he's amazing with spells. I haven't met a child of Hecate so powerful since Alabaster. Anyway Kawkab have you heard of a spell that make's a person's hand write down what's he's trying to remember?"- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

"Yeah, automatic writing."- Kawkab replied.

 

"OK, can you perform it on Luke?"- Lou asked.

 

"Sure!"- nodded the Arab.

 

..........

 

"Alright when I asked what had happened to Percy and Nico she said:'Bo **b** fel **l** int **o** hollo **w** Amazo **n**. Se **a** co **w** gonn **a** swa **y**. Bo **b** La **y**. Taugh **t** bitc **h** danc **e**. Lo **w** jacuzz **i**  wo **n** rapi **d**.' That makes: blown away by the wind!"- the son of Hermes decoded the message.

 

"You want to tell me that their whole cabin, with the two of them inside was blown out of the ground and away by some wind. Who is capable of doing such a thing?"- wondered the witch.

 

"What did she say about the mastermind's identity?"- asked the Roman demigodess.

 

"Histori **c** sag **a** ra **n** caugh **t**. Clas **s** wann **a** swa **y**.' Can't say."- said the blue eyed boy with a disappointed face expression.

 

"What?! I don't get it! Why would she tell us about the wind thing but not reveal the identity of the mastermind?"- Lou replied.

 

"Maybe she fears them."- Luke suggested.

 

"Well, they'll be the least of her concerns once I'm done with her!"- said Reyna enraged and began to get up.

 

"Wait! I think I know how to make her talk!"- Luke said, making Reyna get back to her spot on Lou's bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, the identity of the mastermind will be revealed in the next chapter! Since there were no formal clues this time I'll go through everything we know about them:  
> -They can manipulate the wind.  
> -They are powerful enough to blow a cabin out of the ground and away and be feared by Annabeth.  
> -They are definitely a Percico hater.
> 
> BTW, keep your eyes on Kawkab! He's not the mastermind but he has a big role which you'll all realize at the very end of the story.  
> Also you know how unstable Percy was at the beginning of the story and then he's seemingly OK. Well in the next chap.... Let's just say being imprisoned on an island makes things resurface.


	15. Misery Loves Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Starring at the gif in this chapter for too long may cause dizziness!

"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself."

Albert Camus, 1938

 

A horrifying feeling in his gut made Nico awaken at dawn. His suspicions were encouraged by Percy's absence from his usual spot on the bed. In a blink of an eye the son of Hades was up and shadow traveling to his boyfriend's location, fearing he might be too late! Thank the Gods he made it not a moment too soon! Percy was about to throw himself off a cliff. He took a deep breath and determined he prepared himself when he heard:

 

"Don't even think about it!"- the Ghost King warned, more angry than scared.

 

"Neeks, please don't stop me!"- pleaded the son of Poseidon with sad emerald eye.

 

"OK!"- replied the chocolate haired boy, grabbing his boyfriend's hand firmly.

 

"Nico, what are you doing?"- Percy asked.

 

"I'm not leaving you! You wanna jump and die, we'll do it together!"- said the dark eyed demigod sternly.

 

"Neeks, there's no way I'm letting you die!"- yelled the sea prince.

 

"Well, now you know how I feel! Percy talk to me! What is this all about?"- Nico responded angrily but at the same time invitingly. That made the other boy limply crouch to the ground as tears began running down his cheeks. It took a good 5 minutes of sobbing before the raven haired was able to say a word.

 

"Neeks, do you remember when I was in your mind? Do you remember what I had to do to wake you up?! I had to kill you! To watch as your blood spill onto the earth, your eyes become murky as you struggled for that last breath before you went into deep sleep as I held your bloody sword. By the time I was back into reality it felt like an eternity had passed and when I finally got back I wanted to burst out crying because I was afraid that I had messed things up and truly killed you or made you permanently comatose. When I saw you open those beautiful, soul piercing eyes I vowed that as long as I'm alive I won't let you die! I'm not optimistic about our chances of surviving this green hell and think about it: I die, I go to the Underworld, nothing could stop that from happening and I tell Hades that's you're trapped here. You'll be saved! You'll get to enjoy your life!"- said Percy, unable to stop crying and snuffling.

 

"Even If I wasn't here on time to stop you, that plan wouldn't have worked!"- commented the son of Hades.

 

"What?! Why not?"- wondered the green eyed demigod, finally able to at the very least partly hold his tears.

 

"Because if you jumped off that cliff, there's not a force on earth that could stop me from jumping after you!"- Nico explained.

 

"But I failed you so many times! What if I do it again?!"- replied the son of Poseidon.

 

"Perce, you're being way too hard on yourself! You can't protect me or anyone from the world, no-one can! Bad things will happen, one way or another. But you can help! You can make my time on Earth feel amazing! If I had the option of going back and never having any of this happen to me, I would decline it! It's a no-brainer! Because if all this mess disappears then I will be gone. I'm me because of what has happened and may I remind you that's the person you spend so much time trying to bring back! You're the one responsible for my existence and you should be proud! You made me strong, taught me how to love. Before that I didn't exist! Because of you a survivor was born. Besides if none of this ever happened to me I would have died a lonely, miserable gay boy in 20th century Italy! My corps would have root in some dark alley, forgotten by time! I would have no-one missing me! Instead they would be relieved an abomination like me had vanished! As much as I hate to do it, I'll have to thank the Fates for bringing me here, to you! Forget even that! Perce before we were together when I had to go on suicide missions, choosing between running and fighting was no conundrum! Now with you, I have you I'm afraid I won't be able to return home to! Don't regret what has happened because I sure as Hades don't! Now let's go back to the cabin and take care of you!"- said the Italian determinedly, helping his boyfriend get up.

 

..........

 

Annabeth had just finished bathing herself in that barrel of barely warm water a camper had left for her and put on that day's shorts and tank top before taking a moment to watch the morning sun. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed. Then Reyna showed up in front of the entrance of the cave.

 

"Ugh, go away! You're blocking my view!"- complained the blonde.

 

"Gladly, after you tell me who the mastermind is!"- replied the Latina.

 

"Then prepare to stand there for all eternity!"- smirked the daughter of Athena.

 

"Perhaps you would tell me!"- said a voice that Annabeth hadn't heard in a long time. She turned around to see one of her oldest and dearest friends.

 

"Thalia?"- she gasped as Reyna excused herself.

 

"Oh my Gods, how have you been? What has happened to you during all these years? Where..."- the daughter of Athena began asking curiously.

 

"Zip it!"- the blue eyed demigoddess ordered.

 

"This isn't about me, Annabeth! It's about you. Girl, look at you! What have you done to yourself?!"- Thalia continued.

 

"No! You have no right to judge the choices I have made!"- yelled the gray eyed girl.

 

"I do but that's beside the point. The point is that you judge your options poorly! What if we could go back in time when we were twelve and your younger self ask you about your life? What would you say?! That you had ceased to exist and are now a hollow shell of your former self?! Annie what happened to you? What could have caused you to down that road?"- replied the huntress.

 

"Thals, I confess: I wanna tell you everything! Hiding this is a burden! But if I do, I would be digging my own grave! Do you know what the mastermind did when Melinoe started doubting him? He sent her to Tartarus in the blink of an eye!"- Annabeth explained.

 

"Oh my gods! You didn't return to camp to attack Percy or Nico, did you? You knew they'd imprison you!"- the daughter or Zeus realized.

 

"That's right! As much as this cave is meant to be a prison, I'm safe in it! I don't want my freedom because when the mastermind comes looking for me I'll be safe in here!"- Annabeth confirmed it.

 

"Annie I can help you! I'll convince Artemis to give you another chance! We'll wipe your memory so you don't remember any of this and the hunters will keep you safe! But I can't do anything if you don't tell me who you're running from!"- said the dark haired girl.

 

"Tempting, that's for sure!"- commented the blonde.

 

"Annabeth, come on don't fool around!"- yelled the huntress.

 

"Alright, fine! You want to know who's doing this?! Tell me who could promise Melinoe or you for that matter reign? Who's her father Thalia?"- Annabeth said.

 

"No! Don't tell it's...."- Thalia hoped not to hear what she knew she would.

 

"Zeus!"- the name rolled off the blonde's lips, sending chill down both their spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Zeus it's up to no good! Must be Friday! Congrats to Riri for guessing it correctly! Anyway next chapter is probably the last one Annabeth is present in and as I always say Annabeth still has more story to show us that she isn't crazy! That still goes! It should have been in this chapter but I decided to cut the scene in half to make Zeus' reveal more dramatic. Also guys now on there won't be any mysteries(maybe a couple of mysterious prophecies but that's it)! The rest of the story is more drama/smut/adventure with a few twists here and there.  
> Anyway if you are confused, in this story, like in classical mythology Melinoe is a daughter of Zeus and Persephone(I'm no following Riordan's version). Speaking of Melinoe, in case you were wondering there are currently no plans for bringing her back. It might happen if it goes with the plot but I don't see how that will happen.  
> BTW: check out my new icon guys!


	16. Long Way Back from Hell

_“Intelligence is more important than strength, that is why earth is ruled by men and not by animals.”_

_Amit Kalantri, 1962_

 

Thalia stood there in front of Annabeth, unable to move for a few moment after she had found out her father was behind all that's happened to her friends. Then her blood began boiling in her veins as anger overtook her.

 

"Annabeth, please tell me how you could ever think that working with my father would be a good idea?!"- yelled the huntress.

 

"Who said I did?! I was full of doubt! I knew Percy had feelings for Nico after the confession. I knew there were strong but I had to suppress my fears to show that I trust Percy. But when you suppress things they only grow stronger. Zeus prayed on that and my fatal flaw. He said that if I help him Percy would be forever mine and I would be known as the best architect to have ever lived. I refused but he was persistent until I was so tired of saying no I gave into my doubts and my hubris!"- explained the daughter of Athena.

 

"That still doesn't explain what my spells are saying!"- said Lou as she came to the entrance of the cave.

 

"What's up?"- Thalia wondered.

 

"I was expecting my spells to be inconclusive but instead they're saying that Percy and Nico don't exist!"- explained the daughter of Hecate.

 

"As in they're dead?!"- asked the blue eyed girl in panic.

 

"No like they never existed at all!"- Lou replied.

 

"He's probably using his power over electricity to generate a strong magnetic field around them!"- said the blonde.

 

"That might explain it! Magnetic energy messes with magic and a strong magnetic field can be used to imprison people!"- the witch realized.

 

"So how can she break through it?"- Thalia asked the gray eyed demigoddess.

 

"It's not possible!"- replied Annabeth.

 

"No witch has ever done it but maybe I don't need to! have an idea!"- Lou smirked.

 

...........

 

Lou rushed back to the Hecate cabin, careful to cloak it before casting any spells! She then grabbed some dust from under one of the beds and mixed it with the tracking serum serum. 

 

"What are you doing?"- asked Reyna as she entered the cabin.

 

"Zeus is using a magnetic field to imprison and cloak Percy and Nico. It's impenetrable to magic so I decided to track bacteria!"- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

"What?!"-  asked the Latina, confused.

 

"Think about it! Bactria are everywhere so when I pour the serum over a map it should change from clear to black all over it, except..."- said the witch flashing her eyebrows up and down.

 

"Percy and Nico's location! Your magic can't reach it."- Reyna concluded.

 

"Exactly!"- Lou replied and poured the liquid all over a map.  

 

"Here we go! East Marin Island!"- Lou pointed on the map.

 

"Of course! It's so close to camp Jupiter we would think he's stupid to hide them there!"- the daughter of Bellona commented.

 

"Now we need to find a way to break the magnetic field and get them out of there but I don't think we'll be able to do it via demigod means!"- said the witch.

 

"Maybe we don't need to! We just need to come up with a way to trick Zeus into lowering the field!"- pointed out the Roman girl.

 

"I'll IM Luke!"- Lou decided and pulled out a drachma.

 

"Luke we need your help!"- she said as the message came through.

 

"Oh, then come to the big house! That's where I am!"- replied the blond, ending the message..

 

"What was that about?"- wondered Reyna.

 

"Let's find out!"- said the witch, exiting the cabin.

 

..........

 

 

The two demigodesses rushed to the Big House only to become further puzzled. Chiron and Dionysus were there along with Luke, Ethan, Hades, Poseidon and a boy neither of the girls recognized. He had wavy, shoulder length, blue-silver ombre hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. His body was ripping with muscle, covered by tattoos of bird silhouettes and his face looked like it was sculpted by angels with high cheekbones, a chiseled jaw covered by a silver, well trimmed stubble beard. He was wearing white acid wash jeans, a blue denim shirt, a silver leather jacket and black Dr. Martens. To say that Lou was smitten by his appearance would be an understatement. For a moment she even completely forgot why she was at the Big House and she finally felt the butterflies in her stomach which she had classified as overrated. Every fiber of her body urged her to eliminate the distance between her and the unknown boy.

 

"What is going on?"- asked the Roman demigoddess, snapping the witch back from her lust-filled trance.

 

"Hello girls! Before we get into all the drama would either of you be interested in showing Sam around? He's a son of Aeolus and he's new."- asked the centaur, pointing to the previously unnamed boy. Lou didn't have to be told twice.

 

"I guess I'll finish what we actually came here for!"- huffed the Latina.

 

"What's up?"- asked the son of Hermes.

 

"I'll tell you but the Big House needs to be cloaked!"- she replied. At her words Hades raised his hand making shadow energy surround the Big House.

 

"Percy and Nico are imprisoned on East Marin Island by Zeus via a magnetic field. We need to trick him into lowering it to free them!"- explained the daughter of Bellona.

 

"That paranoid idiot!"- commented the Lord of the Underworld in rage as Luke came up with a plan.

 

"I god it! Nico and Percy need to pretend to break up!"- the blond suggested.

 

"That could work but how will we tell them without Zeus knowing?"- Reyna contemplated.

 

"I may know a way!"- the sea god offered.

 

..........

 

Percy and Nico sat on the sand in front of the cabin, eating the wild goat the son of Hades had captured earlier. Throughout the meal the sea prince felt his boyfriend looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"If you have something to say just say it!"- Percy said, annoyed.

 

"Perce, we have to eventually talk about what happened this morning!"- replied the Ghost King as a dolphin leaped out of the sea and whistled. Upon hearing the familiar sound the older boy brought out his hand, signaling the Italian to be silent. The dolphin rose again, whistling louder. Then Percy snuggled closer to his boyfriend and whispered into his ear.

 

"Oh my gods! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're telling me that you wanna keep a dolphin as a pet!"- yelled the olive-skinned demigod.

 

"Well sorry for actually getting happy about something!"- snared the raven haired.

 

"Oh, now you're unhappy being with me?!"- asked Nico, channeling his anger and keeping a close eye on the beach.

 

"This relationship made me wanna kill myself! Unhappy is an understatement!"- yelled the son of Poseidon.

 

"Well then, we have a problem!"- stated the chocolate haired boy.

 

"I'll say we do! It's called being a brat and you're the one demonstrating it!"- Percy commented.

 

"Well, at least I'm not insensitive unlike you who tried to kill himself without even considering what it would do to me!"- shouted the younger demigod, face as red as blood.

 

"Why don't you do me and my dolphin a favor and go to the other side of this freaking island so we don't have to stare at your moody face!"- said the sea prince turning his back on Nico.

 

"Fine, we're through! I can't believe I dumped Will for a bitch like you!"- Nico yelled, getting up. Then he noticed that the waves were bringing the sea water through where the force field should have been. In the blink of an eye he jumped onto Percy and as they fell to the ground he used their own shadows to teleport them to the Underworld.

 

"It worked!"- both boys cheered, overjoyed as they hit the floor of Hades' salon.

 

"I see my brother's messenger came through. Welcome back boys! Now let me fill you in on what you've missed."- said Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well Percy and Nico are free! And It looks like Lou's getting some(too bad it's with the WRONG PERSON)! Anyway buy some tissues before reading the next chapter, you'll need them!


	17. I Love You, Goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: Get a lot of TISSUES!

_"To make one person the center of your world is bound to end in disaster!"_

_Alexandra Adornetto, 2010_

 

"Zeus?! What a shocker! Why doesn't anyone get that guy a shrink?!"- yelled the Ghost King, infuriated by his uncle's actions.

 

"Do we have a plan?"- asked the sea prince.

 

"The Underworld will keep you safe from my brother so you're staying here before we can find a more permanent solution!"- said the god of the dead.

 

"Then let's start thinking!"- replied the Italian.

 

..........

 

Kawkab was deeply disturbed by the sight in front of him. His sister who always looked wore heavy boots, leather jackets and emo hair was currently in an elegant, navy pencil dress with paired with gray stilettos and accessorized with silver earrings that didn't have spikes on them. The top of her hair and her bangs looked really slick and the rest was in loose waves. She also had make-up on that didn't look scary. He could barely recognize her.

 

"OK what the Hades is going on?"- asked Kawkab.

 

"I'm going on a date!"- Lou responded.

 

"With who? That son of Aeolus you've been dreaming about?! You barely know him!"- the Arab commented.

 

"I know enough to know that I'd like to get to know him better! Besides he asked me out! Was I suppose to reject such eye-candy?!"- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

"So where is this date?! Camp is sure not a place for a dress like that and heels!"- asked Kawkab.

 

"He's gonna fly me to a Japanese restaurant in the city! Now If there aren't any more questions I'll be going!"- Lou said and left the cabin.

 

"Ready?"- Sam asked as he approached the witch. He was wearing tight, navy trousers, a slim-fit silver dress shirt and navy ankle boots and a dark blue scarf with silver arabesque patterns. Lou was prepared to jump his bones.

 

"Ready!"- she replied, hopefully not too awkwardly. He grabbed her by the waist, which made her heart wanna burst out of her chest before he summoned the wind to carry them to New York. The restaurant looked really high class and the daughter of Hecate fell a bit out of place. It was really authentic with Japanese paravanes, cherry blossoms, bamboo decor, bonsai trees, paintings or dragons and shrines. It all felt so new to the demigoddess. But even so she couldn't help but feel safe with Sam by her side. He helped her sat don onto the floor beside the low table and ordered something Lou couldn't even pronounce. When the dish was served Lou didn't even know how to use her chopsticks. The dish itself looked and smelled like it was prepared by a thousand culinary gods. Noticing her lack of skill, Sam picked up his chopsticks and placed the piece he grabbed into the demigoddess' mouth. It made Lou experience nirvana. It tasted absolutely divine, like eating pure happiness. 

 

"Wow!"- she commented.

 

"I told you you'd like it!"- pointed out the son of Aeolus. He did not disappoint Lou even when ordering drinks. The plum liquor was absolutely to die for.

 

"This is really great Sam but next time I'm taking you to a heavy metal concert!"- she said.

 

"So there will be a next time?"- he asked.

 

"Don't play naive!"- she commented.

 

.....a few days later.....

 

Nico was in his room, curiously awaiting for the sea prince to open his mouth as he had told him he had something to tell him.

 

"Neeks, I think I'm ready to talk about what happened on the island. I know that you don't blame me for anything and that I shouldn't blame myself but that doesn't stop the doubt and guilt from being in my head!"- explained the son of Poseidon, sighing in relief.

 

"I get it Percy, but we really have to do something about it if it has the power to make you commit suicide!"- replied the younger boy.

 

"I know and I feel that maybe if I had receive some type of a punishment then I might have been able to move on."- said the raven haired.

 

"Hmm, that might be manageable! Strip!"- smirked the Ghost King authoritatively.

 

"What?!"- asked Percy, baffled by Nico's request.

 

"I said STRIP!"- barked the olive skinned demigod in a tone that Percy had first heard when he had met Hades. His clothes were on the floor in less than a second. Nico glared at him the way a predator glares at its prey, circling him like a shark before attacking its victim. He then got a penis sleeve and gave it to Percy before shedding his own clothes.

 

"You're gonna fuck me with that on! It's quite thick so you won't cum. I'll make you earn your orgasm another way!"- grinned the son of Hades, positioning himself on the bed. Although still a bit baffled Percy obeyed and put the sleeve on before climbing on top of his lover. Nico seductively spread his legs giving the older boy access to his entrance. He felt the tip of Percy's silicon covered cock poke his ring of muscle before the sea prince inserted his whole length inside. Nico squealed due to the added thickness and hissed as Percy began moving. As always their pace was bed-breakingly animalistic. The green eyed boy rammed his dick inside his boyfriends tight ass, assaulting the spot that made his squirm without failure. It made the Italian let out deep, loud moans that could have brought down the ceiling of the Underworld. His nails made crescent shaped marks on Percy's back as his legs tightened their grip on the older boy's waist making him go waster and harder. It sent Nico into a mild coma as he slowly approached his orgasm. He came screaming his lover's name. 

 

With his cock practically swollen against the walls of the toy Percy pulled out. 

 

"That looks painful! Let's transfer that pain somewhere else."- smirked the Italian and bent an unsuspecting sea prince over his lap. Realizing what was happening, the green eyed demigod wiggled his heart-shaped ass, tempting his boyfriend's firm hand. The Ghost King slapped the pale moons hard, producing a slap loud enough to awaken the dead. Percy yelped in surprise but wasn't exactly complaining. Then came the second even harder slap which made a nice, bright red handprint on the older boy's ass. The next slaps were no different, each one harder than the previous making the son of Poseidon sob, whimper and eventually beg for more. His dick was rock hard and leaking. His ass was slowly becoming a deep crimson and stinging. With one final, robust smack the son of Hades slapped the cum out of Percy.

 

The older boy slowly got up, looking at the mess he had made on Nico's thighs.

 

"Clean it up!"- ordered the Italian. Obediently the son of Poseidon kneeled before his lover and began lapping up all of his thick, warm seed. He cleaned Nico's sweaty thighs so good they glistened and he swallowed every drop of the white liquid in the process.

 

"Good boy! Get up and give me a kiss!"- Nico said. Percy immediately sprang up and smooched the younger demigod's lips.

 

"That was... wow, just wow!- commented the raven haired boy.

 

"You feeling better?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Yeah, it's like I'm no longer binded to all that guilt."- Percy replied.

 

"Binded! Percy that's it! You're a genius!"- the chocolate haired demigod exclaimed as an idea that could potentially solve their current  problem popped into his head.

 

..........

 

"You want me to do what?!"- the daughter of Hecate asked the Nico IM.

 

"Bind our minds to Zeus so that all the pain he causes us backfires on him 10 times worse!"- explained dark eyed demigod.

 

"We would need to do it in a place that's sacred to him and if he senses you there you know what happens!"- pointed out the witch.

 

"What about Crete, his birthplace? It's also where the original labyrinth was! He won't be able to attack us underground!"-Nico replied.

 

"But I was about to go on a concert with Sam! I begged Clarisse to lend me her jacket!"- Lou complained.

 

"Lou, may I remind you that you are the one that told Percy I needed saving from Will, do you need saving?"- asked the son of Hades.

 

"Hilarious!"- snarked the demigodess.

 

"How about this: you do this for me and I'll shadow travel you 30 times wherever, whenever you want!"- offered the Ghost King.

 

"Fine! Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes!"- she replied, ending the message.  Just as she left her cabin she bumped into Sam.

 

"Ready to go?"- asked the son of Aeolus.

 

"Listen Sam, I'll have to rain check. I have to help out a couple of friends, it's urgent!"- said the demigoddess.

 

"Oh, sure! We'll do this some other time."- Sam replied.

 

"Thanks for understanding!"- Lou pecked him on the cheek and dashed towards the beach. She didn't have to wait long before Percy and Nico emerged from the shadows.

 

"Let's go"- said the son of Hades.

 

"Not so fast!"- replied a voice behind the witch. She turned around to see Sam.

 

"Sam?!"- she exclaimed, confused. Smirking he smashed his hands together causing forceful winds to blow Nico and Lou away from Percy. Once they had hit the ground he revealed his true self. He was none other than the king of Olympus himself. Without giving the sea prince time to recover from the shock, Zeus made a thunderbolt fire from the sky and hit his nephew. For a split second the son of Poseidon felt his entire body burning in a hundred million volts of electricity. It hurt infinitely worse that his dip in the river Styx. That one moment lasted an eternity in the raven head's mind, an eternity of feeling the god's power running through his body killing him. His flesh turned black as did everything around him. His lifeless body fell to the ground. 

 

Stone-hearted, the god flew away, having eliminated the threat. Nico immediately ran to his boyfriend's corpse. His beautiful face was no longer depictable, his skin resembled that of a mummy and his unique, turquoise eyes were forever gone. Going through Tartarus again would have felt like a picnic to the Italian compared to this. As tears poured down his cheeks he emitted a desperate wail, one that was loud enough for every living being to hear, followed by a mysterious pulse of dark energy that made everything in sight feel the pain of Percy's death, causing vegetation to wither as the entire earth shook and cracked open.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding from readers* Ok, guys first I would congratulate BobbyR961 for guessing Sam's identity. Now, Percy's dead! Bummer! Well guys there are still plenty of chapters left so anything can happen. If you want a good sign that's the mysterious pulse of dark energy Nico conjured. Anyway in chapter 11 I mention there will be 4 more storylines, now we're down to two plus an additional one: Revenge(the one I didn't wanna reveal earlier), Quest and I don't have a name for the last one. Also guys I have no idea whether Lou will have more storyline so I'll tell you where I would go from here it I were writing this from her perspective: He would pull an Artemis and wouldn't be able to trust men enough to be romantically involved with one so she focuses on women, Reyna in particular(kinda started shipping them just from writing their scenes together). And if I were writting from Will's perspective he would have been with Malcomb now. But since this story does not have a fairy tail-like plot I have no idea if there will be room to feature these pairings.


	18. Cold as Ice

 " _Stronger than lover's love is lover's hate. Incurable, in each, the wounds they make."_

_Euripides, 431 BC_

 

Nico didn't know what he was gonna do. He could barely see Mrs. Jackson without feeling tremendous guilt. She looked filled with sorrow, uncontrollably crying as the rites were performed to help Percy's soul cross over. It wasn't only her. Lou blamed herself for the sea prince's death, Reyna though she failed as a leader and protector and Jason claimed he was no hero. Nico wanted to be there for them so badly but he couldn't, not until Percy was avenged. The very though that his boyfriend's murdered would be off the hook and worshiped with no justice steamed the son of Hades. He wasn't even sure he could make it through the funeral. Percy's parents were compensating for their son's death by trying to bond with him, and everyone close to him though he needed taking care of. Thankfully saying you wanted some alone-time was a totally normal thing to say after your boyfriend had just passed away. Nico finally entered his cabin after the exhausting day he had been through. He should have been brainstorming ways of destroying Zeus not organizing a funeral for a boyfriend he could shadow travel to whenever he wanted.

 

"Where is Perseus?!"- Hades asked, sitting in an armchair with his ankle resting on his knee. Luke and Ethan were standing by his sides.

 

"Aah!"- exclaimed the Italian as he fell onto his butt, surprised.

 

"What are you doing here?"- he asked, getting up.

 

"I asked you a question!"- the lord of the dead pointed out in a serious manner.

 

"Um, Elysium!"- replied the Ghost King.

 

"Don't play dumb with me! I can feel every corner of the Underworld and he hasn't stepped foot into it!"- said the god with an intimidating glare.

 

"Well maybe his soul is lost, with Melinoe in Tartarus that could happen."- Nico realized.

 

"I'll have to send Thanatos to find him then!"- Hades sighed, not wanting to imagine what is son was going through. 

 

"Alright!"- replied the Italian calmly.

 

"Alright?! Now I'm worried! Why are you not trying to fight me into participating in the search for your boyfriend's soul?"- wondered the lord of the dead.

 

"Because something else is occupying his mind, revenge!"- the son of Nemesis said in realization. 

 

"Exactly! I have full faith in Thanatos. Lost souls are nothing new. So I have to come up with a plan. I will make Zeus pay for what he did! I will take him off that throne and punish him in a way that will scar his soul for all eternity!"- said the olive skinned boy with a glare that sent chills even down Hades' spine.

 

"Cool, you need help?"- asked the son of Hermes.

 

"Luke!"- Hades glared at the blond.

 

"Actually, I was hoping you'd say that!"- smirked the son of Hades.

 

"May I talk to you, alone?!"- the sea prince asked his boyfriend.

 

"There's no need! You're gonna tell me that I shouldn't do something as foolish as going up against the king of Olympus and enjoy my life and I'm gonna say that the only reason I haven't joined Percy in the afterlife because I won't let Zeus get away with this. Also because his death shook me I would prefer to bury myself in revenge schemes so can we please not have a conversation that we all know how is gonna end?"- replied the Italian, making the god sigh in defeat.

 

"Now Luke I'm all ears!"- Nico said.

 

"Well to defeat Zeus you'll need ideas from someone experienced, like maybe someone who could have destroyed Olympus if I hadn't stopped him!"- said the blond, flashing his eyebrows up and down.

 

"You are not suggesting I resurrect Kronos, are you?"- asked the dark eyed demigod.

 

"No, but you can conjure him! What happens when someone's soul is shattered?"- Luke asked.

 

"They are in a state of agonizing hyperawareness, a thousand times worse than any physical punishment."- replied the olive skinned demigod.

 

"So If you stitch his soul back together but not too permanently you can blackmail him into helping you! And after you are done just confine his soul."- the blue eyed boy pointed out.

 

That's actually not a bad idea! But there is one problem, to conjure and confine the soul of someone like Kronos I would need something of equal power that has meaning to him, like an extend of his body and soul, like his scythe! The only problem no-one has seen it since the war!"

 

"Oh my Gods! Unbelievable!"- Nico heard Lou's voice and turned around to see her and Reyna entering the cabin.

 

"How could you hide this from us?!"- demanded the Latina.

 

"Um, dangerous!"- pointed out the son of Hades, rolling his eyes.

 

"Do not give me attitude! I've been blaming myself all day, I could have used some revenge-based therapy!"- yelled the witch.

 

"Lou!"- yelled the Roman demigoddess. 

 

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't regret my decision, If I could go back I would make sure you didn't find out! Now if you'll excuse me I need to find out what happened to Kronos' scythe."- said the Italian.

 

"It was taken by us, the Romans. We broke it into six shards and hid them then we had our memories wiped so that not even we remember where they're hidden."- Reyna explained, figuring the more Nico knew what he was getting into the less chance of there being another funeral.

 

"I know you're mad at me but it's gonna get a whole lot worse! Luke enter her mind and search for lost memories!"- Nico ordered. Before the daughter of Bellona had the chance to react the blond was in and out.

 

"Gods that feels like being shot in the brain, except a million times more painful!"- Reyna complained.

 

"Anything?"- Nico asked, curiously.

 

"They hid the shards in cities dedicated to lesser known immortal children of the offsprings of Kronos and Rhea, six Gods- six shards. They are being guarded by said children."-  said the son of Hermes.

 

"Well that narrows it down to a dozen gods. And Hestia doesn't even have children!"- the daughter of Hecate commented.

 

"OK, let's see: Hestia is gonna be a problem, Hera has six children and we can already rule out Hephaestus and Ares, leaving Ilithyia, Enyo, Hebe and Angelos, Demeter has 9 and we can only rule out Persephone, Zeus and Poseidon have a million and dad has 2. Dad any chance Makaria is guarding a shard?"- rambled the Italian.

 

"What do you think?"- replied the god.

 

"It's the other one! Lynkos, the mean Scythian king who refused to teach his people agriculture and tried to kill his mentor Triptolemus so Demeter turned him into a lynx. Now let's see the only capital of Scythia I've ever heard of is Scythian Neapolis which is present-day Simferopol. Ukraine here I come!"- said the Ghost King.

 

"You don't think of going alone, do you?!"- Reyna looked at him in a threatening manner.

 

"Of course not! I'll definitely raise zombie warriors!"- Nico cleverly replied.

 

"Nico!"- the Latina said sternly.

 

"Look, the less people are involved the better! If I need you I'll tell you but for now you are kicked off the quest!"- he replied 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, Nico is suppressing things, again! And next time it's gonna bite him in the ass and then something good will come out of that. Anyway first there was the pulse of dark energy and now Percy's soul is missing. I don't think you're gonna guess what's going on.


	19. A Spirit Here That won't be Broken

_“Farewell, my dearest. You have but gone ahead..._  
_but I shall follow, and run, at last, again into your arms..._  
_and laugh away the years that came between.”_

_Joan Walsh Anglund, 1993_

 

Nico felt ridiculous! Reyna had given him a walkie talkie headset she had gotten from the Hephaestus cabin along with a piece of camera attached to it. It was the only way she would let him go alone. Not that he felt alone, she was constantly watching him on Annabeth's laptop and could see his location along with some notes the blonde had on the Scythians.

 

"Reyna there's something that looks like a part of a castle"- said the son of Hades.

 

"That's the supposed tomb of Skilurus! Ente it"- the Latina replied, going over Annabeth's notes.

 

"I am in! And there's nothing here, it's just an empty room with 4 stone walls and a few windows near the ceiling!- said the Italian, pessimistically.

 

"Strange! Then again Annabeth does mention that the Scythians didn't even use tombs, instead they had kurgans which she says are wooden chambers, covered with ground to look like hills."- replied the daughter of Bellona, deep in thought.

 

"That's it I'm cracking the earth open!"- decided the son of Hades, piercing the ground with his sword. Violently cracking open a new chamber was revealed. 

 

"Reyna there is a chamber beneath the ground but it's still made of stone not wood!"- Nico informed the demigoddess before hearing foot steps up on the roof. He cautiously listened as they made their way near one of the windows. They weren't too loud, meaning it was probably a small animal, definitely four-legged.

 

"Nico what's up?"- Reyna asked and only got a 'Shh!' as a response. A moment later the Ghost King saw a feline silhouette at the window, realizing who it was.

 

"Hello little brother!"- said the lynx, dropping to the ground.

 

"Lynkos, I presume!"- Nico replied, unimpressed.

 

"Do you want a medal for that guess? Well, sadly it's been a long, long time since I've last sat on my throne!"- said the former king, sarcastically.

 

"Well, then let's make a deal! I'll find a way to restore your human form and you give me your shard of Kronos' scythe."- proposed the Italian.

 

"Oh, how naive! You believe that in more than two millennia I've failed to find a way to become human again?! The answer is down there, among other things."- said the lynx, carrying himself with graceful intimidation.

 

"And I assume these things are stopping you from getting it, right? So how about I take care of those for you and you give me the shard?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"How about you do that and I give you the chance to fight me for the shard?"- Lynkos replied.

 

"Alright, have it your way!"- decided the chocolate haired demigod and descended into the chamber below.

 

"Nico I don't think you should have accepted this deal! There are too many unknowns!"- the Latina said over the walkie talkie.

 

"I know but I don't care, now let's find out what those things Lynkos mentioned were!"- said the son of Hades. Only moment later he got his answer. 5 large creatures with human bodies and the heads of boars were approaching him, riding skeletal horses. They had no weapons, apart from their talon like nails and disturbingly long fangs. Their bodies resembled those of Spartan warriors which was ironic considering they were being carried by skeletal horses. Nico starred unimpressed and waved his hand, deactivating the reanimated horses. To his utter shock that hadn't slowed the gruesome creatures down even a bit. They continued marching towards the Ghost King as he took out his sword. 

 

Getting closer he began waving his sword at them, trying to distract them and shadow travel pass them, but wild beasts were far from intimidated. Instead they used their nails to deflect the strikes of the Italian's weapon. They were literally fencing with their nails. 

 

Realizing he needed a new strategy, Nico blasted one of them with a shadow blast. It did little to actually harm the monster but thankfully he landed on a really sharp rock which pierced through its skull. Unfortunately that move was draining and Nico wasn't sure he'd be able to perform it again and even if he could it wouldn't guarantee they'd all have the same bad luck and land with their heads on sharp rocks. To make matters even worse the other four looked furious as they watched their friend die. Flames came out of their eyes and hurricane's from their nostrils, forming a fire tornado. The son of Hades stood in fear. The thing was spreading fast and burning everything in sight.  He ran backwards but was quickly cornered.

 

"Perce here I come!"- he whispered.

 

"Don't you dare!"- Reyna yelled over the phone.

 

"You have an idea or something?"- he mumbled.

 

"Um Shadow travel behind the boars."- the demigoddess pointed out, annoyed.

 

"And then what?!"- snarked the Italian. The response he got formed a wide grin on his face.

 

..........

 

The fearsome monsters smirked as they watches the fire spreading though the chamber, full of pride. Then their elfish ears picked up the round of hooves, headed their way. Turning around one  of them was pushed into the fire by a speeding skeletal horse. His cries sounded like the screams of harpies, only a hundred times louder. His flesh burned, leaving his cremated remains behind. The other three glared at the Ghost King who stood with the remaining four horses. They couldn't create another fire tornado since they'd be trapped. They charged towards Nico with the rage of bulls. At the same time the horses did the same and Nico ran. Knowing he couldn't outrun them he hid in the shadows, proceeding with his tactic. A minute later he head one of them stomping heavily towards him. He covered himself with shadows and when the creature came near he drew his sword stabbing it in the abdominal artery. It collapsed to the ground, bleeding a green substance but like its friends it didn't turn into dust unlike Greek monsters. 

 

The son of Hades decided to use that as his advantage and reanimate the creature. As he heard the next one approaching he made it charge towards it. The arriving beast strode faster than a cheetah it was shocked to see his friend coming his way. Unable to react it was stabbed trough the heart by one of the other boar's sharp fangs.

 

That left one one, but Nico had no idea how he was gonna kill it. He had no more horses, the dead board were too far away from him and he had no tricks up his sleeve. So he ran as fat as he could, hoping he would find something in the long corridor that could be used to fight the monster. He was unable to see the bottomless pit in front of him until it was too late. He fell into the hole and began dropping down. Realizing there was a huge possibility there were spikes at the bottom, he decided to try something he should be able to do but had never done, figuring it it went wrong he'd see the love of his life again. As the darkness completely took over, he summoned the shadows airborne. Thank the Gods they were able to sent him to the shadow realm and to the other side of the pit.

 

Breathing rapidly he took a moment to calm down before covering the pit with shadows, knowing the boar would fail to notice it. Then, grabbing a torch from the wall he continued walking down the ancient hallway.

 

..........

 

Finally after what felt like miles and miles of rocky passages he made it to a door. It was wooden and decorated with miniscule gold plaques which were definitely Scythian. As farm as he knew the Nomadic tribe didn't normally built such ornate objects meaning whatever was behind the door must be important. After taking a moment to rest he opened it. Inside was a chamber full of grape vines.

 

"Dionysus?!"- said the demigod confused.

 

"Not even close!"- said a female voice, before a pale woman with blue eyes and ginger, wavy hair appeared, She wore a long, red silk dress decorated with golden ornaments and a blue veil. 

 

"Hello Greek! I'm the Argimpasa, goddess of love, fertility, vegetation, prophecy etc. And you wish for me to lift a curse cast upon one of both our bloods by a harvest entity of your pantheon, don't you? Alright if you pass the test!"- smirked the woman.

 

"Of course!"- huffed the son of Hades.

 

"Alright, I will send you some visions if you survive through 2 minutes of them I'll do as you ask, otherwise your brain would shut off!"- explained the goddess.

 

"Is there any ritual out there that's not potentially deadly?!"- sighed the demigod.

 

"Not that I am aware of! Now let's begin"- the goddess rambled and then the visions began.

 

To Nico's utter horror, he was being forced to go though Percy's death again. His heart felt like it had been stabbed by a thousand daggers, his entire body was shaking and his feet could no longer support him. He fell on the ground, sobbing. Seeing Percy's body burned to the bone, forever unrecognizable was like a reality check to him. For a moment it made him forget all about his revenge plans so he could no longer distract himself and had to face reality: Percy was dead! And he blamed himself for it. It should have been him. He shouldn't have even been there! He was born in the 20s and that's when he should have stayed. He didn't belong at this time! He struggled so hard to fit in and it cost him his boyfriend's life. It he had stayed out of Percy's life, non of that would have happened. Percy would still be alive and his beautiful emerald eyes would decorate his delicate face. Nico no longer wanted to get through the test, he didn't want the visions to stop because they gave him a small glimpse of Percy when he was alive.

 

"Nico! Nico! Snap out of it!"- Reyna yelled, but he was in too deep. He just had to submit and close his eyes and it would all be over, but then...

 

"Nico stay strong!"- he heard a voice that he would recognize even when his mind was on the brink of shutting down. He felt gentle hands cupping his face and when he got the strength to raise his heavy eyelids he saw sea green pupils gazing at him.

 

"No! You're not real!"- he said, not sure what to believe.

 

"Use your demigod senses!"- Percy replied. Nico realized that he felt the sea princes radiant energy all around him. It was real.

 

"Percy?! But how?"- he asked in shock.

 

"Neeks, I'm never far away. I'm always with you! And do not think that I regret anything. When I died I felt happy, happy that I've met you, that I've known you, that I was, I am in love with you! Don't you dare regret being with me because it only insults me! Now stay strong! You have to get through this!"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"But I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay here, with you."- begged the Ghost King in tears.

 

"No! This is not suppose to be how we end. We'll see each other again Neeks, there's no doubt in my mind and that moment will be filled with happiness, not anger, regret or sorrow which is why you have to live though this! Survive for me!"- Percy replied. 

 

Roaring, as a wave of determination and strength hit him, Nico clenched his teeth and fists, refusing to let the morbid visions consume him! Before he knew it it was over.

 

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed! I was sure I'd get another vegetable! Well I guess a deal's a deal!"- said Argimpasa, waving her hand and disappearing.

 

Sighing in relief, the son of Hades got up and shadow traveled back to Lynkos. In front of him stood a tall man with long black hair, a thick short beard, pale skin and obsidian eyes. He heavily resembled Hades.

 

"Now give me the shard!"- the Italian ordered.

 

"The deal was you have to fight me for it!"- the former king pointed out.

 

"I just defeated 5 boar monsters! You really think you stand a chance against me?!"- barked the younger son of Hades. 

 

"You're exhausted, I have all your powers and my own!"- Lynkos said making his nails transform into claws.

 

"I guess once lynx, always a lynx!- replied the Italian, taking out his sword. The two engaged in battle. Nico used his sword to block his brother's sharp claws, as the other one continuously tried to slash him. Lynkos then vanished into shadows. Immediately turning around Nico pointed his sword at the older demigod's throat.

 

"How did you know?!"- wondered Lynkos.

 

"Dad taught me! He passed me on all your moves and much more!"- threatened the Ghost King. Clenching his teeth the former king launched a shadow blast towards his brother. That's when the other boy's petit  frame gave him an advantage. He leaped forwards, above the dark ray and landed with his feet on Lynkos' face. Using his minor power to control the earth he locked his brother's hand's and feet in cuffs, made of highly resilient soil. He then used his sword to cut off the talon on his brother's left ring finger. It immediately transformed into a metallic shard.

 

"How did you know?!"- the former king asked.

 

"People are hiding things in plain sight these days! I knew it was the one on your left ring finger because it's the one used the least."- Nico explained.

 

"Well, then go on kill me! You got what you wanted!"- Lynkos replied.

 

"Get this though your head: I am not you!"- said the Italian shadow traveling back to camp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys there's your intro to the Scythians! There isn't a lot of information out there so I had to get creative! Anyway more importantly, you got to see Percy again! What was that about?


	20. Forget me, Not!

_“But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall._

_They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever._

_Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul.”_

_Julie Gregory, 2003_

 

Nico returned to the Hades cabin with the first shard.

 

"You're back!"- sighed the Latina in relief, jumping to hug her friend.

 

"Nico what happened during that vision?"- asked the daughter of Hecate who was now basically Reyna's sidekick.

 

"I don't know! Witnessing Percy's death once more it hurt even more than the first time. It was like my mind was flooded with sadness and grief. I was ready to submit but then Percy appeared right in front of me. At first I didn't think he was real but all of my demigod powers picked up on ghostly energy. He stayed with me, helping me stay strong until the visions were over."- explained the Ghost King.

 

"Oh my Gods! If I'm right about this then..."- exclaimed the witch after a moment of thinking.

 

"What's up Lou?"- asked the Latina.

 

"I think when Percy died his bond with Nico was so strong that it made Nico scream, emitting a necromantic pulse to create a new realm of afterlife to host Percy's soul, one anchored to the Earth though Nico."- Lou explained.

 

"But then why did he wait so long to show up?"- asked the Italian.

 

"Because you didn't allow him to appear earlier. You kept suppressing your grief and raised walls around your heart. You were basically denying the one emotion tied to the existence of the realm you created! The vision forced those walls down, making you feel again, making it possible for Percy to cross over."- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

"So if what you're saying is true..."- Nico replied, getting the jacket Percy had given him back when he was trying to get him away from Will. He buried his nose it, conjuring up memories of his time with Percy: how it had all started, how scared he was, how Percy made him feel confident, all the bumps along the road they had encountered and... how it ended. The moment he thought about that it made his heart clench in pain. He had the urge to cry and yell and break every piece of furniture around him. Tears formed in his obsidian black eyes and rolled down his cheeks and then he noticed the expressions on the girls' faces. Turning around he saw Percy. He was really there!

 

Dropping the jacket, he dashed towards his boyfriend, hugging him as tight as physically possible. Even though firm, the hug was brief and after it was over Nico took a moment to gaze at Percy's beautiful face. Everything was just as he had remembered. His stunning raven hair, his pearly skin, those ethereal, turquoise orbs...

 

"I'm so incredibly sorry! I'm sorry for letting you die! I'm sorry for suppressing my emotions, I'm sorry for being OK with dying myself..."- he said before feeling the sea prince's lips against his.

 

"Nico, the two of us are so lucky! How many people can be with the person they love after death separates them?"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"I know!"- replied the chocolate haired demigod.

 

"Are we gonna give up on the quest Nico?"- the daughter of Bellona asked.

 

"What?! No! In fact now it's more important than ever that we succeed. Percy can cross over! All I have to do is find a way to make it permanent! But we have to make sure it's safe to bring him back first! And as long as Zeus is out there it won't be!"- pointed out the Ghost King.

 

"Neeks..."- Percy began but was stopped immediately by Lou.

 

"No Percy! Let Nico at least try to bring you back. You two have found each other! Do you know how rare that is? You want to hold onto it selfishly! So instead of wasting time let's think where the next shard could be!"- said the witch.

 

"Lou's right! Now I think Angelos has to be another guardian, either representing Zeus or Hera. Too few people know who she is."- theorized the Italian.

 

"Who?!"- asked the others.

 

"See! You don't even know her! She's a daughter of Zeus and Hera who stole her mother's anointments and gave them away to Europe. To escape Hera's wrath, she had to hide first in the house of a woman in labor, and next among people who were carrying a dead man. Hera eventually ceased from prosecuting her, and Zeus ordered the Cabeiroi to cleanse Angelos. They performed the purification rite in the waters of the Acherusia Lake in the Underworld. She became the goddess of mediums, links between the living and the dead. She's also friends with my sister Makaria."- explained the son of Hades.

 

"Well then it shouldn't be too hard!"- Reyna commented.

 

"Yeah, but first can I talk to you on the porch Rey?"- asked the Italian.

 

"Um, sure!- said the demigoddess, confused before heading out.

 

"What's up Nico?"- she asked curiously.

 

"What is going on between you and Lou?"- he asked directly.

 

"What?!"- the Latina exclaimed.

 

"Rey, I'm not blind! You too are spending so much time together and enjoying it! Why don't you just ask her out?"- said the son of Hades.

 

"She just got out of a relationship a few days ago, with Zeus of all people! I know it ended badly but you weren't there when she first me 'Sam'. Her eyes were sparkling and she could barely move! Despite the fact that he lied and double crossed her she can't change the fact that she had good time with him."- Reyna sighed.

 

"Are you serious?! This is what you are worried about?! Reyna don't you see that Zeus scared Lou off men! She's been rambling about joining Artemis just to stay away from him! Now's your chance!"- the Greek demigod pointed out.

 

..........

 

Makaria had convinced Angelos to meet with Nico. The young goddess looked gorgeous with her slim physique and braided, ash brown hair but had an uneasy expression on her fair face and a certain sadness in her sapphire eyes.

 

"You asked to meet me! What do you want?"- she asked trying to ignore the harsh reality.

 

"No the question is what do you want. What do you desire most at the moment?"- replied the dark eyed boy.

 

"Why?"- the goddess asked concerned.

 

"I will do whatever needs to be done to make it come true!"- said the son of Hades.

 

"And in return?"- Angelos asked.

 

"I want your shard of Kronos' scythe."- the Italian admitted.

 

"Do you realize what you're asking for?!"- she yelled in rage.

 

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask! I promise I won't raise Kronos, I fought in the war on the side of he Olympians for Gods' sakes but my boyfriend's existence depends on that piece of metal!"- Nico pleaded.

 

"Do you love him?"- the goddess asked, having calmed down.

 

"As much as Psyche loves Eros!"- replied the demigod with no hesitation. 

 

"Alright then I guess we can make a deal. I'm fading fast! Not to many people know who I am! My story is extremely rare. Find a way to stop the fading and the shard is yours."- Angelos stated.

 

"That'a all?! Have you met Jason, your half brother? Wait here!"- said the son of Hades enthusiastically and shadow traveled away. He returned a moment later with he son of Jupiter.

 

"Nico what's the meaning of this? I was eating!"- complained the blond.

 

"You are standing in front of a goddess! Show some manners!"- the younger boy ordered.

 

"Oh, I am sorry lady... um..."- said the Roman, bowing despite not knowing the woman's identity.

 

"Angelos! Lady Angelos this awkward dork is your half-brother Jason. He's the former praetor of New Rome and one of its highly respected citizens, one of the legendary seven and is known for giving minor gods the recognition they deserve! Jason, Angelos needs more people o know about her existence ASAP or she'll fade! She'll tell you all  the details."- said the Ghost King.

 

"Alright I'll get the children of Athena to start designing a temple as soon as I know more!"- the son of Jupiter promised.

 

"In that case pleasure to meet you! Come we have much to discuss! Oh and Nico, a deal's a deal. Here's the shard!"- said the woman and gave the Italian her metallic bracelet before taking Jason with her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Percy's back, kinda/sorta. And now more people know about the goddess Angelos! Now who will the next guardian of one of the shards be? I can promise you guys that when we get to the one representing Poseidon, I'll give you my theory on one of the biggest mysteries in Greek mythology.


	21. Family Ties

_"Man cannot be freed by the same injustice that enslaved it!"_

_Pierce Brown, 2014_

 

"Ok Nico, we have 2 shards of Kronos' scythe, let's think where the other four can be!"- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

"Actually I think we can use a break!"- said the son of Hades, confusing Lou.

 

"What?! Why?"- wondered the witch.

 

"Because Reyna over here has obtained free access to everything in a horror theme park and she's been gathering up the courage to ask you if you'd like to go with her!"- said the Italian.

 

"Nico!"- the Latina glared at him.

 

"Is this true?"- Lou asked.

 

"Yes!"- Reyna admitted it.

 

"Well, why didn't you?"- replied the daughter of Hecate obliviously.

 

"Because she's not asking you as a friend!"- Nico interrupted making Reyna clench her fist.

 

"Oh!"- Lou exclaimed in realization.

 

"So what do you say?"- asked the daughter of Bellona, still not very confident.

 

"Sure!"- replied the witch.

 

"Alright then let's go get ready?"- Reyna said in relief.

 

"Should we really be leaving Nico alone?"- Lou pointed out.

 

"Don't worry! I won't be alone! I have plans of my own!"- smirked the Ghost King as Percy appeared behind him.

 

As soon as the door closed Nico turned to face his boyfriend.

 

"My ghostly sea prince, would you like for us to have our own little date?"- the son of Hades fooled around.

 

"Sure my Ghost King, but how will we pull that off?"- Percy wondered.

 

"How about I teach you Liscio?"- asked the Italian.

 

"What?!"- the raven haired asked confused.

 

"An Italian dance that inspired the waltz!"- Nico said, turning some music on. Surprisingly it was quite upbeat and relaxing. The younger boy grabbed Percy by the waist and began spinning him. Let's say that Nico's poor feet got stepped on so many times that night. The dance was both classic like the waltz and lively and passionate like the tango. At one moment they found themselves only an inch away from each other's lips. Nico took the initiative and gave his boyfriend a long, passionate kiss.

 

"Neeks, are you happy?"- asked the son of Poseidon, interrupting their moment.

 

"Yes! I am!"- replied the Italian, realizing how true it was. He then pushed Percy onto the bed, using his powers to make the older boy's clothes go back to the 'other side' before shedding his own. Nico's swift dance moves had obviously had an effect on his libido, seeing as his shaft refused to go down. Said shaft was son seated upon by the Italian's warm ass. 

 

"Let's see what a ghostly orgasm feels like!"- joked the son of Hades and began going up and down on his boyfriend's length. He made sure to hit hit prostate with each and every thrust. The movement made them both moan and hiss. After thinking he had lost Percy the Ghost King wished they could stay locked in their current position forever. His ass constricted tightly around the raven haired not wanting to ever be separated again. Percy himself was rocking his hips into the muscle ring trying to go deeper inside. Their bodies seemed perfectly synchronized and the experience was making both boys see stars in front of their eyes. Nico's thrusts became harder as they were both near. They reached their orgasms at the same time. Nico came all over the other boy's abs while Percy's orgasm was something entirely different. It was as if his aura was propelled through the Italian's body causing a feeling of infinite joy in the younger boy's soul and sending electrifying chills down his spine.

 

"Wow! That was intense!"- commented the chocolate haired demigod, positioning himself next to the sea prince. They both panted for air.

 

"Neeks, I love you! Never forget that!- said the green eyed boy in between pants.

 

"I love you too, Perce! Damn why is Zeus such a crybaby?!"- replied the olive skinned demigod.

 

"It can be worse! Look at Hebe! She's treated as barely there!"- pointed out the son of Poseidon.

 

"Oh my Gods! Perce do you think that maybe that made her a perfect shard guarding?"- Nico said, eureka written all over his face.

 

"But Nico, she's in Zeus' realm! If he senses you there..."- Percy pointed out, concerned.

 

"I know, I am trying to think of a way around that! And I think it's right in front of me."- replied the son of Hades with a smirk.

 

..........

 

It was strange being able to roam freely in the home of the person that killed him and fun. Nico had decided that Percy should get the shard from Hebe since Zeus couldn't sens him as a ghost. He could also become invisible and was intangible at will which came in handy. It got him the chance to explore Olympus at night. Shame it had to be ruled by a psycho, otherwise the place was awesome. It reminded the sea prince of a luxurious Mediterranean villa with fountains, marble statues, columns, exotic flowers and fancy decor. Percy could only wish that the walls could talk and tell him stories about what has been going on there throughout the centuries. He soon located the chamber of the goddess of youth. 

There was a golden door which opened up to a large room that looked like a tropical bathroom. Out of the large stone bathtub filled with milk and essential oils a woman with enchanting beauty rose. She had a slim, petite but curvaceous frame which combined with her waist-length hair and soft, oval face made it possible to put even Aphrodite to shame. Opening her eyes she stood in shock as she noticed the hero of Olympus.

 

"I though my father killed you!"- she said in both surprise and relief, grabbing a robe.

 

"Well I"m dating the son of death!"- he joked.

 

"Well, I'm glad he didn't ruin another life!"- she commented, trying to keep her spite buried inside her head.

 

"You are not like your parents, are you?"- replied the son of Poseidon.

 

"I'm the goddess of forgiveness, you know! Among other thing considered unimportant!"- she said, pissed.

 

"...which is why you accepted to guard the shard of Kronos' sword"- the demigod concluded.

 

"How do you... oh! I will give you the shard but If I'm not worshiped properly once my father is defeated the what he did to you would feel like a picnic."- the goddess said with a smirk, giving him her earring.

 

"Now I see the family resemblance!"- Percy pointed out.

 

"What can I say, everybody has a dark side!"- she said returning to the tub.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that apart from the sex scene the chapter was pretty boring but some chapters have to be like that to tie together tie together the exciting ones. Anyway I know Angelos and Hebe basically gave their shards easily but not everything has to be super hard, Percy and Nico deserve some slack. The next ones though...


	22. All my Children

_"There's no bitch on earth like a mother frightened for her kids"_

_Stephen King, 1992_

 

 

The next morning Reyna and Lou once again entered Nico's cabin.

 

"Well, well, I wasn't sure you two were gonna make it today! How was the date?"- said the son of Hades smugly.

 

"Oh you know, the usual: rode the creepy roller coaster, had some blood juice, visited the haunted house, _had sex,_ watched a creepy clown show and a magician's act..."- replied the witch trying to skip a certain part of that sentence.

 

"You two had sex?!"- the Italian blurted out.

 

"In a coffin, at the haunted house"- Reyna said, wishing for the earth to open and swallow her.

 

"You had sex?! On your first date?!"- Percy asked in surprise, popping out of nowhere.

 

"Do I need to remind you how we got together?!"- The Ghost King glared at him.

 

"Yeah but I knew I'd rock your world!"- smirked the raven haired boy confidently.

 

"You sure I wasn't faking it?"- Nico raised an eyebrow.

 

"Do not go there!"- the son of Poseidon warned.

 

"Guys! Scythe shards!"- Reyna yelled, sending everyone back into reality.

 

"Oh right! Well Percy and I actually got the third one from Hebe, so now Poseidon, Demeter and Hestia are left."- said the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Well Demeter should be the easiest! She has 9 children out of which 7 are quite known. The other two are the mystery goddess Despoine and one source mentions a daughter with Oceanus named Dmia"- replied the daughter of Hecate.

 

"Well that's convenient! Despoine, the number one mystery and a goddess that no-one's even heard of!"- complained the son of Poseidon.

 

"Wait! What if Despoine is the Poseidon representative?!"- wondered the chocolate haired boy.

 

"That would make sense!"- the Latina commented.

 

"Still, we are nowhere close to even getting in touch with them, much less figuring out what they want!"- Lou sighed.

 

"Wait a minute!"- the Roman demigoddess exclaimed, getting Annabeth's laptop. Searching through the blonde's stuff for 'Dmia', unsurprisingly she got something.

 

"OK guys, according to this, the Hesychius of Alexandria mentions that Dmia is a daughter of Oceanus and Demeter and there is a synonym: Ἁλία"- the daughter of Bellona informed them.

 

"Ἁλία?! That's ancient Greek for Halia which in the unlatinized form of Halie, the mother of Rhode by my father!"- Percy realized.

 

"There could be a connection! What's her deal Perce?"- asked the witch.

 

"She was a sea nymph who lived on Rhodes and the mother of Rhode and six sons by Poseidon. Shortly after Aphrodite’s birth, the goddess was traveling the oceans. When Halia’s young sons arrogantly refused to let Aphrodite land upon their shore, the goddess cursed them with insanity. In their madness, they raped Halia. As punishment, dad banished them in the island’s sea-caverns. Halia later threw herself into the sea."- the son of Poseidon explained.

 

"There's something wrong about that story! What would throwing oneself into the sea possibly do to a sea nymph?!"- Nico immediately responded.

 

"I guess we're going to Rhodes!"- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"What do you mean we?!"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Neeks, I can appear wherever you are and this is a lover of my father we're talking about and I'm not giving you a choice!"- replied the sea prince, making his boyfriend sigh.

 

..........

Limni beach, one of the most secluded places on Rhodes, it was an absolute pearl. Its rocky terrain gave a sense of wilderness, its abundance of gracious olive trees made the atmosphere serene and tranquil, the sound of the sea waves crashing against the sandy shore, accompanied by the song of the seagulls was music to one's ears and the sparkling, crystal clear, turquoise waters were a sight one's eyes could linger on fr ages. But neither Percy nor Nico could focus on that because the sea prince was having a panic attack.

 

"Percy, relax! I'm here! We are together! This place is causing your memories of Marin island for resurface isn't it?!"- sighed the son of Hades, getting a nod from his broken lover.

 

"Perce, you don't have to endure anything like that anymore. As a ghost biological needs are above you, unless you don't want them to be, you have me and you can go to 'the other side' when things get too much. You won't suffer anymore!"- the Italian pointed out.

 

"Oh my god!"- a female voice was heard. Then an elegant woman with long, sandy brown hair decorated with sea shells, soft blue eyes and a warm honey skin tone, wearing a bohemian, white lace dress ran to them. She touched Percy's head and began humming. All of a sudden the sea prince felt a lot better. It was if she was sending the energy of the ocean to his soul, effectively soothing him.

 

"It's been a long time since a son of Poseidon has visited this place!"- she commented.

 

"You're her, Halia?"- Nico suspected.

 

"I am!"- she replied.

 

"And you're also known as Dmia, the daughter of Demeter and Oceanus, aren't you?"- Percy asked.

 

"Finally someone's made that connection. I mean my name is right there in the hesychius for Gods' sake!"- the exlaimed.

 

"And you're guarding one of the shards of Kronos' scythe!"- the dark eyed boy added.

 

"Now it's getting interesting!"- Dmia smirked.

 

"Look Lady I'm Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and this is Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King and we really need that shard so name your price!"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"If you knew my full story you would have already known it! Why do you think my sons are forced to remain in the caves?"- the woman asked.

 

"Because they raped you!"- Nico pointed out.

 

"Perseus do you think your father would do that to his own children especially considering that they weren't themselves?"- Dmia asked.

 

"No, he wouldn't!"- the ghostly demigod realized.

 

"So why do you think he did it?"- she asked, intriguing the two boys. After taking a few minutes to think Nico's eyes widened in shock.

 

"It hasn't worn off, has it?! After all this time they're still under Aphrodite's influence!"- he said.

 

"Exactly! I need her girdle to lift the curse!"- the nymph informed them.

 

  
..........

 

Reyna and Lou were inches away from each other, about to push their lips together and then:

 

"I hate to interrupt but I must!"- said the son of Hades.

 

"Dammit Nico! What is it?!"- the daughter of Hecate asked annoyed.

 

"We need to steal a crazy goddess' girdle!"- said the Ghost King.

 

"Dammit, why couldn't it have been another easy one?!"- the Latina complained.

 

"Do we have a plan?"- asked the witch.

 

"It depends! How are you with remote empathy spells and emotion amplification spells?"- Nico grinned.

 

 

...........

 

"Well there you go Nico, you're now empathetically linked to Aphrodite. Now what do you need me to do?"- Lou asked.

 

"I need you to make my emotions regarding Percy dying resurface and amplify them to the point where it renders me unconscious. And then you'll need to keep me like that for as long as possible."- explained the olive skinned demigos.

 

"Smart! That way Aphrodite will also faint and Percy will have time to get the girdle, give it to Halia to lift the curse and return it!"-Latina commented.

 

"That's the plan anyway! No Percy go!"- said the younger boy. The sea prince immediately teleported to the love goddess' palace and became invisible. It was fun to spy on a goddess who had been meddling in his love life for gods know how long. She just say in her huge, ornate floral print armchair sophisticatedly drinking tea while wearing a stylish, red and black, Parisian dress, unaware of the trip to the realm of Hypnos she was about to take. Then all of a sudden bringing her palms to her temples she began screaming. She slowly got out of the armchair only to fall to her knees. Agony was written all over her face. Her screams sounded so desperate the ghostly demigod almost felt sorry for her before reminding himself who her boyfriend was. The goddess was now crawling on the floor trying to get to someone who could help her but she knew it was a long shot. Tears ruined her make-up and the pain was so excruciating she had the urge to rip her beautiful hair off. Before long she was lying unconscious on the floor. Taking a moment to think about what Nico must have gone through, Percy began searching Aphrodite's closet.

 

..........

 

"Thank you so much Perseus! The curse is lifted, now I can ask Poseidon to release our children. Here's the shard!"- she said giving him a metallic sea shell from her hair. Satisfied the boy returned to Aphrodite's chateau leaving the girdle where he had found it. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice:

 

"Babe, where are you?!"- it had to be Ares. Percy quickly needed to come up with a plan. He though about what Nico would do in such a situation and then seeing the love goddess' immobile body just lying like that on the floor gave him a smirk-worthy idea. He left the shard on the table and then entered Aphrodite's body.

 

"Up here babe!"- he said, loud enough for Ares to hear him. In a fraction of a second the god of war was in front of him. Percy starred in shock as the god had nothing on but a black thong.

 

"Yup! Speechless, just like I thought!"- Ares said arrogantly before getting closer to Aphrodite(Percy). He grabbed the sexy, feminine body an raised it onto the table kissing who he thought was his girlfriend. Thank the Gods Percy was able to full him with a warm passionate kiss while imagining it was Nico. He used the goddess' hands to reach a vase and whacked Ares' head with it. The god collapsed onto the ground as Percy exited Aphrodite who fell on top of her boyfriend. Thankfully the vase was so hard it hadn't broken. The sea prince grabbed the shard and teleported back to Nico's cabin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really had fun writing the last scene! Sorry Ares fans, especially you Evilgoodposeidon, love you dude!


	23. The Unnameable

_“What's in a name?  The accumulation of reputations from all who've owned it before you.”_

_Richelle E. Goodrich, 2015_

 

It was yet another day. Another day where Percy, Nico, Lou and Reyna spent locked in the Hades cabin playing detectives. At least there were only 2 more shards left, but it didn't look promising. The representatives of Poseidon and Hestia were the only ones left and considering the fact that Hestia was a virgin and Despoine was the most mysterious being out there they were really gonna need to put their heads together. Reyna was already checking Annabeth's notes.

 

"OK, guys here's what we have: We all know how she was born, some sources say that like Arion she too was born in horse form. She was raised by the titan or kourete Anytos. Annabeth believes he was a titan and that Poseidon appointed him to raise Despoina to protect her from Demeter who after being raped became vengeful until cleansing herself which is why he was also considered a kourete as they protected baby Zeus from Kronos and helped Angelos who was running from her mother Hera. Anyway according to Annabeth Despoina is connected to three realms: the earth through Demeter, the sea through Poseidon which is indicated by a tritonide statue at her sanctuary, her connection to the Underworld remains unknown although  it might have something to do with the fact that in Crete she was known as the lady of the labyrinth. She might also have a connection with Galatheia, the goddess of calm seas due to the tritonide state as they were servants of said goddess and the fact that she has a veil which is what Galatheia used to capture the wind. She also has a scepter, a box filled with secret stuff and her sacred animal is the doe. Later the title Despoina was given to the virgin Mary when Christianity was introduced."- the daughter of Bellona went through the notes.

 

"Too much useless info, except maybe the labyrinth thing. That may be a good place to start."- Nico commented.

 

..........

 

Nico was once again roaming the labyrinth, the place he hadn't seen in years. It looked drastically different from the last time he had seen it. When he had been a child it had looked marvelous and disturbing at the same time. The strong, millennia old walls of the maze had stood tall, admirable yet at the same time dreadful. It had been as if all the divine energy behind the mysterious construct could be felt along with the sorrow of all its victims. But this time it looked as if it was falling apart, forgotten by time. The walls were cracked and broken in many places, the old bricks reeked of mold and the corridors were inhabited by rats. Yet there was still something about it! Something that made the Ghost King look beyond its exterior and recognize it for the infamous prison it was. There was still divine energy within it. It was her, it had to be! She was keeping the place alive. Then the son of Hades heard something. Closing his eyes to fully activate his other senses he made his way towards the sound staying close to the walls. What stood in front of him made his hair stand on ends.

 

It was absolutely horrifying, huge, strong and ugly! It was a zombie horse. It had only a few hairs of its mane, the skin was ripped of it's face revealing rotten flesh and bone, its ribs were also visible as well as it's hind leg bones, it reeked like a corpse and it was slowly being devoured by worms that were mostly gathered in its eye sockets. 

 

Sniffing heavily, the large creature ferociously neighed at the demigod, raising its front legs. In response Nico tried using his powers to make it perish however he discovered that it did little to slow down the beast. Trembling on the inside, he grabbed the hand of his sword but then Percy appeared at his side.

  
“It’s a zombie horse! Let’s try using our powers together and by together I mean really together!”- he suggested smirking. Realizing what the sea prince meant the Italian nodded and allowed Percy to enter his body.

 

The dark eyed boy once again used his powers to try to get some control over the stallion while Percy tried to talk to him.

 

“It’s OK boy! Calm down! We mean no harm!”- he said gently. The creature seemed to be taking in his words and lowered his hooves.

 

“Good boy! Can you take us to your mistress please?”- Percy asked as he left his boyfriend’s body. Once again the stallion responded to his words and led the way through the crumbling maze.

 

He took them to a room that looked out of place in the run-down labyrinth. It had beautiful, white as pearl walls, decorated with mosaic paintings, sapphire floors and a giant, gold fountain in the middle. Out of the waters of the fountain rose a young woman. She wore a long, pale blue, one shouldered dress which complemented her quartz skin and metallic green eyes and was a nice contrast to her raven hair, decorated with small braids at the roots. She stood elegantly, her oval shaped face raised high, holding an antique box in her hands.

 

“My brother and the step-son of my sister, what can I do for you?!”- she asked.

 

“We know you’re the guardian of one of the shards of Kronos’ scythe and we need and are ready to do anything you ask!”- replied the son of Hades.

 

“In that case, you’re out of luck! What I need is one of my secrets and I only reveal them to those who know my name so unless you can find it out you’re at a dead end.”- she said, submerging under the water.

 

“I guess we know what we’re doing tonight!”- commented the son of Poseidon.

 

..........

 

"Ugh, this is impossible! We don't even have a clue!"- complained the daughter of Hecate.

 

"Well we know it's Greek!"- pointed out the Latina.

 

"And it has to be common!"- said the chocolate haired demigod.

 

"How'd you figure?"- wondered Percy.

 

"Because something has to be keeping her from fading like a name that's commonly used, besides the best place to hide something is in plain sight!"- explained the son of Hades.

 

"Even if we get a list of popular Greek female names, it's gonna be huge! We need to somehow narrow it down!"- Reyna said, glaring at the Italian.

 

"Why are you...?! Oh no! No! No! No!"- Nico said, realizing what she was thinking of, but Reyna kept her glare until he surrendered. Grabbing a drachma he IMed his father.

 

"Nice of you to call!"- snaked the king of the Underworld.

 

"Sorry dad, I've been busy! Speaking of which, I know it's not the right season but do you know a way to reach Persephone? It's urgent!"- asked the demigod.

 

"We'll I suppose I can pull some strings, but you can't go around keeping secrets from me!"- replied the lord of the dead.

 

"Fine, I'll explain everything in a couple of days!"- decided the Italian.

 

"Alright then, get ready!"- Hades said and shadow traveled him to the goddess' room at Olympus. 

 

"What the...?! What are you doing here?"- Persephone asked confused. She looked significantly different than at fall and winter. Her slick, brown hair was now red and wavy and her chestnut eyes were bright olive green.

 

"Look Persephone..."- Nico began.

 

"Kore! That's my name in this form!"- she interrupted defensively. 

 

"Fine, Kore, I'll be out of your hair as soon as you give me a clue to Despoine's true name!"- said the demigod.

 

"You need my sister's name, huh?! This must be important! Fine, one of my mother's demigod daughters carries a variant of it! You can go away now!"- Kore smirked.

 

..........

 

Despoine had once again emerged from the fountain. She was rather surprised at Nico's fast return. Reyna was there as well, she had insisted.

 

"Back so soon?! Alright, I'm listening! Say my name!"- she said calmly.

 

"Aikaterine! Meaning: 'one of the two', the other one probably being Persephone, 'pure/virginal' - once again similar to Kore and probably why Despoine was given to the virgin Mary, and according to Graeco-Egyptians "my consecration of your name" - all pointing to you! Other forms include: Katherine, Katerina, Catrina, Katya, Katie like you demigod half-sister..."

 

"Well, consider me impressed! Alright, moving on: You asked what I needed! I need for this labyrinth to be renovated!"- said the goddess.

 

"Alright! I swear upon the waters of the Styx to gather the worthiest children of Athena and Hephaestus and have them fix this place!"- Reyna replied.

 

"Very well, daughter of Enyo..."- Aikaterine began.

 

"Bellona!"- the Latina corrected her.

 

"Don't push your luck, dear! I'm as nice as I want to be! Anyway, here's the shard!"- replied the woman and took  a piece of metal out of her box.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Everything I've written about Despoine here has been found through obsessive research which has been going on from the moment I read about her birth. Surprisingly every time I look for something about her I find something new and the more you know the more mysterious she becomes. The name thing is totally my theory but it fits so well and I'm pretty sure I've read that Katherine can mean 'of the sea', a possible reference to Poseidon, her father but I can't find the source. And if I ever have a hunch to her true role and the contents of her box, you'd know! Also I think her Celtic counterpart might be Epona.  
> Anyway next time the gang will look for whoever is representing Hestia, but the chapter won't be posted very soon because, guess what, I'm going to Greece.


	24. This Girl is on Fire

_“A damsel in complete distress was a burden to her protectors; one familiar with self defense, not as much.”_

_Grace Draven, 2016_

 

"This is impossible! Hestia has no children!"- huffed the son of Hades as he tried to figure out the guardian of the final shard.

 

"Let's think! Think of guardians of the home and fire gods!"- suggested Lou.

 

"There aren't many! It's Vesta, Vulcan, the Lares, Cacus and Caca!"- said the Latina as the Roman names came to her.

 

"Wait! The last two, I've never heard of them!"- Nico said, intrigued.

 

"Cacus was a fire breathing giant, son of Hephaestus, slain by Hercules and Caca was either his sister or wife. They were both Roman fire deities."- Reyna explained.

 

"Wife, I hope! That would make her a candidate for a daughter of Hestia!"- replied the Ghost King.

 

"Except that Hestia's a virgin!"- the daughter of Hecate pointed out.

 

"Athena is too! If Caca is Hestia's daughter she could have been born unconventionally."- Nico responded.

 

"It's still a long shot either way, but it's all we've got!"- concluded the daughter of Bellona.

 

"So what now?- asked Lou.

 

"We go to Rome!"- decided Nico.

 

..........

 

The three demigods were at the temple of Vesta or more precisely its ruins. It was easy to tell that it had once been a grand piece of work of architecture but now all that was left of it was the hearth, possibly the most important part. 

 

"Well guys, we are in Rome, surrounded by giant rocks. Now what?"- asked the witch. Her question was answered once Reyna made her way to the hearth and screamed in agony. Lou and Nico immediately ran towards her. By the time they made it she was on the ground, shaking and wailing painfully as her body made sudden uncontrollable and borderline impossible movements. One minute she was doing the one handed tree pose and another she was in a  di mario's knot. Her arms and legs were cracking and she had tears coming out of her eyes. Considering that neither Nico nor Lou had ever seen the daughter of Bellona cry saying it was concerning is an understatement. The Italian tried to use his powers to put her to sleep and the witch herself was casting sedation spells but it was if Reyna was immune to them and the seizure was getting worse by the second. 

 

"What the hell is happening?!"- Lou panicked.

 

"I don't... Look!"- Nico yelled as the Latina's eyes turned pure white. She gasped and then froze. For a few moments she remained motionless, frightening her friends. Then her irises returned and her body went limp as she began breathing deeply, indicating the end of the seizure. She slowly lifted herself up.

 

"Rey, what happened?"- they asked.

 

" It was horrible. It felt as it every bone in my body was being broken to a million pieces as lava circulated through my system and then I had one head-splitting vision. Guys the goddess Caca was born out of Vesta's sacred fire and abducted by the giant Cacus. She is the original damsel in distress and I think she needs a knight in shining armor.

 

"Or to take a page out of Persephone's book!"- joked the Italian.

 

"How do we find her?"- Lou asked.

 

"I was hoping you could tell me that! All I know is that Cacus lived on the Aventine Hill"- replied the Roman demigodess.

 

"I may be able to come up with something. Let's go!"- decided Lou.

 

..........

 

They made it to Aventine hill which like most things nowadays was covered with buildings, making the demigods' search harder. Thankfully the daughter of Hecate knew what to do. She cast a spell to see the place as it had once been. The disadvantage of this idea was that her friends had to make sure that she didn't bump into a wall or something.

 

"Guys there it is!"- said the witch.

 

"Um Lou, you're pointing to the river!"- Nico informed her.

 

"The water level must have been elevated over the centuries"- the Latina suspected.

 

"Need some help?"- asked the sea prince appearing behind them.

 

"Percy! As much as it's great seeing you pop up your powers can no longer affect the physical realm since you're not physical!"- said the son of Hades.

 

"There is a way around that!"- smirked the green eyed boy and jumped into his boyfriend's body. Coming close to the river bank he made the water level descend revealing the cavern before disappearing once again. Nico then shadow traveled Lou and Reyna inside the cave. It went upwards into the hill, meaning most of it remained high and dry even with the raised water level. As they began walking deeper and deeper into the cavern it started getting hotter and stuffier and then there was light coming towards them! Only it wasn't light, it was fire! Nico immediately grabbed the girls and shadow traveled them at the bank. They watched as the ray of fire left  though the cave opening.

 

"Any ideas?"- asked Lou.

 

"Maybe! Can you create an astral projection potion?"- asked the olive skinned boy.

 

"I'll need to gather a few ingredients but yeah. Why?"- she asked.

 

"Reyna was given the vision maybe she could directly project to Caca and ask her if there is any way we can enter the cave."- explained the son of Hades.

 

..........

 

Nico's idea had worked. The daughter of Bellona was now standing in front of a tall, slender, regal, pale woman with long, black curly hair, orange eyes and long, plum colored robes.

 

"A godling?! I haven't seen one of those since I was given this!"- said the woman, pointing at the shard which she wore as a necklace.

 

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona! My friends an I are hereto rescue you in exchange for the shard! Now tell me is there any other way in?"- The Latina got straight to the point.

 

"Well there was another opening at the other end of the hill but it's sealed off!"- replied the goddess.

 

"No problem!"- smirked the Latina.

 

..........

 

A couple of slashes of Nico's sword against the earth and voila, the entrance was reopened! Considering not even a monster would be able to survive being trapped underground or ages they made it to Caca's chamber relatively easily.

 

"You did it!"- the goddess cheered in surprise.

 

"Yeah, now let's get you out of here!"- the Latina replied but before anyone could react a ray of fire melted the handle on the door leading to the back entrance. In front of them was the fire breathing giant whose flame had lit up everything making it impossible for Nico to shadow travel them away. Regardless, the son of Hades shot Cacus with an orb of darkness which proved to be effective in hurting him.

 

"Reyna, no offense but your abilities are the least effective against his fire so take Caca and run! Lou and I will keep him distracted!"- ordered the Italian. Nodding, Reyna grabbed the goddess and headed to the main entrance. Cacus fired another ray at them but this time Lou was prepared and created a forcefield, allowing her girlfriend and Caca to escape. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold her barrier up forever and soon she felt it weakening. Thankfully Nico was able to sense some corpses in the earth and made them charge at the giant. While Cacus was preoccupied breaking the zombies' broken bones Nico and the witch ran away. Lou safely made it out but Nico tripped. Turning around he discovered that Cacus had caught up with him and was about to fry him. He closed his eyes as the giant opened his mouth and prepared to be with Percy. But then he heard the sound of fire being extinguished. Opening his eyes he saw a bunch of fish spitting water at Cacus from the river. He grabbed his slashed at the roof of the cavern a he got out, trapping Cacus inside. As he reunited with Lou and Reyna, Percy appeared.

 

"Sorry it took so long! When I was lowering the water levels I summoned some archer fish since I knew you what you were up against but they needed to swim to here from India."- explained the son of Poseidon.

 

"I am gonna kiss you go hard when you come back!"- said the Italian before receiving the final shard. 

 

..........

 

With all 6 parts of Kronos' weapon on the table the son of Hades began to work. Surprisingly it was really straightforward. He concentrated on his abilities and in front of his stood the titan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while! I was on vacation, then I came back and university happened and now I'm trying and failing to find a way to get everything done. I think the next chapter would be posted by the end of the week. Anyway the shards are now collected, Kronos is back and it's time for Nico to make his move.


	25. The Bloody Crown

_"Do you want to know something about tyrants? When faced with death, they weep and they beg just like the rest of us.”_

_Melina Marchetta, 2012_

 

"I refuse to take orders from a baby godling!"- Kronos yelled sternly. In response Nico just moved one of the shards away from the others, causing the titan's soul to become hazy. Distant screams could be heard before the demigod decided to put it back.

 

"Alright fine! What do you want?"- asked the lord of time, looking as if he had spent a billion years in Tartarus. Frightened was a strange look on Kronos. He looked like an entirely different person, like a scared kitten instead of the tyrant everyone knew him as. Nico couldn't even begin to imagine the force that would take to break the Titan so badly.

 

"Like I said I am willing to reconstruct your scythe to inhabit your soul so that you don't have to go through unimaginable hell every second for the rest of all eternity if you tell me how to kill Zeus."- replied the son of Hades.

 

"You want to know my son's weakness?! Not that hard!"- the titan said, insultingly.

 

"You realize this is the same son who has defeated you twice, right?"- replied the Italian, unimpressed.

 

"Fair enough! He has two weaknesses: one that Porphyrion mentioned to your friend and the other one is creation itself."- Kronos said.

 

"You gotta be kidding me! "- commented the chocolate haired boy.

 

"What? Were you expecting a straight-forward answer? You know that never happens!"- snarked the titan.

 

"Fine, a deal's a deal!"- said the Ghost King, using his powers to forever bind the titan's soul to the shards which had turned into one big chunk of metal during the process. He would later give t so his father to throw it into Tartarus. 

 

..........

 

Luke, Reyna, Lou, Ethan, Percy, Kawkab and Hades were all gathered up in Nico's cabin. The Italian had invited them to come and help him figure out what Kronos had told him.

 

"Alright so we know that Porphyrion told Jason he knew exactly how to kill Zeus as he made his spear glow purple. We need to figure out what he was actually doing so then maybe we can recreate it. Then there is also his second weakness which is creation, whatever that means."- Nico said.

 

"Creation could mean Chaos!"- Lou pointed out.

 

"Well Chaos will for sure obliterate Zeus but if that's what Kronos meant then I hope we can figure out how Porphyrion made his spear glow. Otherwise we'd have to find a way to manipulate the essence of the oldest entity in the history of time!"- replied the Italian.

 

"Actually, there might be a way! Chaos is just a huge mass of dense mist capable of creation and destruction. Maybe if we combine the Mmst with its opposite-the death mist we can recreate that!"- Kawkab said, his eyes glowing of exhilaration.

 

"But how will we control it and how will we even get the death mist from Akhlys?!"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Well the death mist does appear as clouding in the eyes of the dying!"- the son of Hecate pointed out.

 

"Are you suggesting we kill someone?!"- the chocolate haired demigod yelled out.

 

"Or be there at the exact moment someone's dying! As for controlling it leave that to me."- replied the Arab.

 

"I suppose I can pull some strings and tell you exactly when someone dies"- said Hades.

 

"OK, how about we at least try to figure out the less crazy option?!"- huffed the Italian.

 

"On it!"- replied the Latina, typing on Annabeth's laptop.

 

"Did you find anything?"- Nico asked, curiously.

 

"Annabeth has been comparing the glowing effect to the plasma state of matter!"- she said.

 

"Um, can someone translate that into buffoon-ish?"- Lou wondered.

 

"The plasma state is a the fourth state of matter. It's created when magnetic and/or electrical energy ionizes the gas around it causing usually a purplish glow!"- explained the son of Nemesis. Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

 

"Um, E?"- Luke mumbled, confused.

 

"What?! I went to a Japanese school before coming to camp! I've learned this in the fourth grade!"- Ethan said.

 

"Alright well since I doubt electricity would kill Zeus I'm guessing it's magnetic energy"- the olive skinned boy theorized.

 

"Lou and I can do some alchemy on your sword and transform it into a powerful magnet! But with both plans you would have only one shot! So which do we use?"- Kawkab responded, making Nico smirk after thinking for a minute.

 

..........

 

Even with the knowledge of Zeus' weaknesses, defeating him was far from easy. There were way too many factors that were out of the Ghost King's control. For one, Zeus would sense him the moment he entered Olympus. Then there was the fact that Zeus was a powerful god while Nico was mortal, he needed to defend himself against the sky king's powers. And finally there were the god's allies who for some unknown reason didn't consider him a total douche. But Nico was determined to be the one who stops the tyrant's reign of terror and free all those who he's wronged. For that he needed to come up with a plan that even Apate herself would fall for. It had to be ingenious, deceiving and unexpected. So as Nyx spread her obscure, indigo-colored veil on the night sky the son of Hades decided it was the perfect moment to make his move.

 

He did the unthinkable! He shadow traveled directly to the king of Olympus even though he knew that he was at a huge disadvantage in the god's own realm. Immediately upon seeing the surprised tyrant, he channeled all his rage and threw an orb of darkness at him sending him several feet away. 

 

"Big mistake!"- spat the god.

 

"Bring it, asshole!"- smirked the Italian disappearing into the shadow realm. Before Zeus could comprehend what was happening the son of Hades appeared from behind and once again made him fly before vanishing into darkness. The god didn't even have enough time to get up as the floor began cracking open. It was an earthquake in the clouds.

 

Summoning the mighty forces of the wind, Zeus propelled himself into the air. Thankfully, Nico knew that that would happen sooner or later so his next move didn't involve him coming out of the shadow realm. Instead he used the darkest of clouds near Olympus to launch a ray of dark energy towards the tyrant, vaporizing his flesh and sending him to the ruptured floor.

 

"I will destroy you for that!"- Zeus yelled, clenching his fists as the ichor boiled in his veins. He created a barrier of blinding lightning around himself, making it impossible for a shadow to appear in his proximity. 

 

At one tiny corner of the chamber a portal to the shadow realm opened and out of it the spirits of all those who've died unjustly by Zeus' hand emerged. That took a while. They headed straight for the god, passing his electric forcefield and went into his mind, overloading it with turbulent emotions of rage and despair and the memories associated with them. It did a number on the tyrant. It was as if he was having the strongest, most painful seizure in the world, accompanied by the piecing screams of the spirits, sending him into unbelievable agony.

 

In the meantime Nico had come out of the shadows and was at the moment walking towards the distracted god, his sword glowing purple as the way he had aways envisioned a nebula. But as he got close someone grabbed him from behind and disarmed him. Looking upwards, the Italian saw the angry face of the goddess of wisdom. By then the spirits were gone as they couldn't be absent from the Underworld for long periods of time.

 

"Any last words, demon spawn, before you join your lover?!"- the king of Olympus asked as he got ready to fire a thunderbolt at his nephew.

 

Nico was grinning on the inside! He had been counting on this. Considering all that's happened to Annabeth 'because of him', he would have been surprised if Athena hadn't captured him. Opening his mouth he blew out purple smoke, sedating the goddess. He then used her unconscious body as a shield against Zeus. But it was more than just a shield as the sky god soon discovered. He was rendered immobile, as if something else was controlling his body. Many thoughts and feelings went through his head but none of them were his. He then realized what was going on. If he could talk he would have screamed.

 

Nico got a thermos out off his belt where Lou and Kawkab's recreated Chaos was stored. Opening it he send a blast of unbelievably destructive energy at the paralyzed god, obliterating him from reality.  It was over, he won! No-one would ever suffer because of Zeus again! 

 

As the mist cleared where the tyrant's body had been was a fly that soon transformed into a pale, petite, ebony haired woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've been a bit sick so I'm glad I was able to post this chapter so soon. And it you didn't understand what happened at the end here's an explanation: basically Nico used his powers and through Athena he was able to activate Metis' spirit inside Zeus' head, making it possible for her to take control of his body.


	26. The Big Blue

_“For whatever we lose (like a you or a me),_  
_It's always our self we find in the sea.”_

_E.E. Cummings, 1954_

 

There was a big change on Olympus! With Zeus gone another member of the Big Three had to take over the title King of the Gods. Seeing as it was Nico who took down the former king and the fact that Hades was older made him the more appropriate candidate so the Underworld was now the royal realm of the gods with the sky being currently ruled by Apollo.

 

Another big thing was that Metis, the titaness of prudence was back. As a reward for setting her free she had told Nico that the answer he's looking for lies where the heart of his lover belongs. That had to be the big blue. The ocean was where Percy felt at home, it brought out the primal in him so it would make perfect sense that it held the answer to his fate. The problem was that there was no way for Nico to go into his uncle's realm without both his father and the sea king finding out. He had to tell his father.

 

"Dad, I need to tell you something!"- said the Italian, entering the death god's throne room.

 

"Does it have something to do with Perseus?"- Hades asked with a look that would scare the most ferocious beasts of the wilderness.

 

"How did you know?"- replied the Ghost King in surprise.

 

"What do you think I am, a moron?! Thanatos couldn't find his soul and you didn't worry even the slightest bit!"- said the ruler of the Underworld with an unimpressed expression.

 

"So what would happen if I told you that I may have accidentally created an entire new dimension of the afterlife just to host his soul?- the demigod responded nervously.

 

"I would ask you why you were telling telling me that!"- said the god slyly.

 

"Well I may have a lead on bringing him back."- admitted the Italian.

 

"Again why are you telling me this?"- Hades asked suspiciously.

 

"It involves me having to go into lord Poseidon's realm."- Nico explained.

 

"Alright I will summon my brother and we'll discuss it."- decided the lord of the dead.

 

"But... Wait did you actually agree?! Why?!"- asked the demigod doubtfully.

 

"Because of you I'm king of the gods so now I'm returning the favor."- Hades explained.

 

..........

 

 The King of the sea was rather surprised to be invited to the palace of the Underworld. He knocked on the giant door and waited, unable to stop his mind from hoping he would somehow run into Percy. He was in the dark, creepy, spine-chilling realm of the dead. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. 

 

"Welcome lord Poseidon, come in! My father is waiting in the salon."- said Nico, leading the sea god to the living room.

 

"Welcome brother!"- the lord of the dead greeted him from his spot on the ornate, brown leather armchair.

 

"Hades, what is the meaning of this? Why have you summoned me?"- Poseidon demanded answers impatiently.

 

"And straight to the point: brother, Nico has something to tell or rather show you!"- Hades replied. The Italian thought back to the moment of Percy's death, reawakening the unbearable pain he felt in his heart that dreadful, grim moment. Once again the son of Poseidon materialized at his side.

 

"Percy?!"- Poseidon exclaimed in shock.

 

"Hey, dad!"- responded the green eyed demigod as he was pulled into a bone-crushingly tight hug.

 

"How?"- the sea god wondered.

 

"When Percy died the pain of his death made my powers go bananas and create a whole new dimension of the afterlife just to be inhabited by Percy's soul. Whenever I remind my self of the grief of his passing the veil between that dimension and the world of the living is lowered, allowing him to cross over. There is hope now! Lady Metis told me that the answer to giving Percy the ability of permanent physical foothold lies in the ocean which is why you're here lord Poseidon."- explained the Ghost King. 

 

"What exactly is it you need?"- asked the king of the sea.

 

"The ability to breathe, orient myself underwater and swim like a torpedo and a suggestion on where to start with my quest."- said the chocolate haired boy. The trident appeared in the green eyed god's hand, glowing a bright turquoise. Next thing Nico knew, there was a turquoise trident tattoo on his neck.

 

"As for where to start, you might wanna ask Proteus for a prophecy!"- said Poseidon. 

 

..........

 

Nico had no words for what he had just seen. The underwater world was absolutely enchanting. There were with in more colors than Nico thought possible, clams, conchs, seahorses, dolphins, octopuses, starfish ect. The son of Hades could totally Understand why Percy loved it so much. Sadly, he had no time to waste on admiring the beauty of the sea because he had to get to Lemnos where Proteus lived. 

 

Swimming his way there, Nico had the most bizarre feeling. He felt watched. Knowing by then not to underestimate his instincts he made a sudden turn and caught the stalker red-FINNED. It was a baby leopard shark. 

 

"You've chosen the wrong meal to stalk, pipsqueak!"- threatened the Ghost King summoning the shadows from the depths of the ocean.

 

"It really is you! The rumors are true! I can't believe my hero, the mighty Ghost King is in front of me!"- said the shark in awe. 

 

"What? Hero? What?"- replied the Italian confused.

 

"Yeah, the son of Hades who was a part of both the second Titan and the Second giant war, that's you, right?"- the shark asked.

 

"Yeah that's me! Wait, don't you wanna eat me?"- Nico asked.

 

"Silly, leopard sharks don't eat humans! Now what is a hero like you doing here?"- asked the shark.

 

"I'm on a quest so now if you'll excuse me!"- said the son of Hades.

 

"Can I come?!"- the shark asked eagerly.

 

"No way, it's too dangerous!"- warned the demigod.

 

"But I know the ocean way better than you!"- argued the shark.

 

"Point taken! You have a name?!"- responded the olive skinned boy.

 

"Dente!"- said the shark.

 

"Seriously, tooth in Italian! Nice to meet you! You can call me Nico! Come on let's go to Lemnos."- said the demigod.


	27. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next chapter is the last one!

_"Don’t be afraid of your fears, they’re not there to scare you; they’re there to let you know that something is worth it."_

_C.Joybell.C, 2015_

_  
_

 

Dente turned out to be the perfect guide. He led Nico straight to Lemnos in just a couple of hours. Had the son of Hades been all on his own, it would have probably taken him days if not weeks to find his way through the cold waters of the Atlantic ocean. On the downside the Italian had to deal with an annoying shark hatchling that basically had a crush on him.

 

"Thanks Dente! Now if only I could find Proteus quickly!"- said the Ghost King, emerging at the surface of the water. 

 

"He's close, I can smell him!"- pointed out the shark, enthusiastically.

 

"Smell him?"- asked the demigod confused.

 

"Yeah, he usually takes the form of a seal"- Dente replied.

 

"Good to know!"- said Nico before noticing that the god had approached them.

 

"I've been expecting you!"- he said.

 

"Lord Proteus I am here..."- Nico began.

 

"I know why you're here so enough chit-chat and onto the prophecy"- said the god a his eye became pure white.

 

**_"In the murky depths of the ocean roams the lipless one,_ **

**_he who hold the answer you seek._ **

**_The conch of Cypris, hidden at the primordial waters of it's owner's source's counterpart,_ **

**_he desires as a price."_ **

 

In the blink of an eye Proteus had swam miles way.

 

"Great! Another riddle!"- complained the Ghost King.

 

"Can I try?! I've been solving riddles since I was only a few days old so I can be more like my heroes!"- said the shark with puppy eyes.

 

"Be my guest!"- Nico responded.

 

"The lipless one is probably Akheilos, my ancestor since that's what his name means. And he wants the conch of Lady Aphrodite since Cypris means 'of Cyprus' so that he could shift back to his human form. She did curse him just because he claimed to be more beautiful than her you know! And the owner's source's counterpart would mean Aphrodite's mother's(Thalassa's) counterpart which is Hydros the primordial god of fresh water. He would probably be in lake Trichonida since it's the biggest lake in Greece and it's between 2 mountains because mountains are also primordials, children of Gaea who was Hydros' lover."- Dente theorized, baffling the demigod.

 

..........

Nico had shadow traveled himself and Dente to the waters of the lake. Being in freshwater was definitely different. Everything was muddy, green and brown which made it quite difficult to see. Thankfully the love goddess' conch shined like a star among the muddy waters. It was the most beautiful thing the Italian had ever seen. It was a bright orange-pink color and spiraled endlessly around itself. It's surface was so glossy that it reflected every single ray of light cast upon the lake. 

 

"It can't be that easy!"- commented the son of Hades. As if that triggered it, a giant serpent appeared out of the murky waters.

Sighting the Italian tried to blast it with some dark rays but the creature was very swift and used the muddy waters as camouflage. Nico hadn't even noticed how close it had gotten to him until it was too late. The serpent's powerful jaws were about to devour the Ghost King. Once again closing his eyes Nico though about one thing-being with Percy again. When nothing happened he opened them again to see Dente biting the monster's scalp. The son of Hades noticed that the serpent was acting very defensively and retreating. Refusing to be out-shadowed by a monster the Ghost King used the murkiness o his advantage and shadow traveled behind the serpent. Grabbing his sword, he stabbed the creature's skull, effectively dusting it. Having the conch, Nico shadow traveled them back to the ocean.

 

"Now we go to your progenitor!"- said the demigod.

 

"Yeah, you might not be able to handle being in his presence!"- replied the shark, hesitantly.

 

"I have to! Now let's go!"- responded the Italian, determinedly.

 

..........

 

Dente hadn't been joking. Turns out Acheilus was what scientists call a megalodon and it took a bit of convincing for him not to eat Nico.

 

"Look Acheilus, we can use this shell to turn you into your human form or at least make you shift when you want! All you have to do is tell me how to bring my boyfriend back!"- Nico practically begged.

 

"To do that you must become of the sea like me! You're boyfriend is and you're the one holding him to the living world so it you become of the sea he will be that must stronger and would be able to permanently exist on this plane. But there is a price. During my transformation the conch will turn you into a shark and make you of the sea. You have a choice to make!"- explained he giant shark in a rough voice making Nico's heart clench as he heard what he must give in order to revive Percy.


	28. Monsters in the End

_“An unusual beginning must have an unusual end.”_

_Mikhail Lermontov, 1840_

 

The sea prince was back in the mortal realm. It felt so good to be able to feel the air going though his lungs, to truly interact with people, even to get hit. Every sight, every sound, every smell, every taste and touch seemed so vibrant it was unbelievable. The downside of coming back: dizziness, headaches, feeling nauseous.

 

Anyway the son of Poseidon opened his eyes. He had been in and out of consciousness during the entire process so he was disoriented and confused as Hades. After everything stopped spinning he discovered that he was in his room in the palace of Atlantis. 

 

"Nico!"- he yelled frantically, unable to find his lover. After a few wails the door opened and a shark came through.

 

"I'm..."- he began but was quickly interrupted.

 

"Dente! I know, I've been watching over you and Nico during the whole quest. Now where is he?!"- the green eyed demigod impatiently demanded.

 

"Well, in order to bring you back he had to..."- Dente was once again interrupted by Percy.

 

"Become a shark. I know, where is he?!"- asked the raven haired.

 

"Well, he didn't want you to ever see him in that form so he's at the depths of the ocean."- Dente explained making the demigod slap his forehead.

 

..........

 

Darkness, that was all there was, pitch-black darkness for miles and mile at the depths of the big blue. Nico couldn't lie, he was glad that at least he had that. It was weird but he was thankful that he at least nothing could take away the darkness from him. It had always been there, his entire life. At first he had hated it but then he realized it made him strong because it hid he truth that everyone feared, the darkest of thoughts and they were all at his disposal. But he also couldn't deny how much he missed that light at the end of the tunnel, in the form of Perseus James Jackson.

 

"Nico!"- he heard the son of Poseidon and got his new fins ready to swim away as fast as possible.

 

"Don't even think about it! You're in my element!"- threatened the sea prince.

 

"Percy go away! I don't want you to see me like this!"- replied the son of Hades.

 

"I don't believe that! You feel guilty Nico, guilty that I would have to be grateful to you for bringing me back and spend the rest of time with a shark as my lover! Nontheless, you still want me selfishly..."- the green eyed demigod was talking until...

 

"Why are you doing this to me?!"- asked the newly turned hammerhead as tears dripped out of his protruding eyes.

 

"Neeks, when this all began I asked you to be honest about what you want and time and time again you've told me that you hadn't even for a moment regretted doing that. Despite all that's happened I know that is still true so today I'm asking you to do the same. What do you want Nico?"- Percy responded. 

 

"I love you, Percy!"- the Italian admitted heavy-heartedly.

 

"Then show me! Stand up for! Don't let this stop something wonderful! I know we would have never guess that this could happen but that doesn't mean we can't turn it into a wonderful thing. In the end I'm a sea prince and now you're a sea creature, a part of me!"- said the raven haired encouragingly. Succumbing to Percy's persuasive words,he son of Hades let him kiss him. Even though he now had a wide shark mouth with teeth as harp as knifes and gills and was cold-blooded it was still the most wonderful thing in the entire universe.

 

Then he felt his entire body tingle. It was as if there were bugs crawling on his skin and then his entire shark skin compressed to the trident tattoo on his neck.

 

"What the...?!"- the Italian stood confused.

 

"Love! You took Acheilus' curse which was cast upon him by Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty to make him ugly. Only love can see beyond the physical and completely disregard it, making it the only thing that can take control of the curse."- explained the sea prince.

 

"Percy"- Nico began.

 

"Yes, babe?"- replied the raven haired.

 

"Take off your clothes and fuck the daylights out of me!"- ordered the Ghost King.

 

"Aye, Aye captain!"- smirked the older demigod, shedding his clothes and attaching his lips to Nico's. Warming up the until recently cold-blooded demigod with his tongue, Percy used his hands to find his way to the Italian's juicy ass. Groping it with passion and giving it a few hard slaps, Percy stuck his fingers inside the puckered entrance, making Nico whimper into their kiss. 

 

Once the Ghost King's muscle ring was loose and wet by the sea water the older demigod turned him around and shoved his rock hard member right in making Nico let out a moan loud enough to cause a tsunami. He kept on emitting loud, wanton moans as Percy rammed into him, over and over again, testing the durability of the Italian's walls. Nico was in utter bliss, seeing nothing but bright light in the darkness of the ocean as his prostate got assaulted. He drooled like a puppy as his member throbbed, begging for release.

 

In the meantime, Percy's finger found their way to his lover's pink, puffy nipples, giving them a hard squeeze. This made the son of hades let out a high-pitched whine that was for sure loud enough to be heard all the way to Olympus. This was enough to push him over the edge. He came in the waters of the big blue.

 

Percy was right behind him as Nico's ass tightened in on his member. He filled his boyfriend up with his warm, thick seed.

 

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"- both chanted in union, in between short shallow breaths. Eternal love prevailed once again.

 

..........

 

Hades had just finished organizing yet another meeting and could now relax. Being both the king of the gods and the Underworld was no easy task. Hearing the floor cracking he turned around to see Kawkab.

 

"Hello Kawkab!"- said the god, smirking.

 

"My lord, an actor only acts in front of their audience. Call me by my real name, master!"- replied the Arab.

 

"Alright! Come closer, Alabaster!"- said the lord of the dead as the demigod dropped his disguise and made the distance between them vanish.

 

"Much better!"- commented Al before raising himself on his toes to kiss his lover. Like always Hades overpowered him with full dominance, basically making him watch as his world spun, unable to affect it in any way. Hades' skilled tongue explored what his rosy lips kept hidden for what felt like eternity before they reluctantly separated for air.

 

"I gotta be honest, I doubted the plan would work."- confessed the boy.

 

"I told you any plan with my son and nephew as the main force is bound to work out. I feel bad for what we did, though."- sighed the lord of the Underworld.

 

"Don't! Love, if I hadn't sent Percy the letter 'from Nico', took the form of Kawkab and manipulated my sister Zeus would still be the king of the gods. What do you think he would have done when he found out that you were sharing a bed with the most powerful demigod child of Hecate, the goddess even he fears?"- asked the demigod.

 

"I don't even want to think about that!"- Hades responded.

 

"Exactly! What happened to the tyrant anyway? Unlike the real thing, recreated Chaos could only destroy him but not his soul so what did you do to him?"- replied the son of Hecate.

 

"I used him to get rid of another threat. Placing his soul inside a vibrator, I offered 'him' as a peace offering to Hera."- explained the new king of the gods.

 

"Perfect!"- grinned the demigod before once again pushing his lips against his consort's.

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ending! BTW both Percy and Nico are immortal since Percy's technically a ghost and Nico a shark monster. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that twist at the end. This is my favorite story I've written and it's definitely so different from the others. I really doubted that I could pull it off and I learned a lot writing it. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
